Jetko – Honora
by AllWolfXFox
Summary: In the 21st century a zombie apocalypse accrues and the people have to fight for their survival. Avatar style! ZUKOMPREG! Don't like! Don't read! Warining!: Sex. Violence. Laungueg. Horror and many more.
1. Chapter 1

YO! REEEEE DOOOOO! This is completly editted! Hope ya like! Okay! I hope U like this! However! Before reading. I would like to say that this is NOT my story. I just here to post this up and edit.

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 1

In the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Sa, Zuko had to chose whether to keep the Bison and or to let it go. In the same sense as do you want to continue to capture the Avtara? Or leave it alone. Zuko had to make a destion and he so he did. After freeing the bison, Zuko and Iroh were running through the tunnels under Lake Laogai, hoping to find an exit.

"Uncle hurry up! We have to get out of here!" Zuko was yelled at his uncle, leading him and Uncle through the tunnels. Then they came to a open area that seemed half destroyed, like some type battle.

"Nephew, do you remember that boy with the hooked swords?" Iroh asked with low voice.

"Jet? Yes, he tried to murder me." Zuko muttered in an annoyed tone, not seeing the point in mentioning the guy.

"Oh, shut up nephew and come and have a look at this." Iroh snapped and pointed to a body. Zuko trailed his eyes to where Iroh was pointing at, and gasped quietly at what he saw.

Jet was lying in his own blood, eyes almost dead and his hooked swords nowhere to be seen. Zuko, knowing fall well what Jet was like and how he was towards him specally. He could only do the right thing.

"Uncle, can I be here alone with Jet?" Not really caring what his uncle would say anyway.

"Okay, I will leave you here alone with him." Iroh said and he left the room. 'Ah, young love.' Iroh thought gleefully to himself. Once Zuko was sure Uncle had left he ran to Jet's bleeding body and kneeled down next to him.

"Jet can you hear me?" Jet gave Lee (a.k.a Zuko) a weak nod as a yes. "Listen to me. You will not die!" Zuko whispered harshly. "I promise to you that you will not die!" After that, Zuko took Jet on his back and he caried him to his uncle.

"Oh, looks like you really do care about the boy." Iroh laughed as he showed Zuko Jet's hooked swords. Zuko scoffed slightly trying to hide a blush by turning his head away from his uncle. "I will take the boys hooked swords and you will carry him to our apartment." Zuko gave his uncle a nod and they made their way to the apartment.

To be continued...

Words: 395

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	2. Chapter 2

RREEEEDOOOO! There ya go! Chap 2 is comming soon! Please REVEIW! Me and my firend would love ta have them! Okay! Here U go! Chap 2 as promised!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 2

When Zuko and Iroh finally arrived at the apartment, Zuko was the first one to fall on the couch. "My back hurts like hell, uncle." He huffed.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy and help me to get him out of that shirt." When Jet was half-naked, Iroh placed him into Zuko's bed.

"Oh, and I sleep where? On the couch?!" Iroh glared at him, but then he just give him a simple nod.

It was already night when Jet finally woke up. Jet was trying to get out of the bed, but a strong, old hand stopped him from getting out of the bed. "Mushi? "Iroh only give him a simple nod and he pushed him gentle back down. "Where *cough* is *cough* Long and Smellerbee?" Was the only sentence he got out before he fell back to his sleep out of exhaustion.

"How is he doing, uncle?" Zuko asked, but not really caring because his was drumming painfully.

"He is doing well, but still I can't heal the broken ribs." Iroh said sighing.

"I'm going for a short walk." Zuko breathed out and stood, however Zuko did a slight stumble and started to walk to the door.

Iroh gave him a strange look, but then he just smiled. "Have fun nephew!" Iroh yelled. Before Zuko could walk out the door, he wavered and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Nephew!"

When Zuko woke up, the first think he saw was Jet's smirk. He was sitting on the opposite side of the couch with a blanked covering his body.

"It's about fucking time you woke up, sleepy head." Zuko only sent a death glare.

"What do you want from me?" Zuko grunted.

"Nothing, your uncle only told me that he will be out all night. So he said that we have to take care ourselves."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny now tell me where is my uncle."

"Lee, he is at his tea shop. I think you forgot that he will be open tonight." Jet said still looking into Lee's eyes. "You know, maybe your uncle did help me survive but I still yet have to think about you." Jet then took out a Blue spirit mask and Zuko almost froze when he saw it.

"Where did you get that?"

"When you were asleep, I was looking around you apartment, Prince Zuko." Jet then took out a poster that had Zuko's picture and on top of the picture said in big letters WANTED. "Oh, and I saw your sister Azula from the window with two girls. One in a pink dress and she was walking on her hands."

"That was Ty lee and the other one was Mai." Zuko whispered in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, anyway I'm planning on telling her you are here and that you are the Blue spirit. But..."

"But nothing, give me that mask." Zuko growled almost getting up before Jet pulled the mask out of his reach.

"No way, first I want something and that something is you pride." Jet smirked evilly.

"No way, I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Zuko you want to stay virgin or stay alive?" Jet asked.

Zuko felt sick and cornered. Jet had all the cards, and this was no brainer without consciences.

"I want to stay alive." Zuko admitted defeated.

Jet's smirk got even bigger and was getting really excited. "Now let me give you a warning. First, I will make it hurt. Second, I will make your first time unforgettable. Third, I will make you scream like the whore you are" Said cruelly whispering in his ear.

Upon hearing what he heard Jet said he began to beg for mercy.

"Please no! I will do anything but this." Jet laughed and he rose up.

"Then you will die." Zuko now really broke down crying, telling him to do to him something else but that. But, Jet only wanted Zuko's body."Zuko, I will ask you one more time. Do you want to live or stay a virgin?" Zuko sobbed before he finally answered Jet's question.

"... Okay."

In flashing moments. All Zuko could hear was Jet's cursing and harsh words and grunts when he had entered him and was fucking him. All Zuko go smell was the sweat dripping from his and the others body and blood. The feeling of Jet thrusting in and out of his so fast tha his insides were taring apart. The sight of Jet's insane gazing down on him like a hunck of meat.

Jet was right, it was painful. Jet had been serious on making Zuko's first time memorable. He didn't want it to be "stained" by the use of any lubricant or loosening. He simply wanted to shove it in, no preparation. It had hurt him on the inside to the point of bleeding. Once Jet finished, he leaned forward enough to make Zuko look at him.

"Now, I will not tell anything to Azula, and you will not tell anything to your uncle. Do you understand me?" Jet said looking at him. Zuko could only nod his head. "Ok, see you tomorrow." Jet said, before he jumped from a window leaving Zuko bleeding and humiliated.

To be continued...

THERE! CHAP 2! Hope ya enjoy! Chap 3 soon!

Words: 865

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	3. Chapter 3

REEEDOOO! Alrighty Chap 3! WHAHOO!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 3

The next day when Iroh came back from the tea shop, surprised when he didn't find Jet in Zuko's bed. He was trying to find him, but he couldn't see him anywhere inside the tea shop.

"Nephew, where is that boy?" Zuko just looked at him and looked back at the floor.

"I don't know where he is and I don't care."

"You look terrible, Zuko." Zuko closed his eyes and he tried to forget about last night. "Do you want a cup of tea, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, but he didn't get any answer. He walked over to his nephew and when he realised that he was sleeping, he just smiled. "Good night, Prince Zuko." Iroh said before he walked out of the room.

When Zuko woke up. He thought he was dead. His body didn't feel right. Like it was being changend in some way. He felt like he would throw up. "Uncle, give me something to drink please." Zuko begged at least for a small cup of water.

"Come here and get it by yourself!" Iroh yelled at him. Zuko was glad that he could still sit up, but walking for him was impossible. "Uncle, a little help please."

"*sigh* I will help you." When Iroh walked into the room he gasped. Zuko was all sweating and he was hardly blushing. "Zuko, are you feeling fine?" Before had chance to walk to him Zuko collapsed on the floor."Zuko!"

When night fell, Zuko still hadn't woke up. Iroh began to worry about Zuko longer Zuko was still asleep and in pain. Finally, Iroh gave up on healing Zuko alone and he called the neighbour who was a doctor. "Hello, I didn't mean to wake you, but my nephew collapsed on the floor and he still hasn't woken up."

Ri just nodded and went for his things. "Sweetheart, our neighbour Mushi came and said his nephew isn't felling well. I'm going to have a look at him, I will be back soon." He kissed his wife and then he went to look at the boy. When they were at Iroh's apartment, Iroh showed him where Zuko was so he can look at him. Zuko was already awake, but his eyes where shut and he tried to fall back asleep. "Are you awake, Lee." Ri asked Zuko with sweet voice. Zuko only nodded as a yes.

After Ri finished with Zuko, he sat on the couch with Iroh and they started to talk about Zuko. "So, what's wrong with him?" Iroh started.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but your nephew is pregnant." Iroh spit out his tea and he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I have to go Mushi. Goodbye." Iroh walked over to Zuko and he glared at him. Zuko flinched back by the glare and try to keep his face hidden.

"Now tell me what happened when I was at the tea shop."

"W-when you w-where gone, Jet woke up f-from his coma. Then he said he k-knew who I-I was and that he will tell Azula." Iroh had heard enough and he just gave Zuko a hard slap on his face. Zuko placed a trembling hand where had been hit. He turned his head with tears in his eyes at his uncle.

"Zuko, you are the fire prince and not just some baby who will let himself get raped and then pregnant." After that Iroh stormed out of the room. Zuko watched his uncle and was about to cry more when he heard a voice.

"I thought ya uncle was a good guy, but now I think I was wrong." Zuko whipped his head round to see Jet climbing through the window. Remembering what he had done to him, Zuko curled up into a ball and tried to protect himself. Zuko just looked at Jet with tears streaming down his face and gasped when he felt Jet hugging him. "I'll help you pack all your things and you're gonna leave with me." Jet said. Zuko didn't know why but somewhere deep down he felt safe with Jet. So Zuko just gave him a simple nod and he started to pack his things.

"Let me help you." Jet whispered.

When Zuko was fully packed, for the last time look at his uncle who was sitting on the couch drinking tea. Zuko then wrapped his arms around Jet's neck and Jet jumped from Zuko's apartment using hooked swords. When they were on the ground, Jet took Zuko's bag and wrapped it around his arm.

"Jump on my back so I can carry you." Zuko did what he was told and hooked his arms around Jet's neck and Jet supported his legs with his hands. (You can imagine how it looks.) "So this is where we live. Will there be any problem that Smellerbee and Longshot living with as?" No responds. "Zuko?" Still nothing. "Sleeping?" Still no response. "I will take that as a yes." Jet chuckled out.

When they were inside Jet's house, Jet laid Zuko on the bed and he covered him with a blanked. "Good night, Zuko." Jet said as he sitting next to Zuko on the bed and he stroked his hair.

To be continued...

BOOOM! CHAP 3 OUT AND ABOUT! Chap 4 anit to far behind!

Words: 876

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	4. Chapter 4

REEDOOOO! BOOM! Chap 4 is done by r one and only...

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

**WARNING: This chap contains horror graphics. Skip when u come to the sign if u wish to.**

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 4

The next morning when Zuko woke up, he thought that he was dead. His mind was all fuzzy and his cheek still sore from the slap from his uncle. "Good morning, sleepy head." Zuko just stared at Jet, thinking it was all just a dream.

"Why did you come for me?" Jet turned his head away from Zuko and spoke.

"When I was at tha street in front of ya apartment, I heard ya uncle yelling at ya or something, and when I saw ya, I knew that if I left ya with him, ya would end up being abused."

"Uncle would never do that to me!" Zuko yelled and sat up. "My uncle woul-"

"Zuko, I've been a victim, and that was abusing! But ya know what? You are only a stupid whore!" Jet yelled at him, but then he noticed the change in Zuko's appearance. Zuko went rigged and hurt painted all over his face. "Zuko, I'm sorry." Zuko's eyes filled with tears. Jet just had to say something that will only make it worst. So he just hugged him. Jet just wiped the tears away. Zuko wrapped his around his belly and groaned. "Zuko, what's wrong." He questioned. Zuko just shook his head. Jet then noticed blood on the bed where Zuko was sitting. "Oh god! Zuko, you're bleeding!" Zuko barely heard that as he passed out.

Jet ran to his closet and he picked up a large, red cape with a hood. He then put it on, he pulled the cape over his head. He ran over to Zuko. As gently as he could he picked him up and he ran out of his house. He soon, however, realized that he did not know where he was going. He would have to ask for the direction.

"Excuse me!" He ran up to a man walking around. "Where is the medical facility?" The man gives him a strange look, but then he noticed the bleeding teenager in his arms, he simple pointed on the building

"That's it."

"Thank you!" Jet called out as he ran to the building.

He kicked the door with his foot hoping it would open, it didn't. Jet screaming. "Somebody help me!" The door opened by a young woman who have must have been an nurse.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"My friend is bleeding." When the nurse saw the blood, she immediately took Jet's hand and she took him with Zuko to a small room with a small bed.

"Sit him down on this bed, I'll get the doctor and she'll be here in a minute!"

"She?" Jet questioned. Not many doctors were women. He did as he was told, and placed Zuko on the bed. After 2 minutes the old doctor came into the room.

"What is the problem? I heard someone is bleeding to death!" She exclaimed.

"No, but he is bleeding."

"Where?" The old doctor asked. Jet just simple pointed at his Zuko pants."Do you think it could be an ulcer?" Jet asked knowing about stress ulcer. He had them before.

"I don't know yet, let me see." She pushed Jet aside and pulled off Zuko's pants and undergarments. She then popped out two boards from the sides of the bed that was designed to hold a woman's legs up and apart during a birth. Next she placed Zuko's legs on the boards.

"Go tell the nurse to get warm water and a towel." She demanded. Jet obeyed. When he and the nurse came back, the doctor took the water and towel, demanded that Jet leave the room.

"But he is my friend!" Jet protested. "I can't leave him!"

"GO!" The doctor demanded, and Jet sigh and did as he was told.

When Zuko woke up he realized that he was half-naked, expect for the towel, lying in the bed. He blinked his eyes and saw women. "Who are you? Where I am?"Zuko asked, talking like he was drunk.

"I will get your friend with sloppy brown hair, he brought you here."

"Jet?" Zuko questioned. The old doctor only shrugged.

"He didn't tell me his name." She then called Jet to come here who immediately ran to the room and he hugged him.

"Thank god, you're okay."

"When you were asleep, we found out that-" She was stopped by Zuko who spoke.

"I'm pregnant." Jet's jaw dropped, he never was thinking about being a father in seventeen. Jet grabbed his hair and he yanked it, he then buried his face in hands.

"I can't believe this, I just can't."

The old doctor sat in her chair before she spoke. "Well, you will have to accept it in three months when he will go into the labour."

"Only three months?" Jet yelled. The doctor nodded her head.

"So, here are your pants, you can go home now." Then she left the room to let Zuko put his cloths on in privacy. Then they went to Jet's apartment.

"Nephew?"Zuko heard his uncle who was really pissed off. "How can you run away from me? You are going back to my apartment now, and don't expect that I will be nice to you." He took Zuko's hand and he started to drag him into the apartment.

"No! Leave me alone!" He yelled at his uncle. Iroh only turned around and he slapped him.

"You *slap* will *slap* never *slap* ever *slap* yell *slap* AT ME!" Zuko's cheeks now where red and sore.

"You really are just like my father Iroh. Maybe it would have been better if I did stay with him." With that Zuko grabbed Jet by his hand and he walked away to Jet's apartment.

When they were at Jet's apartment, Zuko ran to Jet's bed, sobbing into the pillow. Jet just sat on the bed next to Zuko and stroked his hair

"Jet?" Zuko whispered with cracked voice.

"Yes?" Zuko looked at Jet with tears pouring down his face.

"Can I stay with you forever here? I don't want to go back to my uncle." Jet was little shocked, but then he just smiled and he stroked Zuko's hair as a 'yes'.

The crying ended when Zuko went to sleep by Jet's stroking. Jet smiled at this and he covered him with a small blanket. He then crawled next to Zuko falling into sleep with a loving smile.

*Zuko's dream* **(WARNING HORROR GRAPHCS)**

"It was a mistake, uncle. Please don't hurt me anymore."Zuko begged on his knees. Blood poured from his mouth, head and back.

"You are just a fucking mistake that should have died in your mother's womb." And then Iroh gave the last strike and everything went black.

Zuko then saw a little baby covered in blood. The baby looked just like him when he was a baby himself. Then when he looked closer, he saw little melted chocolate eyes. There was no way in mistaking it, it was his and Jet's baby. Then it started to cry. Zuko felt pain in his stomach, and then everything went black again. The last thing Zuko remembered was Jet calling out his name.

*End of Zuko's dream* **(End of horror graphic)**

"Zuko wake up! Zuko come on, wake up!" Jet was shaking his body, but not much. When Zuko finally woke up, he saw Jet's worried eyes.

"What happened?" Zuko asked with sleepy voice.

"What happened? What happened to you? You where shaking and all."

"I had a dream that my uncle killed me." Jet's eyes got big. "But, I'm okay now." He said lying through his teeth. "Let's go back to sleep." Zuko closed his eyes, trying to sleep again. He then fell asleep, listening to Jet's heartbeat.

To be continued...

THERE U GO! That chap 4 done for now. Edited by me. PLEASE REVIEW!

Words: 1,282

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	5. Chapter 5

REEDOOOO! HERES CHAP 5!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 5

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm leaving with you, only because if I would go away, I would only end up on the street." Zuko said, holding a broom in front of Jet's face. "Plus, I'm not a cleaning woman, or how you'd say it." Jet was not surprised by Zuko's behaviour. Two years ago, they had a prego girl in their camp, so he kind of knew how to act around a pregnant person. But honestly? Zuko was kinda pissing him off.

"Dammed hormones." Jet mumbled under his breath. He stood up, walking towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going, Jet?" Zuko said, stepping in front of the door.

"I'm going to check the car." Zuko looked at him.

"You have a car?"

"YES, we live in a 21st century, stupid!" Jet screamed, making Zuko back away a little.

"Sorry." Jet signed, walking outside to go check the car

* * *

"Okay, the car looks good." Jet said after looking at the car, he heard a knocking at the door. "Can I hel-AHHHH!" Jet screamed when he opened the door. There was a man standing, cover in blood, his left arm was gone.

"Arrghghhhtttt." The man creped, then he tried to bite Jet. Jet luckily just in time kicked the man out of the door, closing it shut.

"Jet!" Zuko screamed, running towards Jet. "There are people eating each other outside. I don't want to be eaten too." Jet looked at Zuko; he wasn't going to let some freaks eat him.

"Go pack your clothes, we are getting out of Ba Sing Se. And don't forget about food and water, too." Zuko nodded, running to the kitchen. "Ok, now I really have to get this baby ready." Jet said, looking at his car.

* * *

"Ok, what we got here?" Zuko was looking around the house; Jet said that he has a gun here somewhere. "Oh, here it is." Zuko grabbed the gun, putting it into his bag. "Oh, here is also something else." Zuko said to himself when he grabbed something. It was a shotgun. "Where did he get this stuff, anyway?" Zuko grabbed also all the amo that was there, they are going to need it in the future. Zuko also grabbed his twin swords and Jet's Hooked ones.

"Have you got everything, Zuko?!" Jet screamed from the garage. "Give me ten more minutes." Jet didn't like waiting. They could be broken in within not even in a minute. "Okay, I'm here."Zuko handed Jet the bag with the food.

"Oh, and I found a shotgun." Jet looked at the shotgun in his hand and wondered where he had lost it. But now it didn't matter. They had to get out of Ba Sing Sa, and fast.

"Ok, get in." Jet then got behind the Wheel. "Are you going to be okay?" Jet asked worriedly.

"I'm just pregnant, Jet. I can handle it." Jet nodded, stepping on it, when two of the freaks just broke through the door.

"Ok, let's go." driving out of the garage and the driving to the gates fast.

"This is so horrible." Zuko whispered, looking out of the window. Zooming past he saw people eating each other and screaming. Some being cornered by the freaks while some ran for their lives. He placed a hand on his belly, protecting it from the monsters.

When they were driving past Zuko's uncle tea shop, Jet noticed something. There were people hiding inside the buildings.

"Do you want to get your uncle?" Jet asked, stopping the car.

"No, I don't want him near me. Can we go now?" Zuko snapped, not thinking about it once more.

"I'm not starting this car unless you're totally sure."

Zuko thought for a while, he wasn't sure if he should get the only person that ever loved him. No, his uncle said that he hates him. No way he was going save his life. "No, we are not saving him, let's go." Jet signed, starting the car once again.

"This is gonna be a long ride."

* * *

It was night already, all those son of bitches where here. Jet gave them a nickname when he was bored. "I'm stopping here, you have to get some sleep." Zuko looked at him. His eyes where already red from rubbing them.

"We can't sleep now, they are here." Zuko said, pointing on a random place outside the window.

"Zuko, you don't have to sleep, but think about the baby." Jet was right.

"Fine." Zuko mumbled, grabbing an old blanket that was in his bag. "Goodnight." Zuko whispered, resting his head on the window.

"Goodnight." Jet whispered back, turning off the small light that was there.

To be continued...

Phew chap 5 there. Credits go ta Bloody-red-scar tha author. And me for edit! YEAH! Chap 6 soon! PLEASE SEND IN REVEIWS! We only had one so far!

SPRED THA WORD IF YA A JETKO FAN! HERES! CHAAAAPPPPP! 6!

Words: 785

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6! HOPE YA LIKE!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 6

Zuko woke up craking his neck.

"Ouch." Damm it hurt like hell. When he opened his eyes he saw a one of the freaks trying to break through the window. "AHHHHH!" Zuko screamed. Falling into Jet's lap. He smiled when he noticed a pair of melted chocolate eyes.

"Good morning." Jet said, smiling.

"That fucker just scared the shit out of me! and you're just sitting there!" Zuko yelled, sitting up.

"Language Zuko." Jet said, helping Zuko to sit up.

"Jet, there are more of them coming towards the car." Zuko grabbed his belly. If the freaks were going to break in, he would do everything to keep his baby safe.

"Give me the gun." Zuko nodded, grabbing the gun.

"How much amo is there?" Jet asked.

"I don't know, I barely know how to shot with it."

"Ah, just give it to me." Jet said, grabbing the gun from Zuko's hand. He filled the gun with amo and placed his hooked swords around his waist.

"You don't have to be mean." Jet turned towards him.

"Well, those sons of bitches wouldn't be here if you could keep your mouth shut!" Jet growled.

Now Zuko was ready to tear Jet apart. " How can it be my fault? He scared the shit out of me." Jet then grabbed Zuko by his hair. Pulling at it making Zuko squirm.

"You are going to hide under the blanked, and you're going to keep your fucking mouth shut. Do you understand me?" Zuko felt tears slide down his cheek.

"Yes." Jet un did his hold of Zuko's hair.

"If I hear a word from you, I promise that you will get a bullet between your eyes." Zuko gulped. Why was Jet so mean to him. First he's nice and all and now he is talking to him like he was a piece of shit. He was carrying his baby for god's sake. Does he want him to lose his own child? No, it couldn't be true. Then he heard a gun fire outside the car.

"Come at me you sons of bitches." Jet screamed, shooting between their eyes. Finally he shot the last one and went to the car. When he opened the door, Zuko moved closer to the window. Jet gave a confused, and realised what he said. Jet felt the feeling of horror at what he said. He couldn't believe what he had said.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ya." Jet said when he sat behind the wheel hoping Zuko did believe him. But Zuko didn't have a response to it. Jet sighed and started the car. _Great going Jet._ _Great going..._

* * *

It was pitch black and the lights were no help what's so ever. Jet was driving on an old road an it was all quite until he saw a dog running across the road mere meters from the car. In that second he lost control of the car. The car swerved past the dog into a tree with a crash. Jet groaned after the impact. He rubbed his head and did the first thing that came to mind. Make sure Zuko was okay.

"Zuko?" Finally after blinking, his vision returned to see blood everywhere. "Oh, no." Zuko winced when Jet tried to pick him up. "Everything is going ta be fine Zuko. I have some bandages here." Zuko winced again when Jet finally picked him up on the second try. Tears threatened to come out of Jet's eyes, fear for Zuko and the baby's life. Jet noticed Zuko's blood soaked pants. "Shit." He cursed at himself.

At that next moment, Jet's heart stopped. He heard those freaks behind him, not too far away. But by the amount of loud sounds they were making, there was lot of them. Jet thought scarcely on what to do. Then he said.

"There is one of our colonies not to far away; we'll have ta go there." Jet said grabbing the gun and putting it into the back of his pocket. He grabbed a shotgun and he putted it on his back. He placed his and Zuko swords on his back. He grabbed a small bag that was next to Zuko. In the bag where many kinds of medicine and bandages. He glanced over at Zuko.

"I know everything hurts you now, but can you hold this please?" Zuko could only nod as he was really scared about his baby, and Jet could see it in his eyes. He handed Zuko the bag and lifted him on his back.

As Jet began to walk to the colonies, he saw a group of those sons of bitches coming at him. 'Why the hell are they sprinting?' Jet though. "This is gonna be a long run." Jet said, starting to sprint to the colonies that were two miles away.

To be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW! OUR AUTHOR HAS SAID THAT IF RAITINGS IN REVIEWS GO UP! SHE WILL POST MORE SMUT IN THA NEAR FUTURE!

Thank u JetMarino! For ya suport! Me and Bloody-red-scar THANK U!

CHAP 7! FOR A!

Words: 807

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	7. Chapter 7

REEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOO! CHAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP! 7!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 7

Jet rand down the road as fast as he could, he wasn't going let those freaks eat him or Zuko.

"Je..Jet." Zuko gasped out, tightening his grip around Jet's neck.

"Hold *Pant* on Zuko. *pant* We are almost *Pant* there." Jet tried to run faster, but he was tired and scared. He could trip over and crash Zuko and the baby.

"T-There're right behind us." Jet tightened Zuko closer to his body.

"Zuko *pant* I can see the colonies. *pant* we're going to be *Pant* okay." Jet could see the main entrance. "OPEN THE GATE!" Jet screamed, when he saw the colonies. (He lived in the only colonies that were built on the trees.) He ran to the door and banged hard on it. A view whole appeared on the side

"Who is it?" A small girl asked.

"My name is Jet. I'm the leader of the main colonies." The girl blinked. Then she saw that he was holding someone.

"Please open, he's hurt." Jet begged.

"Open the gate!" The girl shouted. When the gate opened a doctor ran towards them. He took Zuko into his arms.

"Is he bitten?" The doctor asked, taking Zuko into his room.

"No, I would never let any of those sons of bitches hurt him." Jet snarled.

"Hmm, I will have to check on him, but alone. Stay outside." Jet sited on a chair that was there. "I hope he will okay." Jet sighed. He then heard a blood curling scream.

"Stop it! Don't hurt me!" Zuko screamed, Jet jumped up from the sound. When he opened the door. He will never forget what he saw. The doctor had a knife in his hand, getting ready to cut Zuko belly who was defenceless strapped to the table. "What the fuck are you doing?" Jet screamed, kicking the man away from Zuko. "What the hell where you planning to do to him?" The doctor just smirked.

"I wanted to get the child out of him, so he or she can live happily with me for the rest of his or her life." The doctor said, still smirking eyes gleaming over Zuko's belly.

"Well that is not happening." Jet yelled at him, kicking him in the balls. He unbuckled Zuko and picked him up. "It's okay. I'm going to take care of you from now." Zuko stared at him.

"B-but, what are you going to do if I get into labour?!" Jet only smiled; helping Zuko into a car he found within the grounds.

"Zuko, don't worry. I'll make sure that both of you will be okay." But Zuko didn't hear. Sleep took over him and truly he exhausted from the blood loose. "Sweet dreams." Jet whispered, kissing Zuko's forehead. He then started the car. To tell the truth, he wanted to get out of this place.

To be continued...

CHAP 8 SOON!

Words: 471

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

REEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOO! HELLO! Another chap! CHAP 8!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 8 Part 1

"My legs hurt. When are we going to be in Omashu?" In the night, not even 50 miles away from Omashu the motor died. Now they had to walk, and to tell the truth, Zuko wasn't in any condition for treks.

"Dunno. Do you want me to carry you?" Zuko blushed immediately.

"It's okay, I can walk." Zuko blushed even more. He felt stupid. Even when he had a crush on Mai when he young, he never blushed this much. Jet noticed Zuko blushing and smirked.

"Hey, why are blushing? You like me, don't you?" Jet smirked.

"No, not at all." Jet stared at him, he knew Zuko pretty well enough to know that he had just lied to him. He knew that Zuko will tell him someday that he likes him.

"Anyway, do you know this place?" Jet asked, pointing at a cave. Zuko looked at the cave. He never really was in a cave this big before.

"No, I don't." Zuko answered him. He never was an expert on caves. Maybe Jet was. But he looked more like he knew more about woods and trees than just caves.

"It's okay that you don't know the name o the cave. The name of this Cave is 'Two lovers cave'. Now let me tell you a story. A Long time ago, when the world was still young, there was a mountain that divided the two villages.

One day a man from the eastern village climbed the mountain, and when he reached the top, he met a woman from the western village. The villages where enemies, so they could not be together. But their love was strong, so they found a way. The two lovers learned earthbending from the badger moles. They became the first earthbenders.

They built elaborated tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them was lost forever in the labyrinth. Then one day the man didn't come. He had died in the war between the two villages. Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power. She could have destroyed them all. But instead, she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The women's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love. And I don't remember the rest." Jet finished, trying to catch his breath.

Zuko stared in awe at Jet when he finished. "Wow, who told you this story?"

"My parents when I was young." Jet said gravely.

"Oh, I was wondering. Where are your parents anyway? I only saw you in Ba Sing Sa with Bee and Long." Jet's eyes stung. He really missed his mother and his father.

"They died when a group of fire benders attacked our village. Only few of us survived." Zuko looked away, feeling guilty for asking Jet this question and feeling guilty that his own nation would do something so terrible. He felt so horrible that his own nation would hurt so many lives. It made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let's just go to Omashu." But before Zuko could go the wrong way, Jet grabbed him by his hand.

"We have to get on the other side of the mountain."

"Are you crazy, those freaks could be there?" Jet looked at him and then he took out the gun. He held out Zuko's twin swords for him to take and he did.

"We're just gonna have to risk it, Zuko."

_You are really are an Idiot, Jet._ Zuko thought, smiling to himself. He placed them on his belt while Jet took out his. "Ok, let's go."

To be continued...

Words: 626

HOPE YA LIKEY! CHAP 8 PART 2! SOOON!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

REEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOO! HELLO! Another chap! Part 2! I helped out the story out on this one this time!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 8 Part 2

Jet lead Zuko through the dark tunnels with nothing but the flashlight in his hand. In the other hand, Zuko held on and trailed along behind; listening out for any of the freaks coming their way.

"Hey Jet. Do you think they're gonna get us." Zuko whispered, not trying to make much noise or show any fear in his voice. He wasn't gonna let them get to him and his baby.

"Shut it." Jet whispered harshly back, tightening his hold to the point of Zuko biting his lip in pain.

"What did I do this time?" Zuko whispered back, not wanting to make Jet angry. But he could be sorry about that later. Jet grinded his teeth together and whipped his body round to Zuko.

"If you don't shut up, they will fucking hear us, and they will kill us. Do you understand me?" He growled. Zuko mentally whimpered but stayed strong. He wasn't gonna let Jet and his moods scare him. He had better things than be scared. He placed a hand on his two month belly and gave a little rub. Zuko opened his mouth.

"Will you please stop talking to me like I'm a piece of shit because I'm not a piece of shit. I'm carrying your child for god sake!"

Suddenly everything erupted with an ear-piercing screech.

"EACHH AHEEEEACHHHH!"

"J-Jet." Zuko whispered, hugging Jet closer. Jet noticed that Zuko was freaking out and needed to calm him down.

"It's gonna be alright." Jet shushed gently, stroking his hair for comfort. Then Jet saw that thing that was making the notice. Jet's jaw dropped. He was a 2 meter tall which looked like he weight over 300 pounds. And it was coming their way.

"Run!" Jet yelled, holding Zuko's hand strongly, and started to sprint off into another direction. Zuko gave a startled cry when his hand slipped through Jet's grip.

"JET!" Zuko yelled. Jet didn't hear him, and just kept moving. Zuko shook his head and ran to try to get to him.

Jet ran deeper into the mountain looking for the way out. Jet weaved and sprinted through the tunnels desperately trying to find a way out. Then, Jet heard echoing sound pouncing off the walls. He could hear more than one sound coming around the corner up ahead. When Jet ran to the corner, he saw at ten more creeping towards them.

"Shit. Shit. Shit" Jet cursed at himself. He turned round getting ready to sprint down another way, but he no longer felt Zuko's hand.

"Zuko!" Jet screamed. He got no response. "FUCK!" Jet cursed at himself, turning on the sport facing where the ten other freaks were, and ran straight into the darkness.

To be continued...

Words: 451

HOPE YA LIKEY! CHAP 8 PART 3! SOOON!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	10. Chapter 8 Part 3

REEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOO! HELLO! Another chap! CHAP 8! PART 3!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 8 Part 3

It was quiet, and Zuko could no longer see the flashlight Jet had. He couldn't see or hear anything. Zuko came to a halt, breathing hard from running. Zuko fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

_Damm it._ Zuko thought to himself. He hissed as a pain shot through his stomach. "You really would have thought he could have waited for me at least." Zuko whispered, grabbing his 5 month pregnant stomach, (He's gone through almost 2 months now, so he should look somewhere around 5 months pregnant.) where the pain shot through. "Ahhh!" Zuko screamed when he was jerked back by something latching on his leg, hard. "Let go of me you son of a bitch!" Zuko screamed.

Zuko kicked out his leg and hit something solid and mushy. Given the chance, Zuko got up and made a run for it. Suddenly, above him and green glow started to appear. Zuko held up a hand to block the bright light. Blinking, he saw green crystals hanging above the ceiling. Zuko could only take a moment to stare in aww at the colour and diamonds. When he faintly saw some freaks making their way out of the shadows towards him.

"Fuck." Zuko looked around for some place to hide. He saw a crack in the wall. It was big enough for Zuko to fit in there.

When Zuko squeezed through the crack, he turned his head and closed his eyes. Praying and hoping that he didn't make too much noise to get the freaks to notice him. He could smell the dead carcases come close to him and Zuko sucked in a breath. After a minuet he peaked his eye open to see the zombies walking creepy down the tunnel, into the darkness.

When Zuko poked his head out to see the area clear he slowly and quietly started to walk back to the last place he saw Jet running.

"I hope Jets alright." Zuko whispered to himself. He felt a sickly feeling in his gut. He thought he was gonna throw up... And not to his surprise, he did.

"Oh god. What am I'm going to do." He cried silently to himself, wiping him mouth. He didn't get a reply.

Zuko felt scared and frightened and didn't know what to do. Then, he felt something click in his mind. _If Jet won't help me... I guess I'm gonna have to protect you myself._ Zuko thought placing a protective hand around his stomach. Shakily he got up and stood, he sighed with confidents and followed the crystals.

* * *

Jet ran through many tunnels. Hoping that the freaks didn't find him and eat him alive. Thinking about it just made I'm sick. Then his flashlight began to die.

"No, NO, FUCK!" Jet screamed, throwing the flash light against the ground. "Now I can't see shit." Jet cursed at himself, starting to walk into another tunnel.

Jet saw a green light above him start to glow. He stared up hazily. He was slightly confused, but then he remembered something.

'That's it! The two lovers used the glowing crystals to find their way!' Jet thought grinning and ran after the lights. But Jet then noticed.

"How can they glow when we didn't kissed?... Somebody else must be in the cave." Jet whispered to himself.

* * *

Zuko walked down the tunnels, following the crystals as they got bigger the further they went. Zuko then started to hear whispering around the corner.

_Please let it be Jet._ Zuko thought, looking carefully around the corner. His eyes widen when he saw the Avatar.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, sending a water whip towards him. Zuko didn't have enough time to bring his swords out to block or avoid the hit. Only to turn his side, protecting his stomach away from the attack. Zuko hit against the wall with a splash thud.

"Katara stop it!" Toph yelled. When Katara stopped, Zuko sat against the wall on his side, the side that was attacked was bloody and bruised. Zuko breathed hard and tried to stay awake.

"S-stop it." Zuko panted out. "I'm with child." Katara burst out laughing.

"You? Caring a child? Zuko, I've seen this kind of thing before and he was a lot bigger then you are. Who would even sleep with you? Only an Idiot!" Aang looked at Katara worriedly. She had never been so violet and mean before. He noticed Zuko holding his stomach.

"Katara, I think he's is right. Look at him." Katara stopped laughing, looking at the bloody prince.

"He's only faking it Aang. Look at him, he's only fat. He would have to be a lot bigger." Katara smiled to herself, looking at the bloody puddle that was now there.

"Twinkeltoes is right Sugarqueen. I can feel movements inside him." Zuko looked at her, Toph had always looked so happy and all. But now she looked serious. Zuko would have to thank her later for sticking up for him.

"I don't care Toph! It's Zuko! He's been chasing after Aang! It's only a trick!" Katara snarled at the blind girl. Zuko didn't get to hear Toph's reply, because Zuko's eyes rolled into the back of his head, unconscious.

To be continued...

OKAY! THAS CHAP 8 PART 3. Part 4 will be soon and final part. NOT THE END. Just then end of these link parts. THEN CHAP 9!

Words: 865

HOPE YA LIKEY! CHAP 8 PART 4! SOOON!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	11. Chapter 8 Part 4

REEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOO! GREAT OH MIGHTY! CHAP 8 PART 4 FINAL! NOT THE END! JUST THE END OF THA CHAP 8's. It was going on for ever! Now, chap 8! I helped on this as well as edit grammar and spelling!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 8 Part 4

"Katara! How could you?!" Toph yelled at Katara.

"He was going to attack us!" Katara yelled back.

"SHHH! Be quiet you two." Sokka hushed. "Do you want those things coming back?"

"But she still hurt Zuko." Toph said.

"I know, Toph. But Zuko is a bad person; he would have taken Aang as soon as are guard was down." Sokka said, and Katara smiled when her brother agreed with her.

"He's... not that all bad." Aang interrupted. Katara whipped her head round in shock.

"What?" Katara said disbelieving.

"W-well when you were all sick. I ran into Zhao and I sort of umm... got caught." Aang said nervously.

"WHAT!?" Katara yelled.

"Katara! Shhhh!" Sokka said again silencing her sister.

"You shut up Sokka!" Katara yelled at her brother.

"Can you be quite Katara, please? I don't want to be eaten by those things." Aang whispered, hoping she would calm down.

"Guys, I can feel someone walking this way, and it's not one of those things." Toph said.

When Katara saw who it was, her jaw dropped.

"Jet." She whispered happily. When Jet saw Zuko, sitting in a pool of his own blood he gasped. It was like one of his nightmares coming to life.

"Zuko!" He screamed, ignoring the gang and knelt next to him. "What have you done to him?!"

"Jet! Y-you're alive!" Katara yelled.

"I asked you a question! What have you done to him?" Jet asked again glaring at the group. Katara looked back at him in shock and turned her face into anger.

"He attacked us!" Katara screamed at Jet who was now holding Zuko bridal style.

"No, he didn't. You did!" Toph yelled at Katara. Katara looked at Jet and then at the prince.

"He's the monster here!" Katara yelling at Jet.

"No, you're the monster. How could you do this to a person who is with a child?!"

"I didn't know!" Katara defended.

"Aren't there already enough of dead people? If the baby doesn't make it...then I will fucking kill you!" Jet screamed at Katara. He looked at Zuko when he saw that his hand moved a little.

"J-Jet." Zuko crocked out. Jet stared wide eye at Zuko and held him tighter.

"You gonna be fine. Just hold on." Jet whispered giving a little smile.

"Oh, you're awake Zuko. Let me put you back to sleep." Katara smirked, sending another water whip on Zuko. Luckily Jet had time to turn, so he and Zuko didn't get hit.

"Are you crazy?!" Jet yelled at her.

"HE'S A MONSTER! HE'S A FIREBENDER! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PROTECT HIM?" Katara yelled angrily at him. Jet bit his tongue and growled and was about to yell back when Toph spoke out loud.

"GUYS! Those things are coming our way! We need to get moving!"

"He is not like the other fire benders!" Jet screamed at Katara.

"You you are right. He's not the same. HE IS WORSE!" Katara screamed back.

"GUYS! WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Toph yelled getting every ones attention.

"ARRGR FROONDA!" A voice creped.

"J..Jet." Zuko crocked out, looking up at Jet.

"Their right behind you!" Toph screamed starting to run. Jet just had enough time to avoid him getting bit and started to follow. They ran till they came to the exit way out of the mountain. With quick movements, Toph closed the barriers with her earth bending.

When they finally made it to up, the hill where Appa was. Katara stopped running.

"Jet you can come with us. BUT I WILL NOT LET HIM ON APPA!" Katara screamed.

"How many times have I told you that he is with a child? I can't leave him here." Jet said calm.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS. HE IS A FUCKING MONSTER. HE DOESN'T HAVE A HEART. HE SHOULD DIE WHEN HE WAS BORN!" Katara screamed at Jet. Jet could swear that her eyes were in slits.

"BUT IT'S MY CHILD!" Jet yelled at Katara silencing her. "I don't care whether it's me to die or not. But I need to get to Zuko to a hospital as fast as possible! If you're not gonna help, I'll just run the rest away to Omashu!" Katara stared at Jet in shock. Aang looked at Zuko in his condition.

"Katara, there coming with us." Aang said.

"WHAT!?" Katara yelled.

"Look. Zuko saved me once. Now I'm returning the favour. As the Avatar I will not harm or abandon someone when I can help it." Aang said sternly, not room for argument, but Katara didn't take hint.

"He didn't care if he saved you. He only did so he could catch you himself." Katara yelled, feeling betrayed being the only one not seeing reason.

"Look Katara. I know it's hard but we can't just leave them." Sokka tried to reason. Katara looked at her brother in shock and looking around the rest of the group she saw that no one was on her side. She glanced at Zuko and saw what she had done. His bleeding cuts still dripping in and Jet cold hard stare at her. She finally gave in, only with the pity she had left.

"Fine." She hissed out.

"But if he makes a single move, he's dead." Looking at the prince, who looked more in pain then she ever saw.

"Katara, he's hurt. He will not attack us. Please, let's just get on Appa." When everybody where on Appa, Aang saw some of them freaks running towards the bison.

"Appa yip yip." The bison took off just in time. In the saddle, Jet manoeuvred to the back with Zuko still bleeding. He examined the wounds and went to his bag.

"Oh, Jet. I want all of your guns."Katara started again.

"Hello no!" Jet growled after he got out the bandages. "After what you did. I don't think I would listen to a fucking word you say! Besides, I've used these for the past month. And my swords aren't going anywhere!"

"How can I trust you when you got weapons?" Katara smirked. Aang shivered at the tone Katara used.

'She was never this mean.' Aang thought.

"J...Jet...q-quiet." Zuko crocked out, Jet barely could hear him.

"Will you shut the fuck up already?! I'm really getting tired of your shit. He is hurt, he can't hardy talk. So how the fuck can he hurt you? You bitch!" Jet finished, trying to catch his breath.

"J-Jet...*pant*" Zuko mange to say loud enough to get his attention. Jet looked down and shushed him.

"I'm sorry. I'll be quieter." But silence wasn't no his side.

"Katara! Just be quiet! I'm getting a head ache from all this yelling." Toph said.

"Yeah. Will talk about this later." Sokka put in. Katara turned to Aang who was at the front being really quiet.

"Aang?" Katara asked hopefully.

"Look. Just deal with this until we get to Omashu. Then we can go our separate ways as soon as we get there." Jet said quietly and strongly. "Agreed?" Jet asked. The group didn't say yes or no, so Jet took it as an okay and tended to Zuko wounds. He'd be dammed if he let Katara come near Zuko ever, and that he would ever let him out of his sight ever again.

To be continued...

WHA HOOO! TA TA TA DA! CHAP 9 SOON! Next chap is a specal one so make sure ta keep ya eyes pealed! TTFN! FOR NOW!

Words: 1,212

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	12. Chapter 9

REEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOO! WHA HOOO! TA TA TA CHAP 9 SOON! Next chap is a spesh one so make sure ta keep ya eyes peeled! TTFN! FOR NOW! HOLLY SHIT! 2,326 WORDS! Longest chap yet! Hope ya enjoy. I HELPED! Song used is Untitled by Simple life

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 9

It was night-time and everyone was asleep except for Jet. Who was keeping a watchful eye on Zuko holding his body close to his chest and wrapping his arms around the base of Zuko's belly. He may have managed to stop the bleeding but it wasn't going to hold forever. He needed to get to Omashu as soon as possible to make sure Zuko and the baby was alright._ If_ they were still alright by then. He could trust being near _her_. He glanced over at a sleeping Katara. Well... he will just have to fix that if it came to it.

Jet always had his own way of solving things with violence. Well, look where that got him.

His life was a mess. He couldn't save his parents. He couldn't do anything to stop his Freedom Fighters from leaving. And now he kept letting Zuko get hurt. He subconsciously hugged him tighter.

He was hurting... His memories haunted him...

_I open my eyes. I try to see, but I'm blinded by the white light... _

His house, burning to the ground.

_I can't remember how. I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight..._

The nights he slept on the hard floor in the forest... Alone.

_And I can't stand the pain._

He remembered when a soldier hit him with a ball of fire.

_And I can't make it go away._

Whenever Jet touched that please where he was hit with that ball of fire, it still brought back bad memories

_No I can't stand the pain._

It always brought those painful memories back.

_How could this happen to me. I made my mistakes._

The time when he almost flooded a whole village. For what?

_I've got nowhere to run. The night goes on as..._

The choices he made are what made him today.

_I'm fading away._

He sometimes did image himself fading away.

_I'm sick of this life._

He hated his life.

_I just wanna scream!_

He wanted to scream.

_How could this happen to me?_

Why?

No, Jet shouldn't think about the past. He will be a father in few weeks. He will have a son or a daughter that he could teach everything he knew. A little baby that would play with his hair. A baby to sing and watch over. He looked at Zuko, smiling at him. He then traced his hands around Zuko's belly. Then jet felt a soft pressure against his hand only for a second.  
Then it was gone Jet pulled back in shocked. Staring wide eye at where he felt the kick. Jet traced his hand on that please where he felt it. Then it happened again.

"It's alive, it's real." Jet whispered to himself happily, knowing that the child is still alive. He couldn't help the giddy feeling that emerged in his chest. He smiled and rubbed Zuko's belly again. Also- He couldn't hold the fox smirk that appeared on his face.

Jet felt something wet .When he looked at his hand he saw it covered in blood.

"Oh, god. Not again." He laid Zuko on the saddle trying to find the bag. "Where it is?" Jet whispered to himself.

"Looking for something?" Jet's blood froze when he heard that voice.

"I thought that you were sleeping?" Jet looked at her, angrily. Katara waved the bag in front of Jet's face.

"I will give you the bag and you will give me your guns." Katara smirked, she really liked the guns. Let them die, she didn't care. "Or I will give you the bag and I can hit Zuko once more." Jet was silent for a while, he didn't know if he should give her the guns, but he didn't want her to hurt Zuko. Jet didn't have time to answer. "I will take that as a yes!" Katara smiled sending a water whip towards Zuko. When Zuko felt the pain in his back he screamed painfully, waking everybody up.

"You bitch!" Jet yelled lunging at her pinning her to the saddle by her neck, catching her off guard.

"Hay! Get off of her!" Sokka yelled trying to pray Jet off of her. But Jet didn't listen. He just stared at Katara's gasping pale face, trying to breath for air. Aang was ready to throw Jet off the saddle with his air bending before Toph yelled.

"Jet! Zuko's bad! Really bad!" Toph yelled trying to nudge the fire bender awake. Jet seemed to blink out of his trance before looking over to Zuko. Who looked was in so much pain that his voice was mute.

He ripped the bag from Katara's hand and made his way over to Zuko. He didn't know where Zuko was bleeding from. The wound Katara gave? The bleeding from being pregnant. He didn't know. He checked the new wound. Not to serious. It had been coming from inside.

"Why did you strangle Katara?!" Aang yelled angrily at the freedom fighter.

"How long till we get to Omashu?" Jet asked sternly ignoring the Avatar's question.

"Two days." The avatar said, still waiting for the freedom fighter to answer his question.

"Fuck, that's too long. Do you know where the nearest hospital is?" Aang just shook his head.

"The nearest hospital is in Omashu."Aang looked at the fire bender.

"Katara, what did you do to him?" Toph asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Katara yelled, trying to defend herself.

"You are fucking liar! He's already in terrible shape and you still finish him like this? Are you even a human?! There is a child inside of him. A fucking child! You could at least think of that first, No!" Jet finished, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not a human?!You slept with a fire bender! Not me! And I don't give a single fuck what will happen to that fucking child!"Katara screamed.

"Can you two be quite and help him a little!" Toph was kneeling next to Zuko trying to keep him calm.

"Oh, now you are on the fire bender's side?!" Katara laughed.

"Katara, they are only trying to find a safe place where to stay like us." Toph said, calmly. Katara then grabbed the gun.

"Somebody make a fucking move and I'll put a bullet in their head!" Jet growled, he looked at Zuko who had his face hidden.

"Ok, Kat calm down." Sokka, walking to her slowly.

"Don't you fucking move closer to me!" Katara yelled at her brother, pointing the gun between his eyes.

"What does that make you?" Katara flicked her eyes on Jet and gave a hateful glare pointing the gun at him. "The Katara I used to know before all this freak shit happened, was the strong independent women that stood level-headed and gave everything a chance. You saw the wrongs in my choices Katara, and you were happy and bright. You soothed and helped others. You said so yourself that those people in the fire nation colonies, that it was wrong to kill them." Katara face softened only a little but still held the gun pointing at him.

"BUT WHERE IS SHE NOW! Now all I see is a fucked up women. Who is even willing to kill a child that hasn't done anything! Not even born! Also is willing to kill her own friends! Your own brother!" Katara gasped.

"You're no better than the fire nation! The world is fucked up now! And the only way to get through it is to help others and stand through it day and night!" Jet yelled.

When Jet caught his breath he continued."You really are insane, Katara! You are trying to kill an unborn child. The world is really fucked up. In times like this we should fight together. No one cares if you are a fire bender or water bender."Jet finished, trying to stay calm.

"I will not trust a fire bender!" Katara yelled, pointing the gun at Zuko, then she tried to shot Zuko. Luckily the bullet only hit through Zuko's shoulder and not Zuko's heart.

"You bitch!" Toph pulled him back with her arms before he ran over to Katara and chopped her head off. "I'll kill you!" Jet shouted. Katara smirked.

"Katara... Please." Aang said.

She then looked at Zuko once more, noticing the blood under him, then she looked at Toph. Her eyes where full of tears. Then she looked at Sokka who looked pissed as hell and then she looked at Aang who was trying to calm her down. Finally, she looked at Jet who was looking at her with all of his hate. Katara dropped the gun. Sokka and Aang sighed in relief and Jet who t however, still held his glare at Katara who glared right back.

"I think you need to help Zuko, Katara." Toph sniffed. Katara was about to lash out and say 'No!' But Sokka seemed to have read Katara's mind and got to it first.

"Fix. Him." Sokka hissed out. Katara stared wide at her brother but could only flinch. She made him look at her like that. Now she was paying the price. Katara walked over and sat next to Zuko. Zuko curled up in Jets chest shivering. Katara reached out to Zuko before Jet pulled him back.

"Look do you want-" Katara started.

"One wrong move. And you won't 'want to do anything'." Jet spitted out. Making Katara shiver at the tone.

Zuko was laid on his unwounded side, meaning facing Katara. She stared at Zuko in all the hate she could muster before ripping the side of his cloths. You could hear Aang gag and Sokka gasp in the background while Toph covered her nose. The blood seemed to be patched well, but only just. The wipe she sent earlier was fresh and little bits of bruises around it. The bullet where she shot him seemed to make an exit as well. Katara gather water from her pouch and started with the wipe marks first.

The thing about water benders, is that at times they can feel the victim's pain when treating them, and the amount of pain that went through Katara struck her through her core. She almost wanted to cry herself. It wasn't the fact it was Zuko. But that she caused this pain. Even though she didn't care about Zuko. The wounds managed to heal but left scars and she moved to his shoulder. The wound closed immediately. Now, it was for the bleeding problem.

"Jet, pass me the bag." Katara asked. Jet through the bag at her while see search through it and brought out some pills. She gathered some spirit water she stole. Katara lowered down the base of Zuko's stomach and she gathered some spirit water she stole. Katara lowered down the base of Zuko's stomach and started to heal.

"AHH!" Zuko yelled out in pain closing his eyes. Katara pulled back from the action but went straight back to it.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Jet yelled.

"I'm trying to fix your mistake." Katara said dully with a growl at the end.

"My mistake? I did throw water whips at him!" Jet yelled back.

"He deserved it." Katara said back. Suddenly, Toph felt something stop.

"GUYS! Zuko's not breathing!" Jet's eyes widened, Katara only smirked. She did her job.

"What have you did to him you monster?!" Jet screamed, pressing his palms against Zuko's chest.

"I have done my job. The world doesn't need fire benders." Katara said calmly.

"I said fix him! Not kill him!" Sokka raised his hand, slapping his sister. "Jets right! You are the monster here! Not Zuko! And the worst of all, you killed not even a born child!"Sokka finished, kneeling to Zuko, trying to help Zuko back to life. Katara touched her cheek where her brother slapped her

"Aang?" Katara looked at him, waiting for him to calm her down.

"Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! Don't say my name!" Aang screamed at her, walking towards Zuko.

"Toph?" She looked at Toph, waiting at least for her to go to her and try to calm her down.

"Don't fucking talk to me you monster!" She screamed, stroking Zuko's hair.

"Why are you all on his side? He tried to catch you, Aang!" Aang turned to Katara, sending her a cold glare. He then turned to Zuko when he heard him moan.

"Zuko?" Jet whispered, he smiled when he saw a pair of golden eyes.

"J..Jet."Zuko crocked out.

"Thank god." Jet breathed. So was everyone else reaction.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked Zuko. He gave a slight nod. Katara growled and was about to do something but Sokka saw it first and knocked her out.

"Yeah. Katara is being a really bitch now." Toph cursed.

"I never thought she would..." Aang trailed of sadly.

"Well she did. And that just proves how 'kind' people can be when they show their true colours." Jet growled. Zuko looked so pale now. But at least he had stopped bleeding now.

"I'll get Appa to move faster. Hopefully we will be there at some point by tomorrow night...Zuko?" Aang asked. Zuko looked up. "I'm sorry." Aang said gravely. Zuko couldn't speak well, so he settled for a heavy heart nod. Aang nodded at went to Appa's and quickened the pace.

"I'm gonna tie her up." Sokka said staring at his fallen sister.

"Aren't you gonna check to that she's still alive?" Jet asked.

"I didn't hit her hard enough for that. Besides, I'm to disappoint in her to really care." Sokka growled and got some rope.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked Jet. Jet looked over at her and stared. He wasn't alright. He almost lost Zuko too many times in so few days it was hard to be alright.

"I'm fine." Jet said. Toph held her tongue for a moment and said.

"You're lying." Toph whispered. Stroking an exhausted Zuko in her lap. Jet looked over Zuko and traced a finger along his stomach.

To be continued...

UGH! Katara is such a bitch! I hope Zuko makes it... PLEASE SEND IN YA REVIEWS AND LOOK OUT FOR CHAP 10! TTFN!

Words: 2,326

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	13. Chapter 10

REEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOO! BLOODY HELL! 3,861 WORDS! EVENLONGER THAN THA LAST ONE! HALALOOOYA! Hope ya enjoy. I helped a lot more in this one dew to certain circumstances.

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 10

_Pain... Hurt... Light. NO! No light. Only darkness. Betrayal. They left me! They picked their side! HOW COULD THEY!? Their monsters! How could they pick them over me! _

**You're sick.**

_NO I'M NOT!_

**What does that make you?**

_I'M RIGHT!_

**What if you're wrong?**

_I'M NOT! THEIR MONSTERS! FIRE IS EVIL! FIRE SHOULD NEVER LIVE! THEY HAVE NO SOUL AND SHOULDN'T BE INTHIS WORLD!_

**...**

_..._

**Then what are you to make that choice?**

_..._

**Not to even give something a chance before destroying it?**

_..._

**Who are you to make that choice?**

_..._

**Still willing to kill your friends?**

_W-what? NO!_

**You were earlier.**

_NO I WOULD NEVER-._

**You're own family.**

_NO!_

**You're own brother.**

_NO!NO!NO!_

**You're mother would be so ashamed.**

_SHUT UP!_

**Murderer. Evil. Killer. Killer. Killer.**

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Katara's eyes flashed wide open as she lifted up so fast with dripping sweat down her face. She franticly looked around. It was nearly noon. _ZUKO!_ She thought angrily. She whipped her head over to see Zuko lying away from her at the opposite end with Jet and Toph wide awake.

She growled and lunged. Only to be brought back. She hissed at the burn. She turned to see her hands bond to the saddle edge at an uncomfortable angle. She twisted at them and bit down hard. She saw her own feet as well bond together by rope.

"You're not gonna be moving any time soon, Kat." Katara looked up to see her brother crossed legged and looking at her like their father would if he was angry. A straight face with hardly a hint of anger. Only his eyes said different.

"I don't care about him!" Katara yelled.

"Kat, keep your mouth shut." Sokka said sternly. This made Katara looked over to her brother in shock.

"WHY!?"

"Cause your behaviour is going off the charts. You're violent. You almost killed someone who was in no condition to even protect them self."

"I don't see how you can see that thing as a person!"

"And you almost shot me in the head." Sokka said with a dead tone.

"Katara, you are not a person. What if Zuko try to shut your heart when you were pregnant?" With that Zuko looked at Toph, he would never kill a person.

"Shut up Toph! I would kill him first!" Katara screamed back. Zuko looked at Katara. Was she really planning to kill him? Zuko moved a closer to Jet, listening to the fight.

"Ok, everybody doesn't give a fuck what you say or think Katara anymore. We just want a day of quite." Sokka yelled at her, Katara gasped at the tone.

"You! My own Brother! How could you? How could you do this to your only sister?" Sokka only turned away from her, moving to Aang.

"Katara, when we get to Omashu, we will let you go. But now it's too dangerous for you to be around freely." Aang said calmly, hoping for Katara to calm down.

"Dangerous! He's dangerous!" Katara yelled over to Zuko.

"He's pregnant! He can't fire bend! If he did. It would drain him!" Jet defended.

"LIES!" Katara screeched.

"Katara. If you don't shut up this instance, I will knock you out permanently for the trip and I will tell dad once we see him how you've acted." Sokka threatened. While the rest where fighting, Zuko got really sleepy. He knew that Katara was planning to kill him. And she wasn't far away from doing it. Katara looked at Jet.

"Why are you so quite, anyway? This fight is your problem, anyway?" Jet snorted at the word 'problem'. He knew that Katara meant that problem Zuko and his child.

"They are not the problem here. But you are!" Jet screamed. Zuko looked up at Jet when he called him a 'problem'. He will show him. But later, now he was too sleepy.

*ZUKOS'S DREAM: WARNING MAY SCARE YA!*

_His eyes then darkened. His world was black. He was asleep._

_Something tapped. He turned. Nothing. Darkness. Nothing beyond._

_Something giggled. He turned. Nothing. Silent. Nothing heard._

_"HAHAHA!"_

_Heart pounding._

_Still nothing. Zuko shook his head. "OH! ZUKO!" The voice sang._

_"Who's here?" Zuko screamed. No answer._

_"Oh, Zuko. You should know better." Zuko turned, when he heard the voice behind him. He then saw a girl in long white bloody dress. She had long, brown hair over her face._

_"Who are you?" Zuko asked calmly, backing away when she moved closer to him. Then he noticed it. That girl was holding a bloody knife. "What do you want from me?" Zuko gulped when he saw her running towards him._

_It flashed before his eyes. Her long hair blowing to the side as the danger was raised high. Her cat like smile opened, pouring our horrid laughter. Her blue insane eyes matching her personality. The dagger, came down._

*END OF DREAM AND SCARE*

"AHHHH!" Zuko screamed. Everyone stopped their yelling and turned to Zuko, even Katara, seemed shocked by the action. Jet ran over to him and shook his shoulders.

"Zuko. Zuko it's me Jet!" Jet yelled.

Zuko looked around hastily till his eyes settled on Katara's face. His eyes widened as he pictured the face with the memory. He chocked and shifted back as far as he could. He places a protective hand around his belly and snarled at her.

"Well. It's seems Zuko back to normal." Toph said happily. Much to Katara's disappointed meant.

"Get. Her. Away from me!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko! It's fine! She aint gonna do anything." Jet said.

"I highly don't it." Zuko growled. "I don't want her near me."

"Zuko it's only a few more hours till we reach Omashu. Just bear with it. And try to stay calm. We don't want you to get hurt." Jet said.

"I can look after myself! Better than you ever did!" Zuko yelled in Jet's face. Jet froze. "So I'm the great problem? Well fuck you! If you hadn't been so stupid we wouldn't be in this mess!" Zuko yelled.

"M-MY FAULT!?" Jet yelled.

"Ugh guys not you two." Toph groaned.

"If you hadn't been so hurtful and so centre minded from the beginning! I wouldn't be here! You wouldn't be here!" Zuko yelled.

"Centre minded! How can you say that!?" Jet said.

"I can and just did. I have come close to dying more times ever since I met you." Zuko glared. The group, and surprisingly, Katara just listened.

"Well. If ya weren't so stupid and kept your legs shut. I wouldn't be here either!" As soon as those words slipped from his lips he wished he could have taken them back. Of all the things, the stupid things he could have said. It had to be...that.

Zuko stared at Jet in a betrayed expression. Zuko's lips twitched and he hid his face in shadow. The gang was more over confused at what was happening. One minute it was only Katara that Jet was focused on. Now it was Zuko for entirely different reason. Katara was more confused and looked at the scene play out strangely.

'What are they on about? No. No! I don't care! I'm gonna kill Zuko the first chance I get!' Katara screamed in her mind.

"Z-Zuko I-"

"It's hilarious." Zuko said simply. "How I'm just the wrong type of person to be accepted in any place. My family. My friends. Heck. Even everyone I meet. I'm fire nation. I'm the prince for spirits sake! I'm nothing more to anyone!" Zuko yelled. Everyone stared at Zuko's outburst.

"No! Zuko you're not it's j-just that I'm-"

"No. You're right Jet. I'm useless, stupid. I can't protect myself in any way. Hu? If I could. You wouldn't have been there that night..."

"Zuko-"

"But do you what's even funnier. Is that I'm not only stupid. I'm alone! My Uncle hates me! My sister is insane. My farther wants me dead. And I don't even know what happened to my mother!" Zuko shouted.

Zuko's glare was staring up into Jets brown eyes. "But I don't care anymore. You've made it perfectly clear to my face that you certainly don't care." Zuko whispered. Jet stared mouth gapped and tried to speak. He reached out to touch but Zuko's eyes flared a bright fire as a warning. "Don't." He threatened.

"Hey guys will you shut up? We are here!" Sokka screamed, getting every bodies attention. Omashu was in sight and them only a few minutes away. Appa had landed inside the front entrance and landed.

"Okay. Will go and see the king while you two get checked up! Well... err SEE YA AROUND!" Aang said cheerfully. Zuko nodded and got up, Jet tried to support him but Zuko shook him off. Zuko slide slowly down Appa's tail and land gracefully. Jet growled in annoyance and jumped off.

"Zuko!" Jet yelled he latched on the others wrist and pulled.

"Let go." Zuko threatened.

"You're not going anywhere." Jet growled slapping Zuko around the face hard. He did it again.

What was wrong with him!? He didn't want to hurt Zuko. But he kept doing it. Zuko's face still hadn't turned from the slap. Jet began to worry. He lifted a finger under Zuko's chin and brought it round. Jets heart broke right there. Zuko's eyes were filled with tears. So empty and hollow. No life. He caused it. He felt empty inside and he didn't know how to fix it.

And just as much as Zuko had not said. Zuko turned on his heel and left Jet in the street. His fault. His mistake again. He hurt the one thing that was going to make him whole again. And he didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

Zuko walked down the street into the heart of Omashu. Looking around. He spotted a building that looked like a hospital. Zuko stared up and looked at his belly. He breathed in and out and walked in. Inside were hallways and chairs around. Then Zuko walked up to a desk with a women sitting there.

"Excuses me?" Zuko asked.

"Yes how may I help." The women asked politely.

"Can I have a check up please." Zuko asked. The woman nodded and wrote down something.

"If you can just take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a moment." Zuko nodded and walked over and sat down. It wasn't even five minutes when a doctor came out of a room.

"Yes! Who's next?" The man asked.

"Umm yes. I was wondering if you could..." Zuko trailed off pointing at his stomach.

"Oh god. Not another one." The doctor sighed. He pulled Zuko into the room. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Err umm about two and a half months."

"Hmmm." The doctor said. He walked over and sat Zuko down. "Take off your shirt."

Zuko took off his shirt and the doctor gasped.

"What the hell happened ta ya?" The doctor said. Zuko looked at the scars of where Katara had whipped him time and time again. He shivered at the memory.

"Accidents."

"Well. The amount there should have killed you. But I guess you're one fighter hu?" The doctor asked. "I don't know about your baby though." He said sadly. Zuko stomach twisted in fear. He laid down on the table while the doctor got out a machine. "Have you had any troubles with the pregnancy?"

"I-I keep bleeding." The doctor froze.

"You. Keep? Bleeding." The doctor sounded out. Zuko nodded.

The doctor nodded as if he was told brand new information. The doctor spread some Jell on his stomach and placed a metal object against it. On a screen was a fuzzy picture. Then a picture came up and it was white and blue fuzz. The doctor kept looking for something but Zuko couldn't tell.

"Is. Is my baby alright." Zuko asked hopefully. The doctor pulled away to object and sighed. He looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Zuko's heart shattered.

* * *

Aang walked with his friends and ex-friend down the halls of palace. Two big doors were at the entrance to the main hall. Aang opened to the large door and entered. Across the hall was a person sitting in the chair.

"Well. It seems my guests have arrived." A female voice said. The group got into stands as they saw who it was.

"Azula." Katara hissed. "What are you doing here?" Katara asked, getting her water ready.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking over one of the very few last places where people can leave in peace on this planet." Azula smirked. "By the way, I believe my Brother is in the hospital. Where he will be killed very soon." Azula smirked again, this was going all too well for her.

"Don't worry about it Azula. I'm on your side. I want Zuko dead." Katara said, walking toward Azula.

"Very well, you can help me kill Zuzu. Under one condition." Azula's smirk was getting bigger. "You will get me that peasant, who got him pregnant. I want both of them dead." Katara only nodded her head.

"Katara you are crazy!" Sokka screamed. Azula turned to him. She clicked her fingers, signalling some fire benders on the others.

"Be glad you are alive." Azula said, looking at her nails."Ok, let's go." Katara bowed, following Azula out of the throne room.

* * *

Jet walked down the old street. When he looked around, he saw so many homeless people.

"I thought Omashu was supposed to help people. To have a place to live." Jet sighed sadly, walking toward an old fountain. Then he saw them. Smellerbee was sitting on the ground, talking to Longshot. "Smellerbee! Longshot!" Jet screamed, running towards them.

"Jet?" Smellerbee turned around to see Jet running towards them. "Jet!" She ran towards Jet, hugging him. "We thought that you where dead." Smellerbee hugged Jet tighter.

"Ok, Smellerbee. Let me go, I can't breathe." She relisted her hold of Jet, blushing.

"S-sorry." She whispered. "You are here alone or not?" Smellerbee asked, looking around.

"No, I'm here with the Avatar and Lee." Jet lied at the last part, knowing that Smellerbee would be pissed as hell if she knew that he slept with a fire bender.

"I thought you hated Lee." Smellerbee looked at Jet confused so did Longshot.

"Well he fight's good and I fight pretty good. So since when this apocalypse started we teamed up." Smellerbee nodded.

"We missed you." Smellerbee hugged Jet again; Longshot only nodded and gave a small smile.

* * *

Zuko stared at the doctor as if the devil himself took over him. "D-dead."

"Such a shame. I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that since the child is no longer alive. We will have to remove it." The doctor said.

"R-remove it?" Zuko almost choked.

"Yes. The longer its stays inside of you. The more chance of you dying too. Now, follow me." The doctor said. Zuko shakily got up and walked behind him. Zuko kept rubbing his stomach at the emptiness within. Zuko held back tears as he continued to walk. He couldn't save his child. Then he felt it. A small bump hitting his palm. Zuko gasped and froze. He placed both hands on his belly just to be sure.

"Doctor! The baby! It moved." Zuko beamed. He looked up at the doctor to see him just plain staring at him. At first Zuko didn't know why until it clicked. Zuko got the sinking feeling and felt the air go cold around him. Zuko tried to run but something was placed over his mouth. Zuko struggled. He felt light and sleepy. His eyes began to close. And the last thing he saw was a person in red and black armour and something blue.

"What do you want to do with him?" Katara asked, giving the doctor the money.

"I will get the child out of him, then I will kill him. Simple." Azula smirked, she would never be happier in her life time other in this moment.

"But what about Jet?" Katara asked.

"You can keep him. I don't want any peasant to be in my kingdom." Katara nodded.

"So, let's get him ready."Katara smiled.

* * *

"So? Where is Lee?" Smellerbee asked. Jet stopped walking and turned away from Longshot and Smellerbee.

"He's...around." Jet said slowly as if learning a scripted for the first time. Long and Bee gave each other a look.

"Jet-" Bee almost finished but a yell was heard.

"JET!" A male voice shouted. Jet whirled round and saw Sokka, Aang and Toph. No Katara. Jets felt fear blow over him like a blizzard.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked.

"It's Katara has gone crazy! She's teamed up with Azula and their both going after Zuko to kill him!" Sokka yelled.

All Jet heard was kill. Kill. No. He wasn't going to let that happen. His face turned into a scowl and brought out his hooked swords. He gave one look that was no use trying to reason with. Without a word he ran off, leaving the group to struggle to follow. Jet was a man on a mission and Jet. Wasn't gonna let anyone get in his way.

* * *

Azula signalled a couple of guards to bring Zuko to an operation room. Zuko was strapped to a table with by his feet and arms. The doctor was about to place a sleeping mask over Zuko's face before Azula stopped him.  
"No. I want Zuko to feel this pain. He will be conscious." Azula smiled. Katara stood behind her and watched.

The doctor made a wary face and hesitantly nodded. He brought a tool out that was razor sharp and glistened in the light. Zuko moaned and flicked his eyes open. He caught a glimpse of a metal shine and screamed.  
"Now now. Zuko. Since you're awake you can witness your child's death." Azula said.  
"You bitch! UGH! Let me go!" Zuko pulled against the restraints

"Katara do you want to start?" Azula asked.

"Are you sure about this princess?" The doctor asked, giving the knife to Katara.

"Yes, we are gonna kill him anyway." Zuko's eyes widened. When Katara was about to cut Zuko's belly. Katara turned to the doctor quickly stabbing the knife in between his eyes.

"Die!" Katara screamed. Azula smirked, sending a fire ball towards Katara.

"You think I'm that stupid to trust you, peasant? Well, I'm not." When Azula was about to send another fireball towards Katara when Azula was blown away by air, hitting against the wall of the operation room. Jet entered in a sung his sword at Azula cutting her cheek. Azula jumped back and touched her cheek. When she saw blood she growled. Azula was about to pounce on the intruder when the Avatar and his friends entered in and stood their ground. Azula growled again and ran off.

Jet ran to Zuko to untie him from the table.

"You go after Azula; I will take care of Zuko." Aang nodded, running with the others after Azula. Only Katara stayed there.

"I'm sorry." Katara whispered, helping Jet to untie Zuko. Jet stared over at Katara as if she grown a second head after untying Zuko. Then his expression turned fighting.

"Oh. Really?" Jet bit off. Katara gulped, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "And pray tell. What makes me want to believe you? What changed your mind?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"You just... Don't know?" Jet sounded out as if it was poison.

"Jet..." Zuko trailed off staring at Jets face. He saw that look before, and when he did. Jet wasn't Jet anymore.

"Well. Katara." Jet said lightly. "You better have a good reason after all the shit you put Zuko and the baby through. Cause' if you just suddenly 'thought' you could change on the spot. Then you're not only crazy but stupid!" Jet shouted.

"I-I know, but-" Katara stuttered.

"But nothing. You almost killed Zuko and you just thought that trying to suddenly save Zuko would get you all forgiven?"

"No! I just-"

"Or you thought it would be a great idea to get into everyone's good books again and then have Zuko in your reach to do as you wish." Jet growled preparing his swords at Katara.

"Jet, you're starting with it again." Zuko started, keeping himself calm.

"Shut it!" Jet hissed.

"No, I will not! I'm getting tired of you talking to me like I was a piece of shit! I said it once and I will say it again! I'm caring your child for god's sake!" Zuko screamed.

"I already know that!" Jet yelled turning his body to Zuko's, forgetting about Katara as she watched.  
"Then stop it! I know you're upset with things! But stop treating everyone around like they're the enemy! If you want to raise a child you need to control yourself!" Jet grunted and turned his head. He then looked at Katara and growled.

"But she isn't a person, Zuko. She almost killed you and the baby." Jet said in a strong tone.

"I know that. I have scars to prove it." Zuko said flatly. "But you hurting others or evening killing them will never solve anything." Zuko said. "I'm not saying forgive Katara or say thank you or anything. I'm just saying. Let it go." Zuko said. Jet looked over at Zuko and then back at Katara who was looking at Jet like her own life was placed in his hands. Jet scowled at her and sighed. He placed his swords back behind his back and looked at her.

"Don't think this means anything. I just mean that I don't wanna screw anything up with Zuko anymore. I've hurt him enough to last a life time. I'm not gonna do it anymore." Jet said and walked over to Zuko. He held out his hand and gave a small smile. "Ya with me?"

Zuko continued to stare but gave a smirk and held tight onto Jets hand. "You're an idiot."

"But ya like me anyway."

"Don't flatter yourself." Zuko smirked. Katara gave a small unnoticeable smile and watched, and really watched. She didn't see an evil fire bender. She saw someone who was right. Someone who cared about others. And she was gonna make sure she would gain forgiveness. Even if it took years.

A rumble was heard from above shook the building. Jet held Zuko tight in a lifting him up to carry, and they ran. When Katara and Jet ran out of the building, they saw Smellerbee and Longshot.

"What is happening?" Katara asked. Smellerbee only pointed on the roof.

"Aang is in avatar state." When Katara looked up, she saw Aang flying, holding Azula by her neck.

"You bitch!" Aang screamed, throwing Azula from the roof. When Azula hit the ground, a loud crack snap was heard and blood was everywhere.

"Don't look."Jet said, putting his palm on Zuko's eyes so he can't see the mess.

"Jet its fine. I've seen worse." Jet pulled his hand of, not being exactly happy with it. "Finally it's over." Zuko whispered, closing his eyes. "But she was still my sister." Zuko sniffed, turning on the other side so he couldn't see his dead sister on the ground.

To be continued...

SWEET! AZULA'S DEAD! (Sorry to all Azula fans) Err did Aang just sware...uh o.o. NOT GOOD! LOOK OUT FOR CHAP 11! HOPE IT WAS TA YA LIKING! PLEASE SEND REVEIWS!

Words: 3,861

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	14. Chapter 11

REEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOO! Sweet-tow-men-day! AND THIS CHAP IS CHAP 11 Hope ya enjoy!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 11

After Aang had calmed down from his avatar state he and everyone got on Appa and flew off to the South Pole. Long shot and Bee had come along because they had finally found Jet after the Zombie incident. However, it was too quiet for anyone liking. No one could say anything. Aang killed someone, and he was too depressed and guilty to even fly Appa so Sokka had to. Katara tried to tend to Aang but he wouldn't let her near him. Even though it hurt Katara, she deserved it and left him alone. Zuko and Jet were in the back with Long, Bee and Toph. Just as quiet.

"I'm bored guys, let's do something fun." Toph sighed, playing with Momo who lay next to her.

"I'm happy Azula didn't kill me." Zuko whispered, looking down from the bison.

"Don't you dare say that name?" Aang hissed at Zuko.

"I don't care what you think about her! She is still my little sister." Zuko yelled back.

"Well, then you little sister is a devil." Aang yelled back. "Well, you could at least not kill her." Zuko screamed.

"Well, at least I'm not pregnant. We would not be in this mess if you would not be pregnant!"Aang screamed, trying to catch his breath.

"WAIT! You're pregnant?" Bee yelled at Zuko. Zuko looked away warily.

"Don't blame it on him. Azula was gonna come after you next anyway! So it isn't his fault." Jet said back at him.

"Okay guys. Just try to calm down." Katara reasoned.

"Stay out of it!" Aang yelled at her.

"Why the hell are you yelling at her now!? First you're on Katara side. Then Zuko's and now you say you don't like either! Make up your mind!" Toph said frustratingly.

"I don't know okay!?" Aang shouted.

"Aang, it's hard. But you can't take it out on anyone else." Katara said.

"Says you! You almost killed Zuko and went half insane!" Aang yelled.

"Ok, will you guys shut the fuck up?"Sokka stepped in. Everybody went silent.

"You Aang you will calm down, Zuko you especially calm down! And the rest of you shut up!"Sokka screamed."We are going to land soon! Do you want to be eaten?"Sokka asked, now calmly."I will take that as a no."Sokka said, sitting down.

There was silence on Appa. Zuko looked down from the bison. They weren't too high so he could see pretty well what was happening on the ground. Everybody where quite until Zuko screamed.

"Uncle!" Zuko saw Iroh on the ground, being surrounded by those things.

"What the fuck is he doing all the way out here?" Jet said.

"Wait? Uncle Iroh?" Toph asked.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

"We should help him!" Toph said.

"No. We're not." Jet said sternly.

"Jet. What's going on? Why is Lee pregnant and why are they calling him Zuko?" Bee asked.

"Look I'll explain later." Jet said and he turned to Toph. "We're not helping him."

"Why should we leave him!? He good!" Toph said.

"He's not what everyone thinks he is." Jet said.

"Sorry Jet. But you don't make the dissections. If Toph says he's good, he's good." Aang interrupted. "Sokka! Take us down!" Sokka growled but nodded.

"No, we are not saving him!"Zuko screamed.

"Yes, we are. He's the only person that takes care of you!"Aang screamed.

"He said that he hates me and he slapped me. Plus, he is not your uncle."Aang turned around.

"Well, I don't care what you say, you're a whore. So I won't listen. We are saving him." Zuko's eyes widened. Did he just call me a whore?

"You are terrible." Zuko screamed, hiding his face in his hands.

"What did you just called him?!"Jet screamed.

"I called him a whore! And I'm proud of it."Aang screamed.

"Well, at least I'm not a killer."Zuko screamed, looking at the avatar. Tears where now slipping from Zuko's eyes.

"Well, I'm not at least I'm not pregnant, whore, cunt, slut and I don't have stupid mood swings!" Aang yelled back.

Zuko choked back a sob and looked away. Jet fumed at Aang and was about to slit his throat when Aang jumped out of the saddle and landed on the ground to help Iroh. Toph followed suit and began to earth bend the freaks away.

"That bastard. He doesn't know what he's done." Jet whispered harshly.

"What?" Katara asked. Jet looked at her for a second thinking if he should say.

"Iroh is nothing but an abuser. If Iroh is gonna stay in this group then I'm taking Zuko away from here."

"JET! What's going on?" Bee asked. Long looked at Jet wanting to know the answer too.

"Bee just- UGH be quiet. I'll tell you later!" Jet yelled.

"No! Tell us now!" Bee shouted.

"I'm a fire bender." Zuko said over the yelling. Bee and Long stared at Zuko who had tears down his eyes. "I'm also carrying Jet's child. Please, don't be mad. You're the only family he has left." Zuko pleaded. Bee looked in a cross between anger and hesitation. Jet was rather shocked that Zuko had stuck up for him even more so saying that Long and Bee were his only family. Well, he couldn't deny that.

"Ugh. Fine. But don't expect us ta treat ya nice!" Bee said and long nodded in agreement. "And you." Bee said pointing towards Jet. "You and me are gonna have a little talk later." Jet gulped.

Iroh got up with help of Aang and Toph on Appa. When he spotted Zuko a flash of hatred went over his face and reached out to grab Zuko by his collar. He raised his hand and slapped it around his face. A silent pause went over the group as they were too shocked to move.

"Iroh, he deserves it. If I would be you. I would slap him harder." Jet, if he could, would have killed Iroh that second when Iroh touched Zuko. But, Bee and Long was holding him back. Iroh looked at the avatar.

"I think you're right. It wasn't kind from him to let his old uncle alone in this apocalypse." Iroh raised his hand again. Zuko closed his eyes tightly. When Iroh hit him, it was like when his father had burned him. Only ten times more painful. Iroh then let Zuko go. Throwing him on the other side of the saddle. Katara gasped and ran over to Zuko. Zuko had a massive red mark on his cheek. Toph face was pale white at what she heard. She thought Iroh was kind. But that was a mistake.

"Zuko. You are a disgrace for leaving me like that." Iroh said.

"Leave him alone!" Jet yelled punching Iroh in the jaw. Iroh landed on the saddle rubbing his jaw. Bee and Long held Jet by his arms and kept him back.

"Stop it!" Bee said.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Jet growled. Katara brought out some water and went on to continue to heal Zuko. He flinched back but allowed Katara to heal him. It was a start.

"Jet. Zuko left him. He deserved it." Aang said darkly.

"But Zuko doesn't need to be hit around like some doll! He's carrying a child!" Jet yelled. Iroh wiped a bit of blood away from his mouth.

"Jet ya need ta calm down." Bee said.

"I don't care!" He pulled his arm free from Bee's and Jet's grabs. He turned to Iroh. "You're suppose ta be his Uncle! The only family he has left and this is what ya do?! I won't let it happen!" Jet walked to Zuko and pulled him up. "He's coming with me. And ya not gonna see him again." Jet growled and pulled him away. "Sokka! Land Appa!" Sokka nodded and landed somewhere in a forest.

"Zuko. You can't really leave me can you?" Iroh said to him. Zuko stared at him uncle for a moment and then his eyes changed into pain eye. He turned his head away from Iroh and slide down. Jet turned his head towards Long and Bee.

"You coming?" He asked.

"I may not like him. But ya aint getting rid of us tha easily." Bee smiled and so did Long jumping after Zuko. Jet was about to jump to when his body was stopped by a hand.

"I'm coming with you." Katara said. The gang stared at her.

"WHAT!" Aang yelled.

"Kat, you can't be serious?" Sokka asked. Katara stared at the group.

"Look. I know none of you are whiling to except me after what I did. So there is no point in staying here. Besides," Katara turned towards Jet. "I need to redeem myself." Jet stared long and hard at Katara, seeing deep into her blue ones.

"Fine." Jet said. Katara's face lightened up only a bit and slide down. Jet turned to the remaining group. Toph whispered.

"Take care of them." And he was off.

When the group left into the forest, Zuko spotted Katara following them.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko questioned and almost defend idly.

"I'm here to redeem myself." Katara said plainly.

"Because of me?" Katara nodded. "I can't believe this. You left your friends because of me?" Zuko asked, looking at Katara.

"Yes, they weren't my friends until I acted the way I had been. So I had little chance, and besides, you need me more. Believe me." Katara smiled, looking at Jet. Then it snapped in Katara's mind." Jet, where are your guns and swords?" Jet face turned pale.

"Fuck, I left them on Appa." Jet cursed at himself, hitting his head against a tree.

"Don't worry Jet, I got them." Smellerbee shoved Jet the bag. "Oh, and I stole some ammo from them." Jet looked at Smellerbee. Oh, he was so lucky that he had her.

"Thanks. What would we do without you?"

"Well, we would be eaten by those things that are coming towards us." Katara whispered, pointing at least fifteen of those things that were coming towards them. Jet smirked, Zuko knew that smirk all too well.

"Well. It's always fun to practise." Jet said simply. "Katara! Look after Zuko."

"Hay! I can look after myself!" Zuko yelled.

"Jet's right. You're too far into the pregnancy to fight." Katara said. Zuko opened his mouth but closed it. Jet took out his swords and lead Bee and Long into the fight. Long shot three straight in the head with his bow. Bee too four down by their necks, and one by a bullet to the head. Jet sliced through three and shot four with his gun. He was smiling through it all like he was having the time of his life. Katara stood her ground in front of Zuko ready for anything. Then another one came out of the bushes and had a swipe at her. Katara, not ready to take the surprise, fell back to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, helping Katara on her feet.

"Zuko look out!" Katara screamed. Zuko looked behind himself. When he saw one of them trying to bite him, he quickly grabbed a gun that was on Jet's bag. Pointed the gun at the thing. He pulled the trigger, shooting it between its eyes.

"Wow, that was close" Zuko breathed out, looking at Katara. "I thought I would never say it but that was fun." Zuko chuckled, smiling the whole time. Zuko felt something creep up behind him and he turned to see a freak too close to him to even try to shot. Blood spurt in Zuko's face a sword cuts off the freaks head. Jet hit the corps to the side and looked at Zuko.

"Ya alright?" Jet asked. Zuko stood still for a moment but shakily nodded.

"Jet that's the last of them." Bee said. Jet remembered that Zuko almost got bit and turned on Katara.

"I thought I told you to look after him!" Jet yelled at Katara. She flinched back.

"Jet just leave her alone. I'm fine." Zuko said. Jet looked over him and sighed. Then thunder was heard over head.

"Great. It's gonna be a thunderstorm." Jet growled.

"Well at least it can't get any worse." Katara put in.

* * *

"You just had to say it." Zuko said shivering. They had been walking for the past two hours in the pouring rain and still hadn't found cover and Zuko was getting to the point of catching a cold.

"Damm it." Jet said. "Can ya see shelter anywhere Bee!?" Jet yelled over the rain.

"NO! For the hundredth time!" Bee yelled annoyed. Long the tapped Bee on the shoulder and he pointed to a cave in the forest. "Oh, and there is a cave." Bee said, annoyed.

"Finally a place where it isn't raining." Katara smiled, running towards the cave.

"Let's go." Smellerbee grabbed Longshot's hand leading him to the cave.

"Come on Zuko." There was a moment of silence. "Zuko, what is it?" Jet walked towards Zuko, stepping in front of him. Zuko was looking at the ground. "Zuko..." Jet said stepping closer. Zuko looked up at Jet and stared. Jet almost felt like leaning in and kissing his lips.

"...Nothing." Zuko blushed and started to walk away. But Jet held Zuko's side arm, preventing him from moving more.

"No. Say it." Jet said gently. Pulling Zuko in front of him. Zuko looked up at Jet's chocolate eyes and leaded up tipping his head to the side a little. Jet bent his head down and closed his eyes. Brushing his warm lips on Zuko's hot soft ones. Jet brought Zuko closer feeling Zuko's pregnant belly against his, and liking the feeling, Jet trailed his hands down to Zuko's hips and back and pulled in closer. Zuko closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Guys where ar-" Katara walked in. A blush went across her face when she saw Zuko and Jet kissing. Katara turned around; trying to hide the big blush .Jet putted his left hand around Zuko's waist, putting his right hand behind Zuko's head. Deepening the kiss. Zuko noticed Katara in the corner of his eye and pushed Jet away and quickly walked into the cave. Jet sent a glare over at Katara who was still blushing.

Inside, Long and Bee tired to find as much woo they could and set up a small fire stand. Zuko could manage a spark of fire from his finger and lit the wood.

"Thanks..." Smellerbee said, getting the fire bigger.

"Oh, it's cold here. Have we got anything except fire to keep warm with?" Zuko asked, sitting next to Longshot.

"Let me see. But, I think that we all left thing except for guns on Appa." Katara moved closer to her bag, trying to find something.

"I got one blanked in my bag. It's a bit small, but it'll help." Jet grabbed his bag, trying to find the blanked.

"I and Long have already got one so were okay." Bee said, bringing out hers.

"Found it!" Jet said. Bee and Long settled under theirs while Jet got under his. Zuko crawled next to him under the blanket. Zuko stared over at Katara who was without one.

"Katara..." Zuko said.

"No. It's okay I'll be-"

"Get under." Zuko ordered without any room for questioning. Katara looked hesitant but slowly walked over and sat next to Zuko, and have Jet over on the other side.

"You okay?" Jet whispered to Zuko. Zuko only nodded and snuggled deeper into the covers. Jet stared over at Zuko's face and smiled. Finally. Quiet. He lifted a hand under the covers and rubbed Zuko's belly. Zuko's eyes fluttered open as he felt Jet's hand over his stomach. Jet placed his head on Zuko's and continued to rub. Zuko sighed in content and lifted his and covered Jets one. As they both felt their baby kick. Katara had turned over to give the two parents so privacy but smiled as she caught a glimpse of them cuddling each other. And she to... fell asleep.

To be continued...

Words: 2,670

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	15. Chapter 12

REEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOO! GREAT! WHaaaaHHHHHOOOOOO! Hope ya enjoy

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 12

Jet woke up, and no surprise, Smellerbee and Longshot where awake as well.

"Good morning." Jet whispered, getting up. He gently placed Zuko's head on Katara's shoulde, trying not to wake him up."

"We need to go hunting Jet, we don't have any food." Jet looked at Smellerbee. There was a full bag yesterday. "Oh, I know that we had yesterday a full bag of food, but one of those things ate it all." Jet looked at the bag. Smellerbee was right. Outside the cave was his bag, covered in blood and not far away was a dead body.

"It's still raining outside." Jet signed. "Will wait till its stops." Smellerbee grabbed Jet by his collar.

"Jet we need to get the food now. We are all hungry and you have to feed your family too!" Smellerbee yelled, automatically waking Katara and Zuko up.

"Ugh, now look what you've gone and did. They could have least slept another hour." Jet yelled back.

"Could please yell a littler quieter?" Zuko asked, rubbing his eyes. "Besides, I want to sleep, but also I don't want to be eaten." Zuko said throwing the blanked on Jet, glaring at him. Zuko's face then paled the colour of snow. He ran outside the cave. Rain or no rain he didn't care.

"Morning sickness?" Smellerbee asked. Jet only nodded. When Zuko come back, he grabbed the blanked he had through on Jet, and sat by the fire, making the flames bigger.

"Have we got any food?" Katara asked, sitting next to Zuko.

"No, we will just have to go and hunt." Zuko looked at Jet, thinking that Jet had gone crazy.

"You really think that I'm in any condition for hunting?"Jet laughed.

"Of course you won't go hunting. You, Katara and Longshot will stay here." Zuko continued to stare at Jet.

"You crazy, poor child." Zuko chuckled. "Bring back some food." Jet smirked, kissing Zuko's forehead and grabbing his gun and he went with Smellerbee on hunt. "Don't get eaten!" Zuko waved at them.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Katara smirked, taking out a box. "I want to play a game."

* * *

"Do you see that rabbit?" Smellerbee asked, pointing at a rabbit that was hidden under a tree. The rain had calmed down but only a bit to have little drops every now and then to see clearly.

"Yes. Give me that pistol." Smellerbee gave a Jet the pistol; he immediately shot it between its eyes. "Okay, we need at least ten more like this to feed us for a week." Jet smirked, grabbing the dead rabbit by its ears.

"Hey Jet, look!"Smellerbee pointed at a small shop that seemed abandonment. "Let's go look inside." Smellerbee smiled, running towards the shop.

"Smellerbee not so fast, they could there. Smellerbee slowed down, but she was still running forward.

"How many do you think ther're there?" Smellerbee asked, reloading the gun. When Jet reached her to the front of the small shop he said.

"You mean those things? Dunno, but I think there ther'll be much, if not, nothing." Jet slowly moved closer to the shop, getting ready for any attack from behind.

"Jet, there's no one here. Just open it and go and find some food." Smellerbee walked into the shop. The first thing she noticed was with big letters written in something on the wall.

"The time has come. Walkers took over the world." Jet walked over to the wall, he traced a finger over one of the letters, looking at it. "It's written in blood. Do you think that those things could be walkers, Smellerbee?" Smellerbee was looking over the shelves, trying to find something that isn't expired.

"Dunno. They could be. Let's just find something to eat for our group before it gets dark." Jet rolled his eyes, walking over to a door. He found a room filled with boxes with guns and pistols. And with no surprise there was ammo there.

"Smellerbee! I think I'm in heaven." Jet yelled over the silent shop. Smellerbee was right next to him.

"Wow, what kind of shop this is?" Jet shrugged.

"I don't care, but I just hit the mother load!" Jet beamed. "I'll get the guns, you'll get the food. In ten minutes we'll meet at the entrance." Smellerbee nodded, running the other way. "Okay, what we got here?" Jet smiled, looking at the creats filled with guns and ammo.

He looked into the far corner of the room where the boxes narrowed. He tried to lift the lid open but it wouldn't budge. Jet growled and placed the gun down and looked around to see something he could use to open it with. Over on the wall he saw a crow bar and jammed the end point into the lip of the lid. He pushed down hard one time, second and third and it finally gave. Jet whistled at the site.

Inside were buckets of ammo for a Heckler and Kock MP5. He was about to pick it up but a large box on one of the higher areas fell. Jet turned round fast to see and large man, taller than Jet come at him with large hands. The man fell on Jet and tried to use his teeth to bite into Jets head. Jet used the crow bar to push the freak back under his chest up across his neck. The Walker kept pushing further on Jet trying to bite him but Jet held him back. But he didn't know for how long. His strength was giving way every second at the amount of strength the Walker had. Then a knife went straight through the Walkers neck and it went limp. Breathing hard as Jet let it fall on his chest for a few seconds he rolled it off him.

Jet looked over to see a small child holding the bloody knife with wide, scared eyes. The child was dirty and had ripped shorts and shirt all over her. Cuts on her face and bear arms as well. She had a small bag wrapped around her shoulder. The child trembled as she stared at Jet.

"Thanks kid." Jet said. The girl lifted the knife further in front of her. Daring Jet to come any closer. "Hai. Hai. Hold it kid. I aint gonna hurt you." Jet said lifting his hands in surrender. The kid blinked but still held out the knife.

"Jet, what's taking so long?" Smellerbee walked behind Jet, making him jump.

"FUCK! Don't scare me like that women." Smellerbee looked at the girl that was in front of Jet.

"Hey, we are leaving. Leave him alone." She nodded, putting the knife down.

"Sorry, I was just scared that you would kick me out of this place." She gulped, putting the knife into her bag.

"Well, this isn't the safest place kiddo. Wanna come with us?"

"NO! I'm waiting for my mommy!" The kid yelled. Jet gave Bee a knowing look.

"Kid. Look. I don't think ya ma aint coming back." Jet said. The kid stared at Jet and sniffed. "Kid? What's ya name."

"*sniff* K-Keiko." The kid mumbled.

"Well. Keiko. Ya coming with us?" Jet said getting up. The kid was silent. Jet couldn't wait around forever. "Well, if ya change ya mind. Will be leaving in a bit. Bee get some ammo." Jet said picking up his gun. Bee stared at the kid for a bit and followed suit. Bee and Jet gathered up as much as they could carry and left the shop. Jet heard panting and turned to see Keiko running at them carrying two hand guns with her. Jet gave a knowing smile.

"Glad ya could come."

"*Huff*... I brought *Huff*... Some stuff." Keiko said holding out the guns. Bee took them and gave a small smile in gratitude.

"Sweet. Thanks kid. Ya can meet the others too." Jet said. Keiko nodded. The three of them made it back to camp where Katara was sleeping near Zuko who had her head in his lap, with a board game next to them. Long was just opposite of Zuko looking at his arrows.

"Hay guys." Zuko smiled at Jet. Then he saw the little kid behind him and Bee. "Who's that?"

"This is Keiko. We found her at a shop filled with extra ammo and guns and stuff." Bee said and plonked the stuff in the entrance of the cave.

"I'm Zuko. This is Katara and that's Longshot." Longshot gave a little nod.

"I'm Jet by the way and this is Bee." Bee gave a wave. The kid nodded.

"I'm Keiko."

"That's a nice name." Zuko said smiling at the girl. Zuko shook Katara up and laughed when she yawed complaining about being comfortable. Zuko then looked at Jet closer. "Jet, you're covered in blood." Zuko noticed, walking to him.

"It's nothing." Jet smiled, putting down the bag with guns.

"And you stink. You need a bath." Jet looked around, where the hell was he suppose to take a bath.

"Where should I take a bath?"Zuko smirked, grabbing Jet's hand.

"We will be back in few minutes." Smellerbee gave the two an odd look but then only smiled.

"Have fun." Smellerbee waved at Jet, smiling the whole time. "Okay, Keiko. Let's get the dinner ready." Katara said happily.

* * *

Jet followed Zuko into the forest. He loved and hated it when Zuko gave him that smirk. Because it meant something good was about to happen but also meant that Zuko knew something that Jet didn't.

"Close your eyes." Zuko whispered. Jet did. A few more steps and Jet opened. It was...awesome! There was a large lake as far as he could see. A small water fall came from the top of a cliff over to one side. "Try it." Zuko said.

"Wha? Ya not gonna get in with me?" Jet asked giving a smirk. Zuko hid a small blush and shook his head.

"I-I'll just watch."

"Suit ya self." Jet and Zuko walked to the edge of the lake and Jet began to strip. Zuko sat down on the edge of the lake dipping his legs in till the water came up to his ankles. He turned to Jet and watched.

Jet took of his swords and armour. He, purposely, slowly took off his shirt and shoes and places them to one side. He undid his belt and plunked it to the floor and so did his trousers. All that was left was a pair of shorts covering up his special region. Zuko stared wide and kept his mouth closed and stared at Jet's body. He could feel himself get hot just staring at him. His brown skin and hot six pack abs. Jet looked over at Zuko and smirked at him. Knowing that Jet saw Zuko staring at him. Jet walked back a couple of steps and made a run for it. Jet did a bomb dive in the water as he yelled out in joy.

"HAY!" Zuko yelled out annoyed. As some of the water drenched him when Jet bombed. Jet emerged from the water with his face not looking to happy.

"It's c-c-cold." Jet said rubbing his arms. Zuko smirked.

"Severs you right." Zuko teased.

"Y-You're n-not c-cold?" Jet stuttered. Zuko gave a look.

"No." Jet walked over to him and he felt the water get warmer as he walked forward.

"You're w-warm." Jet sighed. Stepping in real close to Zuko. "I guess it's a fire bender specialty." Zuko said. Jet looked up at him gave a small smile.

"Yeah... I guess..." Jet said. Zuko noticed the sadness in his voice.

"Was wrong?" Zuko asked. Jet looked at Zuko right in the eyes and stepped closer. Jet stood right in between Zuko's legs as Zuko was sitting on the edge of the lake. The depth of the water made Jet come to the same height as Zuko. So the water came up to his hips. Jet continued to stare into the golden eyes. He looked down at Zuko's stomach. He got both of his hands and touched the hard and hot heat.

"You're... really warm." Jet said. Almost as if he was correcting himself. Zuko just watched as Jet made himself comfortable with rubbing his stomach. They haven't had much time to them self's. So this was a good time. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Zuko said shocked.

"For...hurting you that night... I was wrong for saying that it was your fault... I put you in that potion. A potion which you had to pick the obvious one." Jet confessed. Zuko opened his mouth to say something but Jet cut him off. "And even after everything you're still alive and still willing ta give me a chance, and I'm glad. I'm sorry. I know it' hard to forgive but-" Jet was cut off by a pair of lips on his lips

Jet leaned in, exceptting the kiss and pushed his tongue in. Zuko opened his mouth allowing Jet's tongue into his mouth to explore. Jet trailed his hands from Zuko's stomach and to his hips and pulled himself in as far as he could go. Zuko wrapped his arms around Jet's neck and kissed harder. Jet brought his hands up around Zuko's back and traced every strong but soft muscle. Zuko pulled back for a breath.

**_*SEX SEACEN!*_**

"Jet." Zuko breathed hotly. But Jet didn't stop and latched hid moth on Zuko's neck and sucked. "Ugh...Hmm" Zuko moaned. Jet continued to suck and lick. Zuko was hot. So hot. Not just sexy hot but he could feel the heat radiating through his cloths. He moved his hands all over Zuko's body, Stomach. Hair. Back. Legs. Feeling him. Touching him. His. That what Jet wanted. That's what he got. Jet pulled on Zuko's shirt and tried to lift it up. But Zuko stopped him.

"Wha *pant* are you doing?" Zuko asked catching his breath.

"I really want you." Jet said with a hit of a moan, like a cat in heat. He nuzzled Zuko's neck. "Right. Now." Jet huffed on Zuko's bare skin. Zuko sucked in a breath and loosened the grip on Jet. Jet continued to pull up Zuko's shirt till it came off and threw it to one side. He stared at Zuko's half-naked frame. He could see some muscles left in Zuko's arms, but Zuko's large belly covered the front. Large. Big. Real. And contained life. All Jet could think was beautiful.

"Beautiful." Jet whispered and caught Zuko's lips again and kissed hard. Then a little movement was felt between the two boys. Jet and Zuko simultaneously looked at Zuko's belly. Jet smiled, forgetting about his need for Zuko and leaned in and kissed it. Zuko blushed harder when Jet continued to kiss and murmur things to his belly. It made him feel queasy and hard at the same time. No matter what happened in the past. Jet was going to be a great farther. He just knew it.

Jet noticed that a bulge had grown in Zuko's pants and smiled. Zuko. Was hard. Jet gave an insane smile as he unzipped Zuko's pants.

"Jet?" Then he realised what Jet was planning and tried to stop him but he was too late. Jet grabbed a hand around Zuko's pennies and rubbed it. "Ohhh mmm." Zuko moaned. Jet gave a wild fox smile and stood up. "Ya like it Zuko?" Jet asked and tightened his grip. Zuko gasped and shook a little. Jet loved it when he had power over someone. Especially over Zuko.

Jet stared to rub his hand along Zuko's pennies at a slow. Painful pace. Jet got his mouth and trailed from Zuko's un-scared ear down to Zuko's nipple. Zuko shivered when Jet bit and sucked. Jet pulled back in surprised and stared.

"What?" Zuko asked worriedly as he stared at Jet star struck face. Then it slowly turned into a bright smirk.

"Hmmm so that's what breast milk tastes like." He licked his lips. Zuko spluttered when Jet said breast milk. But Jet didn't give enough time to say anything as Jet latched on Zuko nipple again. "Mmm. Sweet" Jet moaned as he continued to suck. Zuko shivered and groaned in pleasure. Jet could feel the sweet milk swirl in his mouth. He pulled off and started on the other one.

"Jet...ah!" Zuko cried bucking his hips up a little. Jet smiled and pulled off. Jet moved his hands down to the rim of Zuko's pants and pulled them down passed his knees and into the water. Zuko was naked to him. Jet stared at Zuko's body unlike that night. But now. He will remember every little detail. Jet kissed Zuko on the lips and pulled back just a centimetre.

"Do you trust me?" He breathed against Zuko's lips.

"Yes." Jet kissed back.

"Lay down." Zuko didn't complain and did as he was told. Jet inserted a figure and pushed in and out. Zuko squirmed underneath as Jet prepared him. Adding each figure as Zuko got used to it. Jet unzipped his own pants and got his pennies out and inline it with Zuko's ass. He needed to be gentle with him Jet reminded himself.

"Ya ready?" Jet asked, hoping the answer was yes. Zuko could only manage a nod. And everything went wild. Jet gave a hard slow thrust. Feeling the hot tight muscle crush around him. It was bloody fantastic.

"Fuck. So hot." Jet said pulling out only until the tip was in and pushed back in twice as fast and hard.

"AHH!" Zuko cried. He wrapped his legs around Jet's waist and pulled him in closer making Jet's thrust more quick.  
Jet placed both hand on Zuko's hips and kept thrusting. He leaned over as Zuko wrapped his arms around Jet's neck, bringing him into a hot heated kiss. Jet felt himself begin to fall apart as he neared orgasum. He rapped a sweaty hand around Zuko's pennies and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Zuko..." Jet breathed.

"J-Jet. I-I'm close." Zuko breathed. Feeling his gut tighten. Zuko finally came all over his and his muscles tightened. Jet felt Zuko clamp around him and he came deep in him. With the last remaining effort Jet had. He used his arms to support himself over Zuko. He loomed over Zuko to see him asleep.

**_*END OF SEX SEACEN!*_**

"I should go and put your clothes back on." Jet smiled. Jet put all of Zuko's clothes on after he had cleaned them with a bit of water and he got all of his clothes as well. "Ok, let's get back to the camp." As Jet walked back with Zuko in his arms. He didn't notice. If he could. A heart had just broken.

To be continued...

THA SEX SEACEN WAS ALL MINE! Just ta let ya know! Look out for chap 13!

Words: 3,123

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	16. Chapter 13

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 13

"Where have you been? We we're worried sick." Katara hissed, noticing Zuko being carried in. "Is Zuko okay?" Katara asked worriedly running to Jet, looking at Zuko.

"He's fine. He just fell into the water." Jet lied, knowing that Zuko would kill him if they know the truth.

"Don't lie to me Jet. I know that you where making out." Smellerbee said flatly. Jet just blushed.

"You saw us?" Smellerbee only nodded.

"We still have to talk Jet, remember?" Jet gulped. Jet just knew this wasn't going to be good for him.

"Not now Smellerbee." Jet said sitting next to the fire. He then laid Zuko next to him.

"No. Not later. Now." Bee said sternly. Jet gulped again and walked Bee outside with Jet trailing along behind her. They were about a good twenty feet away from the cave when Bee turned on Jet with a scowl.

"Bee let me explai-" Jet started but Bee cut him off.

"No. You listen to what I have to say. Jet. How could you? You had sex with a fire bender! And got him pregnant!" Bee yelled at him.

"It wasn't intentional. It just happened." Jet said.

"Things don't just happen Jet! You could have walked away but you didn't. What's worse is that you're defining everything you fight for Jet! Don't you remember what they did!?"

"I KNOW WHAT THEY DID!" Jet yelled over her. "But he isn't like that! He doesn't deserve this! I made him go through all this shit because of me! If I had just left him then he wouldn't have to suffer!"  
"Why didn't you leave him?!"

"How could I leave him with an abusive uncle?" Jet stepped closer to her.

"You wouldn't rescue a fire bender just for that reason Jet! I know you better than that!" Bee yelled.

"Well obviously you didn't then." Jet growled. Bee took a step back in shock then stood her ground.

"Why?"

"I don't-"

"YOU DO! I know you do! You just can't tell me!"

"Cause he's caring my kid-"

"It's deeper than that Jet!" Bee said. "Way deeper."

"I just just I- I don't-"

"Just what Jet!?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Jet shouted scaring any nearby birds out of their trees. "I love him, and you know it." Jet said now, more calmly. "I really do." Jet whispered. "You don't know him Smellerbee. Not like I do." Smellerbee shook her head. Jet was right. If he was like other fire benders, they would be all dead now.

"Fine Jet. You love him. I get it. Let's get back to the camp." Smellerbee walked away from Jet, leaving him there alone.

"Fuck this." Jet whispered to himself. Smellerbee walked into the cave, sitting by her bag.

"And I loved you, stupid." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"You okay?" Smellerbee looked up, noticing Zuko.

"Go away! You ruined my life!" Smellerbee yelled at Zuko, who bucked away. Smellerbee gave a hard glare and turned her head, whipping the tears away.

"Hey, what did I do?" Zuko asked. Smellerbee only sent him another death glare.

"Nothing, you just stole my one and only crush." Smellerbee hissed. "He said that he loves you, not me." Zuko looked at Smellerbee.

"Hey, you still got Longshot." Zuko said cheerfully sitting next to her smiling. Smellerbee had to say, she never saw Zuko smile.

"You don't understand me. I've had a crush on Jet from the first time we met. When I was only eight years old."

"Well, you at least got somebody. When my mother was still living in the palace. I was abused. My father would kick me and my sister always tried to set my hair on fire. Even all the people who worked there where laughing at me. My father said that Azula was born lucky, I was just lucky to be born." Zuko finished. Bee continued to stare at Zuko. Zuko chuckled a little. "My mother was the only person who cared for me. I even thought my uncle cared but look how that turned out." Bee thought over how badly Zuko life had been. Her thoughts crossed over between hate and sadness. Zuko was a fire bender, worse, the fire lord's son, but even his life was just as bad as the outside world. Her hate towards Zuko dampened a little.

"What made you carry on?" Bee asked. Zuko shrugged.

"When I kept getting abused by my farther and Azula. I kept thinking, "How can I make my Uncle proud by never giving up. Then when Jet ra-" Zuko stopped and shook his head. Bee caught Zuko slip up but ignored it for the moment. "Then when Jet came and rescued me from my Uncle and when I became pregnant. I kept thinking that if I kept fighting. I would have a girl or boy in my arms." Zuko smiled sweetly at his stomach. "Well. Even if Jet said he loved me I highly doubt it." Zuko whispered sadly. Bee's eyes widened at Zuko.

"How could you say that!? He told me he did." Bee said. Zuko shook his head.

"When he said it. It was probably the guilt he had." Zuko said. Remembering how Jet acted before he and Jet had sex

"What guilt?" Bee asked. Zuko opened his mouth to answer but closed it. He gave Bee a small smile.

"I don't think your crush with Jet isn't over so keep hold on it. But also keep an open mind on others." Zuko indicated to Longshot who was sitting next to Katara and Keiko. Bee turned her head to the small group and caught Longshot looking at her and turned his head slightly. "Anyway, even if Jet said he loved me, he lied." Zuko whispered sadly. "He only said it, because...I don't know." Smellerbee smiled at Zuko, taping his shoulder.

"Then go talk to him about it." Zuko smiled, standing up.

"Yeah, you're right. I should really talk to him" Zuko got up with some help from Smellerbee. "Thanks, try to talk Longshot too." Smellerbee smirked.

"I'll see, but maybe later." Zuko looked around in the cave, trying to find Jet.

"Where is he?" Smellerbee pointed to a tree outside.

"He is up there. I know it." Zuko looked up at the tree. He saw Jet, sitting almost at the top of the tree. Zuko walked to the tree, looking up.

"Jet, can you came down?" Zuko yelled from the top of his lungs. "Jet?" No answer. "Are you okay?" Again, no answer. "Jet, this isn't funny. Please come down!" Zuko screamed. "Smellerbee, can you please get Jet down from the tree?" Smellerbee nodded, climbing up.

"Jet?" Smellerbee sat next to him on the branch, trying to get him communicate. "Jet, please. If it's about me, then stop thinking about it."

"...I'm sorry." Jet mumbled. Bee sighed thankful that he was alright.

"Come on. You're having me and Zuko worried. It's fine. I'll get over it." Bee smiled and Jet looked up. Jet gave a confused face for only a moment before it broke into a small smile.

"Alright Bee." Jet said and jumped down. Zuko sighed when he saw Jet jump down with Bee. Then a thunder was heard over head.

"Come on. I like to eat that rabbit you brought." Zuko smiled leading the three back to the camp.

Katara was an amazing cook. Even though Zuko would have done it, if he wasn't so tired to get up and do it himself. They had the rabbit that Jet and Bee caught in a stew. They shared it out equally, except for Zuko; who had more because he was feeding for two which Jet kept on insisting much to Zuko's complaints.

"So Keiko? How did you end up in that shop?" Katara asked when she sat down.

"My mommy owns the shop." Keiko said eating her rabbit.

"Ya ma must cell a lot of weapons." Jet said.

"Yeah! My mommy is a sells woman that gives it to the men fighting in the war!" Keiko said happily.

"What about your dad?" Bee asked. The kid looked down at her soup.

"He's dead."

"Oh I'm sorry." Katara said sadly.

"It's okay! It was a long time ago." Keiko said.

"Where is your mother?" Zuko asked.

"Some fire nation men took her to make her make weapons for them." A silence went over the camp. How could the fire nation take a child away from their mother? Then Zuko thought of an idea.

"Maybe we can go and look for your mother in the fire nation. Zuko said. Keiko's face would brighten up the darkest room with the smile she put on.

"REALLY?" Zuko nodded. Keiko ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Did you go completely crazy?!" Jet yelled. "You're the prince of the fire nation. You can't just show up." Zuko chuckled half heartedly.

"Jet if we all stay hidden they won't notice." Jet grabbed Zuko by his collar, cutting his air off.

"It's time we have a little talk." Zuko gulped. Jet dragged Zuko at least ten feet away from the cave, glaring all the time. Jet turned and lessened his grip allowing Zuko to catch his breath.

"What was that for?" Zuko glared.

"You can't say stuff like that! You're pregnant! You wouldn't be able to do anything." Jet growled.

"I'm not useless!" Zuko yelled back.

"You'll be putting harm's way in the baby Zuko! Think." Jet said sternly.

"What I 'think' Jet." Zuko eyes narrowed. "Is that there's a kid whose mother has been taken and she is too young to do it herself. What would you do if you where Keiko?" Zuko asked with a pleading face. Jet stopped and thought. He wouldn't let his parents go without him. Even if he was to die. But they died in the fire so it was all in the past.

"Zuko. If we go. There will be hardly any chance of Keiko's mother being alive. You know the fire nation better than anyone else, Zuko. And I don't want to lose. You're so close to giving birth. I don't want to lose the both of you." Jet confessed stepping closer to Zuko.

"Jet. You know that I can handle myself." Jet grabbed Zuko's hand, squeezing it.

"I lost my parents, I lost my home, and I lost everything. I just don't want to lose you, both of you." Jet gripped Zuko's cheek, tracing his finger over the scar. "Please, l will not lose anyone else in my life." Zuko looked away for a while, and then he looked back, looking into Jet's eyes.

"Okay, we'll stay here. I will do it for you." Jet smiled, kissing Zuko's lips. He could swear that he felt Zuko smiling into the kiss.

"You know that you are the most beautiful person on earth, right." Zuko chuckled, squeezing Jet's hand harder.

"I highly doubt it." Zuko said turning his scared face away. Jet pulled Zuko's his face round and kissed the scar.

"It's true." Jet smirked.

"What are we going to tell Keiko?" Zuko said almost dreading the answer.

"She's a big kid. She'll understand." Jet smiled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO!?" Keiko screeched.

"Keiko. Understand that it's impossible to go to the fire nation like this. It's six against an army." Katara tried to reason.

"Seven! I can still fight!" Keiko includes.

"You're still not getting it kid. Zuko's pregnant and we can't leave him to find your ma. And if we did, someone would have to stay behind to make sure Zuko doesn't go into labour, and it has to be Katara cause' she the only who knows how to deliver a baby. I'm certainly anit missing my child's birth, and Bee and Long won't go without me there to give orders. So that leaves only you." Jet said. Keiko bit back.

"But you said..."

"Keiko. Sometimes you have to be responsible and-" Bee said.

"NO! You're all just mean and cowards!" Jet fumed.

"You little brat if you want to go and kill ya self. GO ON!" Jet yelled. Keiko stood still for a moment but put on a brave face.

"FINE!" Keiko yelled and ran out of the cave past everyone into the rain.

"Why did you have go and do that?!" Zuko yelled.

"She was being a brat." Jet growled.

"She's nine!" Zuko retorted. He turned to the rain outside. "She shouldn't be outside. It looks really bad. She could get hurt." Zuko shivered. "I'm going to find her." Jet stared at Zuko and sighed.

"No. You'll stay here. I'll go." Jet bit and ran out, after the girl.

It was about 30 minutes later when Jet still hadn't come back with Keiko and the group was getting restless.

"He should have been back by now." Zuko said worriedly, pacing back and forth. Long nodded in agreement.

"Jet will be fine. He's always fine." Bee said. Zuko turned.

"But what if you're wrong. It's been raining for nearly two hours not stop. Something bad could have happened to them." Zuko finished. That did it. It covered the whole group in an uneasy gut feeling.  
"That's it; I'm going out to find them." Zuko stood up to walk out the cave. Zuko shivered as he felt the rain touch his skin. Then he felt Smellerbee grabbing his wrist.

"We are gonna split up, take this. But use it only in an emergency. Ok?" Zuko looked at the gun and nodded. "We are gonna met here in an hour, got me?" Everyone nodded.

Zuko walked out the same way Jet did, keeping his eyes on any movement. He knew thing. If he saw someone of something move and it wasn't a friend. He had to shoot it. And every count. Thunder appeared over head as the white flash was there and gone again. Zuko needed to find Jet and Keiko.

Zuko could hardly see through the rain as he walked deep into the forest. Zuko finally came to a muddy trench line that came from his left and went down to his right. Zuko carefully looked over the rim, trying not to slip on the mud and saw the trench was about 10 feet deep. Not only that, but had three feet of fast flowing water in it, and it looked like the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Zuko heard a faint yell over the rain. It was faint but there. Zuko turned his had to see a figure 20 feet or so away from him. Zuko whipped his face and strained his eyes to see clearly.

"Keiko!" Zuko yelled. Zuko walked as fast as he could over to Keiko who was crying. "Keiko. *pant* Are you okay." Zuko said. Keiko lunged and latched on Zuko and hugged him tightly.

"I-It *cries* It's my fault!" Keiko cried in Zuko's shirt over the rain.

"Where's Jet?" Zuko asked seriously. Keiko sniffed and pointed over the rim of the trench. Zuko's heart stopped for a moment and stared over the rim. Zuko's heart froze.

The first thing that came to Zuko's mind. Jet. Trapped. Jet was at the bottom of the 10 feet trench. Somehow, probably when thunder hard clashed. It crashed into a tree branch, which must have feel on top of Jet, pushing him into the trench. The branch was large enough to cover Jet's waist and chest pinning him down. The water was flooding the trench way to fast. Zuko panicked.

"Jet!" Zuko called out. But Zuko didn't get a reaction. Damm Jet. Worst time to take a nap. Zuko growled in his mind.

"Keiko. I need you to go and find the others quickly." Zuko said to Keiko. But Keiko was still crying. Repeating and shaking saying it was all her fault. She was in shock. Zuko took the time to breath and level himself to her eye level. Getting her attention. Zuko placed his hands on each side of her face and whipped the some of the tears away.

"Keiko. Please. You need to go and get help. It's not your fault. But I need your help." Zuko gentle. Keiko stared and nodded and was gone.

Zuko turned his fall attention to Jet, who was still knocked out. Great. Pregnant. Knocked out Jet. Raining. And a rushing water trench. And all need to get Jet's ass out. What could possible go wrong. Zuko joked in his head lamely. Zuko need to act and get Jet out of there...fast.

To be continued...

HAHAHAHA I'M EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Just ta let ya know tha I'm now been made 2nd Author by are main Author Bloody-red-scar. She and I have now shared the story on parts. SO HOPE IT WORKS AND IS STILL ENJOYABLE!

Words: 2,754

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	17. Chapter 14

OKAY! PEEPS! this is chap 14 now How ya like

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 14

Zuko looked around to find a way down into the trench without falling as the rain poured and smacked into his face. Zuko growled his failed attempted to get to the ground. Of all the times to get pregnant Zuko thought. Zuko sat down awkwardly on the edge of the trench rim and closed his eyes and pushed forward.

SPLASH! Zuko fell straight into the rushing water near the big tree branch that was pinning Jet down. Zuko steadied himself placing a hand on the damp muddying wall side as the water carried him to the branch. When he got close he reached out to the large branch and grabbed on. In the process, losing grip of the gun he had in his hand.

"Shit." Zuko cursed as the gun floated out of sight. Zuko his head and pulled himself round so he was on the opposite side of the branch, facing the incoming rushing water.

"Jet!" Zuko cried as he pulled himself across the branch to Jet. "JET!" Zuko he yelled. Trying to shake him awake. He didn't move. Zuko started to panic and laid his head against Jets mouth. Zuko sighed as he felt the faint blow on his ear.

Zuko pulled back and had a closer look at Jet's situation. The water had risen up to Jet's shoulders, and the branch was wedged good and tight. Zuko pushed against the branch to see if he could tip the branch over, but it didn't budge. Zuko tired again using his side. Zuko panted and kept pushing, because if he didn't Jet would die. Zuko panicked at the thought. Then Zuko felt a pain go through his stomach.

"Ahhhhh!" He grabbed the lower base of his stomach and rubbed to lessen the pain. I need to calm down. Zuko thought to himself and breathed. If he stressed himself to much he might have another bleeding fit, or worse...go into labour. Zuko sat against the branch, trying to keep himself calm.

"Smellerbee?! Longshot?! Anyone?!" Zuko screamed, looking around.

"ERRRAHHGG!" Zuko whipped his head to the sound of a Walker just above him. The Walker jumped off the rim and went straight down to attack him. Zuko lifted his hand as if he pictured a gun, but he realised it, he lost the gun. The Walker fell into the water. The Walker was two meters tall so it could walk in the rushing water without falling. Zuko began to get scared.

Then it snapped in his mind. He's a fire bender for crying out load. Fire benders aren't scared of anything! He punched a fist and sent fire at the Walker, giving enough time for Zuko to rip a small branch that was attached to the larger branch. He hit the Walkers head repeatedly till it broke the inside of the head and the body feel. Zuko threw the stick as it floated down the river along with the Walker body.

"Katara! Smellerbee! We are you all!" Zuko screamed. No answer. Zuko tried to get Jet from under the three. Nothing happened. "Why do things always happen to me?" Zuko asked himself, trying to pull Jet out. It had no effect either. Zuko saw Jet's head was about to go under.

"Damm it!" Zuko yelled, shaking Jet's shoulders. "Wake up!" Jet head went under. Zuko took a breath and went under. He couldn't see well but he could make out Jets face when he placed his hands on the side of Jets face. Zuko took Jet lips and breathed into them. Zuko submerged and went back to the branch. Zuko placed his palms on the wood and pushed fire chi through his hands. Zuko channelled as much as he could till the wood started to melt into ash, breaking the branch in half. The branch gave way and broke giving Zuko the chance to pull Jet up from under the water. Zuko leaned in as far as he could as the two pieces of branch floated down past Zuko and Jet. Not taking them with it.

The water rushed past as there wasn't anything blocking them anymore. Zuko's hand touched the side of the mud, desperately trying to grab on something to stop the current pulling him. Zuko managed to grab onto a root that was sticking out, but he didn't know how long it was going to hold.

"Fuck! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko!" A voice called. Zuko looked up to see Katara and the rest looking down at him in the trench. Zuko whipped his face and shouted.

"Get us out!"

"Hold on!" Bee yelled throwing a rope at the. Zuko missed at catching the rope in mid air as the rope started to flow down. Zuko lunged at it and held on tight. Zuko wrapped it round Jet's waist and watched Jet being pulled up. Then the rope was thrown again. Zuko grabbed on it and was pulled up. With the last bit of strength he had. Zuko pulled himself over the rim of the trench and lay on his side.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, bending water from Jet's lungs. Smellerbee helped Zuko stand up.

"You can keep the gun if you like." Zuko shook his head.

"I lost the gun somewhere." Then he passed out. Katara ran over to Zuko, helping him up a little.

"We need to get them somewhere warm before they catch cold." Smellerbee smiled. Longshot ran to Jet, placing Jet's arm over his shoulder.

"I will take Jet. You two will get Zuko..." Longshot said quietly. Everybody nodded, getting both of them to the cave.

Jet's chest ached. The last thing he remembered was Keiko standing opposite him and when he ran to her, he heard a bang and remembered falling. His mind hazed after that. Jet's eyes blurred as he opened them.

"Eugh Ow fuck." Jet moaned. He felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Hay Jet you're okay!" A female voice yelled. Probably Katara. All he could was a blurred figure trying to shake him.

"Ow. Katara not so loud." Jet whispered.

"Hmph. So this is the thanks I get from pulling water out of your lungs?" Wha?

"Wha out of my wha?" Jet said surprised turning to face her, sounding dumb.

"We found you in a trench full of water. When we got there we found Zuko holding-"

"WHAT WAS ZUKO DOING THERE?" Jet yelled.

"Shhh" Katara hushed. "You're going to wake him up." Katara said point to a sleeping Zuko. He was curled up on his side next to the fire and Keiko was laying down into his chest as Zuko put a protective arm around her.

"What was he doing there?" Jet asked a little bit more calmly. Jet shivered, moving closer to the fire.

"When you didn't come back for a long time, we split up to look for you and Keiko. Keiko found us and told us you were trapped by a branch that fell from a tree in the trench. Zuko told her to come find us. I think he managed to get you out." Katara said happily. Katara then remembered that it was still raining and freezing outside, and Jet still had his wet clothes on. "Are you cold?" Katara asked, Jet just smirked, rubbing his arms a little.

"I'll be fine." Katara shook her head muttering something like. 'Stubborn child.' She went to Smellerbee's bag, trying to the blanked.

"Here, you can have this." Jet smiled, covering himself. Jet got up with a hiss at the pain in his chest and walked over to Zuko. He sat down behind him and rubbed his back. Zuko's eyes fluttered as he stared up at Jet.

"Jet? You're awake?" Zuko said with a slight yawn.

"Yeah. I am...Thanks ta you." Jet smiled. Zuko blushed as Jet leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jet had the urge to rub Zuko's stomach and kiss it. Zuko went scarlet red. "But." Jet said seriously. That ended the happy mood. "You could have killed yourself." Zuko glared. He turned gentle so he didn't wake Keiko up and he sat up facing Jet.

"If it weren't for me, like you said, you wouldn't be awake." Zuko strained out. "You almost died. You were trapped up a tree branch and the water was rushing in." Zuko bit. "You could have drowned." Zuko said quietly. "And you say I almost got _myself_ killed. Even though that Walker came out of nowhere-"

"Walker? What Walker?" Jet asked fussing over Zuko.

"I hit it with one of the smaller branches that was attached to the larger branch." Zuko said.

"Why didn't you have a gun?" Jet hissed out, losing his temper.

"I lost grip of it when I fell into the trench to get you out." Jet started to do deliberate breaths. Trying to keep calm. Then he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Damm. I'm supposed to be looking after you, not the other fucking way round." Jet huffed. "The baby?" Jet asked gazing at Zuko's stomach.

"The baby is fine." Zuko said gentle. Zuko parted Jet's legs so he can nest right in between them. Zuko leaned forward and kiss Jet on the lips and smiled.

"I will leave you guys alone." Katara interrupted with a knowing smile and took Keiko in her arms with her. When Katara was out and nobody was in the cave except for them, Jet quickly pined Zuko to the floor.

"What are you doing Jet?" Zuko asked. Jet gave a wild smirk and kissed Zuko on his red lips.

"Hmm. Keep me warm?" Jet asked almost begging. Zuko blushed again and tried to speak. Jet parted Zuko's legs so he was in between and placed his hands, on each side, next to Zuko's head.

"I guess I'm good for something hu?" Zuko joked. Jet smiled and kissed his lips again. Zuko trailed his hands in Jets messy hair and pulled, gaining a low slow moan from Jet.

"Yeah ya are." Jet purred. Suddenly a kick was felt against Jet's stomach and chuckled. Jet pulled Zuko up so he was sitting and Jet leaned down to get closer to their baby. "Hay there." He whispered. Rubbing where he felt the kick. Zuko smiled and leaned back on his hands to give Jet more room to cooe at their baby. "I can't wait to see you. You're gonna be spoiled rotten ya know? And I'm gonna make sure not Walkers try ta hurt ya and ya ma." Jet kissed the top part of Zuko's belly.

"Ma?" Zuko asked slightly baffled. Jet stared up.

"Well? Wha else is he suppose ta call ya?" Jet smirked.

"Oh! So now our child is a boy?" Zuko raised an eye brow in mock.

"Well he's got ta be something." Jet said.

"It could be girl." Zuko said plainly. He looked down at his stomach and rubbed it. "It's a girl. I know it."

"Mother's instincts?" Jet teased.

"Shut up." Zuko hissed slapping Jets head upside, making him laugh.

"That's right. Ya a ma, live with it." Jet smiled. Zuko smiled back looking at him. Jet's face then turned slightly dazed and just stared. He leaned up and kissed Zuko. But this time, it was longer, more passionate, and more feeling in it.

"Jet..." Zuko said. Jet just stared deep into Zuko's golden rich eyes. He reached a hand out and combed through Zuko's dark black hair.

"You know. I wasn't lying when I said that you are the most beautiful person on earth, right?" Zuko smiled, kissing Jet's cheek. "I love you, Zuko. You are beautiful, funny and smart as well." Zuko stared at Jet.

"If this is a joke Jet, it's not funny." Jet pulled Zuko's head closer to him and kissed Zuko's cheek.

"I never joke on things like this. I really love you. I really do." He whispered against Zuko's lips and kissed, cutting Zuko's air off before he could reapply. When Jet pulled away, Zuko tried to catch his breath.

"Do you really mean it?" Zuko asked, looking into Jet's eyes.

"Yes, I mean it." Jet smiled, pulling Zuko into another kiss.

*cough* The two teens turned to see Bee staring at them with a glare.

"Bee-" Jet started.

"You're such a liar!" Bee yelled. Pointing at Zuko.

"Bee. I thought you were-"

"Okay with this? Yeah! I thought so too! But just seeing you like that after you said you didn't believe him! What a load of bullshit!" Bee shouted pulling out her small hand danger. Jet's eyes widened and stood in front of Zuko.

"Bee. Calm down." Jet said eased.

"You're liars!" Bee shouted. Then Zuko noticed something behind her.

"Bee watch out!" Zuko shouted. Bee turned to see a Walker so close to her that she had no time to stop it. Then someone pushed her out of the way and she fell to the side.

"AAHHH!" Bee turned her eyes to the person who pushed her. Her heart broke.

"LONGSHOT!" Bee cried. The Walker had sunk its teeth through Longshot's clothes and pierced his skin at him arm. Bee eyes turned cold with pure anger and brought out her gun. "AHHHHHH! GET *BANG* OFF *BANG* OF *BANG* HIM!" Bee shouted and shot at every shot to the Walkers head, which finally fell to the floor. "Longshot!" Bee yelled running to him. Longshot feel to the floor coughing.

"Katara!" Jet yelled. Katara came in from the cave and gasped. She ran to Longshot and started to heal him the best she could. Keiko ran to Zuko hugging him.

"Hay, Long. Look at me." Bee said choking from the tears in her eyes. Longs eyes drifted to hers and gave a small smile. "You're gonna be fine." Longs eyes softened in a sad sense and shook his head.

"Bee..." Jet said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" Bee snapped. The Long shot placed a hand on Bee's cheek making her look at him.

"Kill...Me..." Longshot choked out, blood pouring from his mouth. Bee shook her head and cried in the crook of Long's neck. Long hugged Bee and stared up at Jet past Bee's head. Jet could read those eyes of what they asked and Jet mouthed 'I will.'

"Bee. Come on." Jet said.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Bee yelled at him.

"Jet. More of the Walkers are coming this way." Katara put in. Jet nodded at her.

"Bee..." Zuko whispered. He knelt next to her.

"Don't touch him!" She snapped at her. "Let him go." Zuko said sternly but kindly. Long looked up at Bee again. Bee lent her ear close to his mouth as he whispered something into it. Whatever it was. Bee's eyes widened and continued to cry. Zuko placed his hands on Bee's arms and pulled. Bee at first, refused to move but then she let go of Long's body and walked out with Zuko and Keiko.

"Jet..." Katara said.

"I've got this. Just go." Jet said. Katara sniffed and ran. Jet brought out one of his hooked swords and stared at Longshot, who stared right back. Jet smiled at him and nodded. Then...Slice.

To be continued...

Words: 2,533

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	18. Chapter 15

OKAY! HELLO! Chap 15 peeps! OKAY From now on! I'll be in second Author! HORAAAA! Now since tha complication with my LP. All tha reviews tha were on there have now been wipped clean cause of tha deletetion of tha story. So I'm afraid tha the reviewed comments r no longer there!

THANK U FOR YA TIME! Also. Those who have been reading my Not as it Seems. JetxZuko fanfic. Just giving everyone tha heads up tha I will not be doing it. HOWEVER! I may give it to someone and transfer all credit to tha person I give it too. If they don't or can't do it. I will put it up for a fanfic orction. IF! THEN! Nobody wants it. I will delete it. Check on my posts for more info.

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 15

The group ran to a shop, trying to find a car that Jet said was here. But something just had to hate them.

"Fuck, it's not here." Jet cursed hitting his head against the wall.

"If we don't find the car fast, we are all fucked." Katara pointed at a group of 100 walkers walking towards them.

"No..no..FUCK!" Jet screamed. He ran behind the shop. "Are you blind Jet? That fucking car was here all the time." Jet yelled at himself. Jet opened the driver's side door; he thought he was the luckiest guy in the world when he found the keys."Get in tha car!" Jet screamed, sitting behind the wheel. "Smellerbee, give me the gun." Smellerbee looked at Jet.

"Why do you want it?" She asked, moving next to Zuko in the back.

"Just for when one of those freaks jumps in front of tha car. " Jet started the car with lots of gas, speeding off out of the shops, hitting a few walkers while getting on the road.

"Wow that was close." Smellerbee looked at Zuko.

"Are you stupid?! Longshot is fucking dead! And it's all your fault!" Smellerbee screamed at Zuko, who screamed back at her.

"How the fuck can that be my fault? I wasn't the one screaming all over the place." Smellerbee sent Zuko a death glare.

"Shot your whore month!" Smellerbee gasped after when she heard what she just said. She not only insulted Zuko but also Jet's child. Jet slammed on the breaking, bring to a halt. Not caring if there were walkers coming close.

"What did you just called him?" Jet warned out, trying to keep himself calm.

"Jet, y-you know that it's his fault!" Smellerbee screamed.

"Shut up!" Jet screamed back, griping the wheel. "Long died cause' he was there ta save ya life! Don't go blaming it on Zuko for no fucking reason!" Jet yelled glaring daggers at the road in front of him. Bee shut her mouth in silence. "I have allowed Zuko to get hurt, and called many things one too many times! The only reason why I'm not beating your head in cause' you're my friend and Zuko wouldn't be too pleased. So shut it!" Jet roared over the group. Nobody dared to talk. Katara shuffled away from Jet as far as she could in the passenger's front seat. Keiko sat next to Zuko and hugged him by the waist tighter hiding her face from the yelling. Bee...was pale...and was silent. Jet started the car and drove in silence.

After a while, Jet had driven through and old abandon town. Then everyone heard someone calling behind the car to stop.

"Please stop! I need help." Jet stopped the car.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Jet asked, walking out of the car. Everyone after a split second followed suit.

"Please, I have a friend who has been attacked by one of those things. Can you help me?" Then women strange her eyes at Zuko and asked. "Zuko?" The women asked.

"Mom?" Zuko whispered and ran to her, hugging his long lost mother. "Mom, where have you been?" Ursa trapped him in an embrace and smiled.

"Oh my baby boy. I'm sorry. You have grown up so much." Zuko sniffed, hugging his mother again.

"I missed you." Zuko smiled. He found his mother. It had been a long time of deep feeling since he had seen her.

"Zuko...you're-" Ursa gazed at her sons stomach.

"Mom. I'll explain later." Zuko said.

"Ma'am ya said ya friend was hurt?" Jet asked. Ursa stared for bit but shook out of her daze and lead the others into an abandoned house. Inside, were a few people, some kids and adults.

"She's over here." Ursa pointed. Katara ran over to the women that lay on the floor.

"Is it a bite?" Jet asked. Katara stared at the wound that was around her leg. Katara stared up and gave a sad nod. Jet sighed, "Bee have ya got tha gun?"

"What are you going to do?" Ursa asked.

"Miss. I'm afraid to tell you that once someone is bitten. You'll turn just like the rest." Katara said sadly. Keiko whimpered behind Zuko's leg as he stared at the women who was bitten in sadness.

"But..." Ursa trailed.

"Please Ma'am. I suggest you allow me ta take her outside and do it there without a bloody mess in here." Jet said. "We can't risk it spreading in here."

Jet grabbed the women by her legs and Smellerbee took the hands. When the three were outside, the only thing that they could hear was gun fire.

"Where did he shoot her?" Ursa asked, looking at Katara.

"In the head. It's the only way to kill them." Katara answered. Zuko stared at his stomach and rubbed it.

"Zuko, who is the father?" Ursa asked. Zuko looked away, blushing.

"It's Jet." Zuko gulped. If his mother was anything like his father, he and Jet would be burned into ashes just by her gaze.

"Jet? That boy who suggested killing a person?" Ursa asked in half angry and in disbelief.

"Mom. When someone gets bitten that's it. It's over." Zuko said. The door open and Jet and Bee entered panting.

"We've got a problem." Jet said. Zuko groaned at that.

"Please tell me it isn't what I think it-"

BANG!

...  
...

"There... goes tha car." Jet chuckled trying to make a joke out of it.

"What the hell Jet?" Katara yelled.

"We got caught off guard by some Walkers and one of them, this HUGE guy knocked over care. Draining the fuel out." Bee said.

"I shot it down but..." Jet trailed off.

"You hit the fuel tank as well." Zuko finished.

"You know me so well baby." Jet smirked.

"Save your flattery later. We're in an abandoned town with no source of escaping more than 3 miles out. Not in my condition anyway." Zuko finished quietly.

"We're...not getting out are we." Keiko sniffed.

"Hay...shhh" Zuko hushed. Lifting her up on his hip. "Just sleep for now." He smiled at her. Ursa stared at her son and gave a small smile. She knew Zuko would be a great parent, but this was not what she expected. Then she remembered how her son's child was conceived.

"I think we need to have a talk Zuko." Ursa said. Zuko placed down Keiko and told her to go to Katara and walked behind Ursa. "And take your feature husband with you." Zuko blushed, while Ursa smiled playfully.

"Mother!" Jet got up, smirking all the time.

"You heard your ma, Zuko. I'll be ya husband and you'll be my wife." Zuko pushed Jet away from him, glaring at him. "Zuko, get over it. You know that one day we'll get married someday anyway." Zuko opened his mouth and was about to say something but Ursa walked in.

"Zuko hurry up. Me, you and your boyfriend need to talk." Zuko blushed again and almost snapped, but let it go. Ursa lead the two upstairs into an empty room. Ursa sat in the middle of the room gracefully on her knees and sat.

"Please sit." Ursa said. Zuko sat down in the same potion as his mother opposite her. While Jet sat cross-legged. "So." Ursa stared. "You are the boy who impregnated my son."

"Mom. Don't be blunt." Zuko blushed.

"Zuko. Hush." Ursa said. Not looking over at him but continued to stare at Jet. Jet realised where Zuko got his looks from.

"You know Ma'am. Ya look really beautiful." Jet said. Ursa eyes narrowed. "However," Jet said. "Not as beautiful as Zuko I'm afraid. Because I see him who he really is even with his scar. Not. That I'm saying you're not beautiful." Jet confessed coolly. Ursa looked over to her son when Jet spoke about the scar.

"Zuko. How did you get tha scar?" Zuko bristled.

"Well, when I was thirteen, I wanted to attended a war room with the rest of the generals. Uncle said that I'm not ready and it would be too boring for me, but I still wanted to go. Finally, my uncle said that I can go there, but I had to keep my mouth shut. I spoke out against some gas bag of a general who wanted to sacrifice fire nation troops for the war. That really ticked my father off. I agreed to an Agni-Kai with that jerk, but I was wrong. I-I had insulted my father's general, and so I had insulted him. The fight was to be with him, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't fight him. He's my father. He would have won anyway, but if I had at least fought I would have kept my honour, but I couldn't. H-he's my farther so how could I? But as I showed weakness of a failure my father burnt me. And that is the story how I got the scar." Zuko sighed, resisting the feeling to trace a finger over the scar.

"Oh...Zuko." Ursa said. Holding a hand up to her mouth.

"Mom. It's fine." Zuko said giving a small smile. "It was years ago. I don't think about it anymore." Zuko said. Jet watched as Zuko's mother tried to resist crying.

"Zuko...I-I *hiccups*" She moves closer to Zuko and hugged him tightly. Zuko felt awkward and hugged her back and rubbed it as she cried into her shoulder. Zuko stared over at Jet who gave a face of 'I have no idea what to do so don't look at me.'

"Mom. It's fine really." Zuko said gently taking on his 'mother' side and shushing Ursa. Ursa sniffed and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry my son."

"It's okay. I've lived through worse." Ursa bristled at those words and gulped.

"What do you mean?" Ursa said. Zuko breathed and sighed and began his story.

"When me and my uncle where in Ba Sing Sa. I thought that my uncle loved me. But now I know that he doesn't. Iroh started abusing me and he said the he hated me. Then I was almost killed by Katara, and the even by the Avatar. Then we lived a few days in cave. Then I almost drowned in a trench with Jet. Then we were attacked by Walkers. If Jet wasn't blind, like half of us. We would be eaten. Again. And that's it." Zuko finished, looking at Jet with a face. 'Be glad that I love you or you would be dead by now.'

"How could your uncle say that!? I'm going to have to talk to your uncle when I see him." Ursa looked at Jet for a moment and then sighed. "Zuko, can I talk to him for a while. Alone." Jet gulped. Zuko stood up, leaving the room. "So, can you tell me why my son pregnant?" Jet gulped again .He wasn't going to just tell her that he raped him.

"Uh...It's a beautiful day, right?" Jet smiled, sweating a little. Ursa glared at Jet, daring him to mock her. Jet gulped.

"Don't play me boy. If I find out that you have hurt my son in anyway." Ursa growled and in a split second. Jet felt cold metal on his skin. "I. Will. Kill you." Ursa warned. Jet stared in amazement at the speed but didn't waver at the threat.

"Ma'am. Even if I wanted to. Which I don't. I couldn't. Zuko out matches me any day. Pregnant or not. Fire bending or no fire bending or sword fighting attached. He's amazing and the only person I truly trust. And I hate anyone who is a fire bender at that. So he's special to me." Jet glared right back.

"If it's true. Then do you love me son?!" Ursa asked drawing back away from Jet.

"Yes. I do." Not a second slower.

"Would you marry him?" Ursa asked. Jet was about to blurt out a yes then he calmed and said.

"I will. If Zuko will have me. It takes two to love, right?" Jet asked. Ursa seemed surprised by his answer.

"Then if you do love him. Then why has he almost died on more than one action?" Ursa retorted.

"Hey lady, calm down. These are shit times. Even the greatest fighter will not survive long. I did everything I could to protect him. I would give me my life for his."Jet finished, catching his breath.

"Okay. I will bear with Zuko's choice, but if I find out that you have hurt him in any shape or form, I will kill you." Jet gulped, taking the threat seriously walking away.

"Your mom is insane." Jet whispered when he walked to Zuko.

"So, what did my mother ask you?" Jet stopped, looking at Zuko.

"She asked me if I will marry you." Zuko stared at the blunt answer.

"Well, what did you say?" Jet gulped, holding Zuko's hand.

"I said that I will marry you, someday." Zuko looked away, thinking about Jet answer.

"Why did you say that you will marry me?" Zuko asked. Jet griped Zuko's hand tighter, getting Zuko to look at him.

"Because I love you." Jet smiled, kissing Zuko on the cheek. "It's getting late. Let's get something for dinner." Zuko nodded, fallowing Jet downstairs.

Jet and Zuko sat around the rest of their group along with some others from the people left after the Zombie attack on their home town. Katara had offered to help serve out meals for everyone. Keiko spotted Zuko and ran to him and sat as close as she could snuggling in Zuko's side as he hugged her back. Bee was in the group but opposite the others, away from them. Ursa came down later and sat next to her son. While Jet took the opposite side.

"Katara is there more?" Jet asked.

"There's a bit more." Katara answered looking over the pot.

"Do think Zuko can have it?"

"Jet! There are kids here that need it more than I do." Zuko put in.

"But Zuko. You need to eat more than one bowl of soup." Jet said not wanting to start an argument. Zuko glared at Jet who Jet just stared back not backing down.

"Give. It. To. Someone. Else." Zuko bit off each word.

"Please. Just eat it?" Jet begged.

"Ask if someone wants it first." Zuko said turning his head away from Jet.

"Stubborn bastard...Fine. Honey." Jet said a little too lightly. "ANYBODY HERE WANTS THE REST OF THIS SOUP!" Jet yelled at the top of his voice. This made anybody near them jump out of their skins and screamed.

"Jet!" Zuko hissed. "You moron. Not so loud!" Zuko hissed through teeth. Jet smirked.

"Sorry. You said OW OW OW OW!" Jet yelled in pain as Zuko grabbed Jets ear and pinched it. Making Jet tilt his head to the side.  
"I said. Ask. Not yell. For spirits sake. Fine I'll eat the damm soup." Zuko growled taking it out of Jets hands.

"Ow, you didn't have ta pinch my ear so much."Jet rubbed his ear. Zuko smirked to himself. Jet saw Ursa laughing behind her hand at his pain. "What is so funny? It hurt like hell." Jet glared at her. He then saw that Ursa took out her knife. "Uh...I mean that you have beautiful eyes." Jet laughed, rubbing his head. "Can your mother be so evil?" Jet whispered, hopping that Zuko's mother didn't hear him.

"She can get very angry sometimes. But, not that much." Zuko smiled, putting the bowl on the floor. "It looks like we are spending a night here."Zuko sighed, laying his head on Jet shoulder.

"Ya tired?" Jet asked rubbing Zuko's shoulder. Zuko yawned and nodded.

"You can take my room. I like to have a word with my son anyway before he goes to bed." Ursa said. Zuko stood up and walked up the stairs with Ursa following behind her. Jet noticed Keiko sleeping on the floor where Zuko had been and chuckled. He stroked her hair and gave a small smile as she steered in her sleep. Jet still felt a little mad at the girl, but he will get over it.

"Jet. Can I talk to you?" Bee asked.

Jet looked up at Bee who had stood up and walked over to him, looming over him. Jet just glared back. He was still pissed about what she said, but he couldn't ignore her forever. So he nodded and followed her outside the abandoned house. Jet stood outside the door facing a down cast Bee, who was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"What do you want?" Jet asked harshly. Bee visibly flinched.

"I just...I wanna say I'm sorry." Bee mummbaled.

"Well I aint tha person ta say tha too, Bee." Bee kept quiet. "I can understand after Longshot's death ya would be snappy. But blaming, and pacifically on Zuko. Is not cool. I've had enough. Tha next person to insult him. Friend or not. Won't be breathing." Jet warned opening the door and slamming Bee out.

* * *

"Mom? Are you okay?" Zuko asked once he sat down on the floor bed Ursa did for him.

"Yes I am. I'm just...sad." Ursa said smiling sadly. Zuko then gave a small smile and grabbed her hand.

"Don't be. There's nothing you need to be sad about. Well...I guess your friend is one." Zuko said.

"Zuko how could you sleep with a peasant?" Ursa shook her head.

"Mom, please. It just happened. I can't take it back. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead." Zuko said, smiling at his mother.

"I still can't believe it. Zuko, you should have at least fire bended at him." Zuko shook his head. He was losing his temper, and fast.

"Face it already mother. I slept with a boy. I'm pregnant. I can't take it back." Zuko tried to keep himself calm. "Please mom, I don't want to be mean, but, go away please." Ursa sent Zuko a glare, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry mother."Zuko whispered to himself, sitting on the bed.

Then the door opened and Jet walked in.

"Hay? Ya alright and cosy?" Jet teased. Zuko stared up at him and gave a small smile. However Jet noticed Zuko was slightly upset about something. "Whas wrong?" Jet asked.

"*sniff* Nothing Jet." Zuko lied.

"Damm it Zuko. I know ya aint alright." Jet cursed getting closer to him.

"Jet. I'm tired. Can't I just-"

"What's wrong?" Jet asked sternly. Zuko knew Jet wasn't going to give up without an answer.

"...*sigh*...My mom doesn't like you." Zuko confessed. Jet snorted.

"Zuko. I gathered as much, and-"

"She hates me." Jet was silenced. No. Jet thought. He lost everything close to him. His Uncle. His home. He wasn't going to let Ursa get away with hurting Zuko. The only last person Zuko considers as family.

"What makes you say that?" Jet said. Holding back anger.

"She's upset that I slept with a peasant." Zuko said sniffing. Jet blinked.

"Zuko, really it's fine insults at me are fine with me ta deal with."

"But it's not right!" Zuko yelled.

"I know but really Zuko. I am aren't I?"

"Not to me." Jet felt a warm feeling inside his chest when Zuko said that. But Jet sensed that Zuko wasn't telling him something.

"Did she say anything ta ya?" Zuko kept silent for awhile.

"She said...That I'm a fire bender and that I should have least fire bended at you..." Zuko said quietly. Oh that made Jet snap. Big time. Again. Something that Zuko couldn't control and he gets blamed for it! Zuko felt Jet's arms tense. "Jet-"

"When I see that women. I'll hurt her so bad she wished she never said a bad word to you ever again. How can she say that without knowing tha whole story?" Jet hissed. Then Jet felt hands on his face making him look at Zuko. Zuko had tears at the corner of his eyes but refused to cry.

"Don't! She's my mother! I won't let you hurt her! No matter what she's says." Zuko cried out. Jet couldn't help but for happy for Zuko. So strong and so caring to those who even hurt him...Hurt him...Like...I did.

"Alright. I promise." With those words, Zuko sighed and lay back down. Zuko patted the side of the floor bed and Jet snuggled in. Jet flipped the covers over them both as Jet pulled Zuko under his chin and tight into his chest. Feeling Zuko's warm breath tickle his skin and their baby moving against Jets abdomen. Jet sighed in content as he felt himself drifted off. Suddenly Jet felt Zuko grab his shirt. He looked down at Zuko and saw that Zuko was biting his lips.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked. He then felt something wet. 'Another bleeding?' Jet grabbed the covers, throwing them away. "Oh god, not now." Jet said himself. Zuko grabbed Jet's shirt once more. This time, a lot harder. "You okay?" Jet asked.

"Do I look okay?" Zuko screamed, grabbing Jet's collar. Then Zuko crunched up and placed a hand under his stomach. "Ahh! Get Katara." Zuko lay on his back as Jet ran out the door into the hallway.

"Katara!" Jet screamed, not caring if he woke others up.

"What is it?"Katara asked, running down the hallway.

"Something wrong with Zuko." Jet and Katara went to Zuko to see his shaking and panting in pain.

"Whas wrong with him?" Jet asked. Holding on Zuko's hand as he squeezed.

"Ahh!" Others appeared at the door. Ursa, Keiko and Bee and other Jet didn't recognise. Katara loomed over Zuko and looked at his stomach.

"...He's having contractions." Katara whispered. The thing. That most people didn't count on, for those who knew Jet. Well... Just... Fainted.

To be continued...

*PEW* Bissey chap. Well thas Chap 15! LOOK OUT FOR CHAP 16!

Words: 3,641

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	19. Chapter 16

YYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYA CHAP 16 Fuck ya! Hope ya like.

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 16

"Damm it Jet." Zuko growled when Jet had fainted dead on the spot. "Bloody pussy." Zuko panted as he lay on his back.

"Please! I need everyone out of this room!" Katara ordered everyone out. The only people that were in were Ursa Jet and Katara and obviously Zuko.

"Damm it." Zuko bit.

"Zuko I need to pull your pants down." Katara said. Zuko looked passed his legs giving her a look. Katara just raised an eyebrow. Zuko whimpered as she pulled his pants off.

"Zuko, sweetie. You need to breathe slower." Ursa encouraged stroking Zuko's hair.

"Mom?" Zuko said breathlessly.

"Ow. My head." Jet moaned in the background and stared for a moment to gather what he was seeing. Zuko. Labour. Ursa. There. "You bitch." Jet growled making dagger eyes at Ursa. Ursa pulled back a little at the well choice words and gave just as much of a glare right back.

"What did you say boy?" Ursa bit.

"Oh don't mind me since I'm just a peasant. So my words shouldn't matter. But surely enough your own sons should?" Jet spat.

"What are you on about?" Ursa asked slightly confused.

"Jet..." Zuko panted trying to get his attention.

"If you knew what Zuko's life had been like. Then you should never give Zuko any thought of you wanting to abandon him!" Jet yelled.

"I would never!" Ursa yelled.

"Please stop..." Zuko whimpered. Katara gave a sympathetic look but kept quiet.

"Well. Blaming Zuko isn't going to help either way! He's your son!" Jet shouted.

"I know he is. I love me son. But he has a responsibility to what he did was wrong!"

"What!? Having sex?" Jet bit.

"With a peasant! Zuko didn't need to have this!"

"He didn't have a choice." Jet said lowly. Zuko by this time, was having his contractions to the point of him snappping out himself.

"What are you talking about?" Ursa asked causelessly.

"Zuko. You're close. You need to start pushing in a minute." Katara said.

"MMmm ah go-got it." Zuko grunted.

"I...I-"

"Jet don't." Zuko panted before Jet said it. Jet managed to hear him and looked down. Jet opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "It's done, Jet. It's okay. Just stop it AH!" Zuko yelled as he felt another wave of pain. Jet quickly went out of his daze and sat closer to Zuko so Jet was kneeled next to Zuko's head. He grabbed Zuko's left hand with his right and held on tight. Zuko squeezed tightly, too tightly that you could bones cracking.

"AH! Fuck." Jet cursed.

"Ahh!" Zuko screamed.

"Zuko. I need to you to push. 1...2...NOW!" Zuko pushed as hard as he could. Jet stayed near Zuko's head and leaned down, kissing Zuko's sweaty forehead, mumbling encouragements.

"Come on Zuko. Come on!" Jet said. Zuko bared his teeth pushing again. Ursa sat on the other side holing Zuko's other hand and giving encouragements, but not as powerful and strong as Jet was giving.

"Come on babe. Not much longer." Jet whispered.

"You're *pant* dead *pant." Zuko growled. Jet stared at Zuko.

"Umm okay?" Jet said easily. But his air was cut off as Zuko Grabbed Jet's collar and pulled him down. Zuko gave his famous scowl at Jet.

"Next time. *pant* you're doing it." Zuko panted.

"S-sorry honey. B-but I-I d-don't think I can b-bare kids." Jet stuttered out, scared as hell as if he was staring at dragon slit eyes.

"Zuko. I can see the head. Keep pushing!" Katara yelled. Zuko cried out. In a few short minuets, something whaled.

"WHHHHAAAAA!" Zuko finally rested and lay on the floor sore.

"It's a girl." Katara smiled, cutting the corded.

"I told you that you will make it babe." Jet kissed Zuko's forehead. Zuko just smiled at Jet, too sore to speak.

"Do you want to hold her Jet?" Katara asked. Jet was hesitating at first but nodded. Katara handed Jet the baby. She was wrapped in a towel. Jet smiled at his crying daughter in his arms.

"She's beautiful." Jet whispered, showing her to Zuko. "You did a great job honey." Zuko looked at the baby. She looked a lot like him, except for her eyes. She had melted chocolate eyes. Just like Jet. Oh how he loved them. Zuko smiled at her, patting her hair gently.

"Can I hold her?" Zuko asked, almost too quietly for Jet to hear him. Jet handed her to Zuko, who smiled at her. "Hey there baby girl." Zuko whispered, kissing her forehead. "You are the most beautiful child on the earth right now." Jet was looking over Zuko's shoulder, stroking his hair.

"Zuko can I take her? I still have to wash her." Katara took her into her arms, going away to the bathroom.

"Zuko, she looks beautiful. I'm a little disapointed about the eyes." Ursa put in. Jet looked at her.

"Well, you're gonna have ta deal with it. She has my eye colour, and probably will have my personality." Ursa glared back at him.

"Can you stop you two?! I just had a child, so can you be a little nicer to eachother and be quiet." Zuko screamed as much as he could, even in his state of weakness.

"Sorry." Jet apologised. Ursa just stared at Jet.

"Fine, I will leave you two alone. You boy, look at me." Jet looked at Ursa, still keeping his glare. "When you are ready, I will wait for your apology." With that, Ursa left the room, leaving Zuko and Jet alone.

"Ya ma is really mean and rude." Jet said. Zuko frowned.

"Sorry. She wasn't always like this. Maybe it's the Walkers that are affecting her. But she is really nice *Yawn* once you get use to her." Zuko said sleepily. Katara then walked back with their daughter and gave her to Zuko again. Jet smiled and stroking his daughters head.

"I'll leave you two alone." Katara smiled.

"I think she's hungry." Jet chuckled as their daughter started to sucks in Jets figure. Zuko groaned a little.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Zuko duly noted.

"Ya can breast milk Zuko." Jet teased remembering the time on the lake. Zuko blushed but hide his face. Zuko gave their daughter to Jet as he sat up and took his shirt off. Jet gave back their baby and Zuko positioned her near one of his nipples.

"Is this rightaah!" Zuko cried as their daughter latched on sucking. Jet laughed at Zuko's expression.

"Yep. Defiantly hungry." Jet chuckled as his self humour. Zuko tried his hardest to glare back but failed as he felt his daughter to suck on him. Zuko stared down as their daughter peacefully drank her milk to calm herself. He smiled as he got used to it.

"What are we going to name her?" Zuko asked continuing to stare at her.

"Well...eh...I was thinking of only boy names. So...Eh...I don't know." Jet said, trying to think of a name.

"Well, I was thinking of girl names, because I knew that you would only be thinking about boy names. I remembered how I almost always talked about honour, so-"

"HONORA!" Jet yelped, scaring the baby. She began to cry.

"Now look what you've, you idiot, she was almost asleep." Zuko hugged the baby, shushing her. "Hey, it's fine sweetie. No one is gonna hurt you." She finally fell asleep quickly. "She is really cute."

"She our daughter. She will be winning the guys faster than they can come." Jet smirked making Zuko smack his arm from the rude comment.

"Honora...I love it." Zuko whispered. Kissing Honora on the head. Jet then saw Smellerbee and Keiko standing in the doorway.

"Who is this?" Keiko asked. Smellerbee walked to Zuko, sitting next to him. Zuko backed away a little from her, making sure that Smellerbee wouldn't try to hurt Honora. "Oooooo! Is that a baby?" Keiko asked staring at Honora.

"Yeah. Her name is Honora." Zuko said smiling at her. Keiko cooed at the bundled and smiled.

"Is she my sister?" Keiko asked. Zuko stared at Keiko in shock. That would have to mean...

"Keiko. I'm not your mother you know. We'll find your mother." Zuko smiled at her. Keiko frowned.

"But...You've been nicer to me and well..." Keiko trailed off. Zuko looked at Jet. They both know what she wanted.

"What about your mother? She still can be alive." Keiko shook her head.

"My mommy is not coming home. I know it." Jet looked at Zuko.

"Well, one more kid will not hurt." Jet smiled.

"Jet..." Zuko tried to say without drawing attention. But Keiko beamed and ran over to Jet and tackled him. Looking over her shoulder, Jet stared at Zuko and gave him a silent sentence. 'You know ya want her to be our daughter.' Zuko just gave him a 'Will talk about it later' look.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Keiko hugged Jet around his neck.

"Hey kiddo, calm down." Jet smiled, running his hands trough Zuko's hair.

"I'm sleepy Jet. Can we go to sleep?" Zuko yawned, hugging Honora.

"Let me take her. You should go back to sleep." Zuko smiled, laying on his side and falling asleep immediately.

"Umm I think you forgot I was still here..." Smellerbee cleaned her throat, making Jet look at her. "I thought I would never say it Jet, but you make a pretty good father." Jet smiled, pulling Smellerbee into a hug gentle not to crush Honora.

"I forgive you, Smellerbee, and I think Zuko will too." Smellerbee smiled, hugging Jet back.

"Can I hold her?" Smellerbee asked, pulling away from Jet a little. Keiko fell asleep on his back, still hugging Jet's neck.

"Of course." Jet handed Smellerbee Honora. Smellerbee smiled at her, stroking her hair slightly.

* * *

Down stairs, where all the others were asleep, except for one. Katara was awake in her sleeping bag; thinking wishfully to herself.

_I hope me helping Zuko baby will get me his forgiveness._ Katara thought hopefully. _I wonder how Aang and Sokka and Toph are doing..._ Katara sighed and sat up.

"Are you Katara?" A woman's voice asked. Katara stared up at Ursa who had sat down next to her.

"Umm y-yes." Katara stuttered.

"May I sit here?" Ursa asked politely.

"S-sure. I'm mean, of course." Katara said watching Ursa got on her knees and sat.

"So...You're Katara. The Avatar's friend." Ursa explain as if correcting herself if she was wrong.

"Yes...well. I may still be. I don't know." Katara said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ursa asked.

"I-I...I got really violent and... especially to Zuko..." Katara said in truth.

"Why?" That word made Katara cringe. The word was full of venom behind a simple question.

"I-I just. I can't...*sigh* I hated him, that's why." Katara sighed in defeated.

"Why?" Ursa asked with less venom and more curious.

"When we met Zuko in the South pole. Ever since, he's been chasing us to capture Aang and take him away. I just reacted on instinct as soon as I saw him in the caves. But... I was wrong to. I should have given the benefit of the doubt. But instead I attacked him. Giving him scars." Katara said heavily looking away from Ursa ashamed. There was a long silence before Ursa spoke again.

"This... Hasn't been the first time has it?" Ursa asked. Katara could hear the fear in the question. What's more is that not only will she have to explain how badly and how painfully it was for Zuko, but also that she had caused it all. She. Had caused. All. Of it.

"No. It hasn't." Katara regretfully said. "It had been later on in the night when Zuko was having a bleeding fit from the stress. I didn't give Jet the bag that had medicine in it to help Zuko like Jet had asked. But I not only did that, but also whipped him again. Jet got really pissed and came at me and t-tried t-to...choke me to death." Katara explained placing her hand near her neck, expecting there to be someone else's hand at her neck. "I threatened my friends as well with a gun after Jet got off me and I ended up shooting Zuko in the arm. And then..."

"There's more?" Katara stared up to see Ursa face with tears dripping down her cheeks. Ursa stared helplessly into Katara blue ones. Oh how she wished she go take it all back. If Zuko had done that to her. Her mother would be in tears as well.

"I-I was asked to heal him. But I didn't. I was planning on trying to kill the baby and making Zuko have a miscarriage, Zuko almost died and then Sok-"

SLAP!

"You tried to kill my son?! My only son?!" Ursa screamed, making Katara flinch and back away. "Now I think that the peasant boy is far better compared to you! Whatever is his name is!" Ursa yelled, waking up everybody nearby.

"What is going on?" Jet ran into the room.

"Boy, I no longer need your apology anymore. You are a smart, you behave yourself and you do not go round killing unborn babies. She is the complete opposite of you!"Ursa screamed, pointing at Katara. Jet then heard Honora crying.

"Great, she's awake." Jet sighed. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I...I just told her what I did to Zuko." Katara said quietly. Jet gave a small pity look, but only a little because she tried to kill Zuko and his daughter. He can never heal from that. Or even forgive her.

"*Yawn* what's going on?" Zuko yawned walking in with Honora. Jet turned round and smiled slightly. He saw Zuko came in slightly tired with a cute pout on and their baby bundled in his arms. He couldn't believe sometimes that Zuko was his and that baby was his too.

"Sorry Zuko. There's a small problem I need ta deal with." Jet said.

"HAY! Keep it down! People are trying ta fucking sleep here!" A 30 year old man called. Jet signalled everyone upstairs to Ursa room. As all of them entered the room and Jet turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, take Keiko and Honora out so I can talk to Ursa and Katara." Jet said.

"No Jet. I need to know this is all about. Especially if it's about me." Zuko said sternly.

"Zuko..." Jet whined a little.

"I'll take them out." Smellerbee offered. Zuko looked hesitant but Jet nodded. Bee took Honora and a sleepy Keiko out of the room with a click.

"Now. What is this about?" Zuko asked seriously. Ursa spoke first.  
"Zuko. I'm so sorry. I was filled with absolute rage when this," Ursa pointed accusingly at Katara. "Monster. Almost killed you." Katara stayed silent with a bowed head in shame.

"What did Katara tell you?" Jet asked staring at Katara.

"Oh. That she whipped, hurt, and shot Zuko. To top it off! Almost succeeded in killing Zuko and his child!" Ursa yelled with rage. Zuko, couldn't deny, that all of it was true. More or less to the truth. Zuko didn't feel comfortable around the women. Even Bee was slightly hard to be around in his mind, but Zuko felt the need to be on guard around Katara more. No matter what she did to try and prove she was sorry.

"Yes. That is true." Jet said finally looking at Ursa. "So? Does this mean that I'm more expectable for Zuko in your eyes? Or is it to prove some type of point?" Jet bit. He didn't really mean to, but she woke Zuko and his baby up so he was going to a little snappy at the women.

"So? So!? I don't want her near anyway Zuko. Or I will deal with her myself!" Ursa yelled and to emphasize, pulled out her knife.

"Stop!" Zuko yelled, still weak from giving birth. He managed to carry out his voice to gain all their attention.

"Zuko?" Ursa starred astonished.

"I would be dead without her. She is the one who helped me give birth. You think that Jet could do that?! Without her I would have died at Azula hand and to some Walkers if it wasn't for her!" Zuko screamed, keeping everybody's attention. "Please, just stop. She may have tried to kill me, but that was long time ago. Really mother, please stop." Ursa looked at Zuko and then at Katara.

"Zuko. What she did. I can never understand why you are willing to give her a chance." Ursa sighed.

"Because. Everybody makes mistakes. It just takes a while from them to realise it... Besides, once I'm in shape again. I'll kick her ass later." Zuko finished. Jet chuckled while Katara just stared. Didn't know whether to be happy or slightly afraid. Ursa stared at her son for a while then turned to Katara.

"Okay. I will give you one last chance." Katara sighed, relaxing a little.

"Can I talk to Katara alone?" Zuko asked. Everybody nodded, leaving the room. When they were alone, Zuko spoke out. "I'm sorry that my mother said those things." Katara shook her head.

"You don't have to be sorry. I deserve it." Zuko smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe so. But I still have to thank you." Katara gave Zuko a look and then smiled back.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my duty to help during birth." Katara smiled then frowned. "Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I... I'm sorry. I know that you c-can't f-forgive me," Katara stuttered, tearing up. "B-but I'm so so sorry. I know th-that I hurt you and I-I feel o a-ashamed I-" Zuko cut her off pulling her into a hug.

"Shh. It's alright. It's okay. I'm alive, see?" Zuko said rubbing her back. Katara was stilled shocked for a moment but then she chocked and hugged tightly back. After a few minutes Katara pulled back and sniffed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Zuko smiled a little. Zuko waved at her. Jet came in after Katara went out.

"What was tha about?" Jet asked walking in with Honora. "Hai there." Zuko cooed at Honora. Honora gargled and made baby bubble noises at Zuko. "Nothing. Just a little closure...Jet...We need to talk... About Keiko." Zuko said looking at Jet.

"What's there to think about?" Jet asked.

"It's just- ugh. She isn't our daughter and it's only right if we just, you know. Try to get her back to her other mother and now I'm beginning asked to be called mother by two girls now." Zuko groaned.

"Look. We're both tired. Let's just get some sleep. Ya need it." Jet said kissing Zuko on the forehead. Zuko yawned a laid down with Honora next to him. Jet laid on the other side of Honora and he wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist and pulled him in as far as he could. With a quick kiss to Honora and Zuko. Jet welcomed sleep.

To be continued...

AWWW cute ending seen of tha two teens! KAWI! Look out for chap 17!

Words: 3,165

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	20. Chapter 17

SHAROOOOMMMMM! CHAP 17! AND BETTER YET! 4,594 WORDS! LOOOONNNGESTTT CHAP YET!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 17

Jet's eyes blurred for a moment and yawned. After he blinked, his eyes then fell on Zuko's face and smiled. Then a small hand wave in his vision. Jet looked down and saw Honora wide awake making cooing noises. Jet put a finger to his lip. Honora seemed to understand and quietened. Jet leaned over and kissed Zuko's un-burned eye and smelt his hair. So soft and fresh, Jet thought. Zuko stirred and woke up.

"Jet?" Zuko's eyes fluttered, making Jet blush. _Fuck, he's so cute._

"Hay babe. Ya okay?" Jet asked. Zuko yawned and nodded sitting up with Honora. Then she started to whimper.

"I think she's hungry again." Zuko said handing over Honora. Zuko took off his shirt and took Honora gently up to his left nipple. Zuko groaned a little at the harsh suck before Honora sucked gently and drank the milk. Jet stared slightly jealous. Not even a day old and Honora was hogging Zuko all to herself. Well... He'll just have to change that.

"Hay. It's been a while since I had some milk too." Jet whined a little seductive like. Zuko stared at Jet confused before he got his meaning.

"J-Jet!" Zuko spluttered. "You-You can't say that! Not in front of Honora! Zuko growled at Jet silently.

"Aww pleeeeaaaassssseeeee!" Jet whined. "How come Honora get's all tha milk and I don't?" Jet said crawling over. Zuko wanted to move but if he disturbed Honora she might start crying.

***SMUT SCEAN! YA BEEN WARNED!***

"Because she needs it to grow and wait- No. No. No. Jet!" Zuko cried. Jet teaselling leaned over. He got his left hand and kept Zuko's hip there to stop him moving and the right to support him. "No! Wait St-Ahh!" Jet licked Zuko's right nipple a little making it wet and sucked. Zuko panted as Jet continued to suck and started to make him feel hot. Zuko could feel himself get hard as Jet continued with his talented tongue of sucking and licking.

"J-Jet. Ah! S-Stop." Zuko panted. Jet ignored him and continued to suck on the delicious sweet milky taste that came from Zuko. Zuko's panting and sounds where making it very hard to not fuck him where he was right there and then. Jet shuffled so he was more comfortable and sucked hard and harsher, while letting go of Zuko's hip and reaching for his of member. Zuko noticed this and pulled back when he was free of Jet's grip.

***END OF SMUT!***

"Jet stop!" Zuko panted angrily, his face red as a cherry.

"Oh, come one honey. I just wanted to have some fun." Jet smirked, Zuko only sent him a glare back.

"Well, you'll just have to wait. Maybe you'll get something still today. I don't know." Jet smirked, knowing that meant he will get some. "Maybe if you be very nice to me and your new born daughter. I will think about it." Jet's smirk got bigger, he moved closer to Zuko, placing his lips on Zuko's shoulder.

"What about now, baby? It will be over soon baby.  
You don't have to be scared." Zuko pushed Jet away, who still had his smirk.

"I'm not scared; I just don't want it right now." Zuko yelled, scaring Honora. Honora began to cry. Jet moved closer to her, trying to calm her down.

"Its fine, sweetie. Everything is fine." Honora opened her teary eyes at Jet; she then started reaching for him. Jet took her from Zuko, shushing her.

"I think she knows her daddy." Zuko smiled, stroking Honora's hair.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who is it?" Zuko yelled struggling to put his T-Shirt back on. The door opened to a small figure in the door way.

"Umm. Breakfast is ready..." Keiko said shyly. Zuko gave a nod and smiled but Keiko didn't leave.

"Is there something wrong?" Zuko asked. Keiko blinked and smiled back and left.

"I wonder what that was about." Zuko said getting Honora and himself ready.

"Didn't ya see it?" Jet frowned. Zuko's eyebrow rose. "She wanted ta be part of it Zuko. She wants ta be with us." Jet said.

"But she has a mother of her own. Will find her, I'm sure of it." Jet shook his head.

"But she wants ta be with us. Don't you see it? Come on. What's wrong with another kid?" Jet smirked. Zuko stared and closed his eyes sighing.

"I'll...I'll think about it." Zuko sighed in defeat. Jet smiled and pushed himself up.

"Come on babe. Let's get ya something ta eat. Wouldn't want that milk ta dry out to quickly now?" Jet smirked and howled with laughter as he sprinted out of Zuko's reach when Zuko held up one of his twin swords.

"JET!"

* * *

Down stairs the others were already eating. Katara sat away from Ursa. Ursa sat next to Smellerbee and Keiko sat next to Bee.

"What is taking them so long?" Smellerbee asked, putting in her month a piece of breath. Then they heard laughing from upstairs."Well. At least we know they're awake for sure." Smellerbee sighed, finishing her breakfast. Katara saw Jet running from upstairs. Zuko fallowed him after while holding Honora.

"What was taking you?" Smellerbee snapped. Jet continued to laugh while Zuko glared.

"Nothing Bee." Jet smirked sitting next to Keiko while Zuko sat next to Jet.

"We've got soup." Katara said handing a bowl to Zuko. Zuko brought it to his lips and hummed.

"It's good." Zuko nodded with a smalls smile. Katara smiled back.

"So what now? Zuko's has had the baby, we can start to move?" Bee asked.

"Bee. He just had a kid. He isn't capable of-" Jet started.

"Oh so now I'm not capable of walking?" Zuko snapped. Jet eased off a little and bowed his head.

"Sorry. But ya have ta understand tha..."

"That what?" Zuko continued getting impatient.

"Tha maybe it's safer here." Jet finished.

"Jet. Even if we do. We can't stay here forever. Sooner or later the food will run out and we will still have to move." Katara pitched in.

"No more food?" Keiko said her eyes big up at Katara. Katara nodded sadly.

"There's a lake nearby." Ursa said. Catching everyone's attention to her. "A few miles out near the east coast; there's a lake where we can take shelter for as long as we need to with fresh water and food supplies." Ursa finished.  
"Tha sounds like a plan." Jet smirked.

"We going on another adventure?" Keiko smiled. Katara smiled as well as Bee.

"Well. Let's get moving. The sooner the better." Jet said getting up.

* * *

The group had been walking for about 3 hours and still hadn't made it to the lake.

"How long did ya say this was gonna take?" Bee asked.

"Umm... I didn't." Ursa said slightly sheepishly. Everyone groaned.

"My feet are starting to hurt." Keiko sighed, supporting herself next to Zuko.

"I miss feet without blisters." Katara groaned. Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"You will get used to it very soon." Zuko hugged Honora tightly when she started to whimper.

"What is with her?" Smellerbee asked, walking by Zuko.

"She's sleepy. She hadn't had any sleep since this morning." Jet took her from Zuko, shushing her a little.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Jet teased making facing at her. "If you will not go to sleep, an evil walker will eat you." Honora stopped the whimpering and stared blankly at Jet. She then curled into Jet's chest, falling asleep fast. Jet smiled, kissing her on her forehead.

"She is really cute." Katara smiled, looking at Honora.

"How long till we get to the lake?" Keiko asked, leaning into Zuko's leg

"I don't know. Ask my mother, she knows where it is." Zuko sent his mother a glare. "My back hurts and my feet too." Zuko stumbled upon a tree, leaning against it."Can we take a break for a while? We've walking more than 3 hours now."

"It's not that far... I think." Ursa said, taking the lead of the group.

"Ya think!" Bee yelled. Ursa eye rolled and continued to walk on ahead. About half a minute, Ursa heard rushing water. She whipped her head round to the sound and went into the forest to the left off the road. "Where is she going now?" Bee moaned and lingered slowly, following Ursa. Zuko sighed and began to walk as well and the rest followed suit.

"Mother. Where are you taking us?" Zuko called out. No reply. Zuko began to worry and picked up the pace so did the others. "Mother!" Up a head Zuko can see a bright light braking through the bushes and pushed through, blinding him for a moment.

"See. I told you I knew where it was." Ursa beamed at her son.

The others came through and marvelled at the sight. A large lake that sparkled in the suns raise. Sand sores touching the lakes lip as it clawed the sore. Green grass started to appear after the sand around the whole lake like a circle. The lake was the size of 10 fire nation ships. Spotted around the grass were fruit trees, appeared to be at its purest, and small caves near the trees. Near the lake was a small two story hut/house.

"This is amazing." Jet smiled.

"You can live here for a pretty long time. There's food and water to live on too." Ursa pointed at the house. "Well, I guess I will on my way back." Ursa smiled, turning back and started to walk away.

"Wait. You are not coming with us?" Zuko asked. You could hear a hint of sadness detected in his gruff voice.

"Zuko, there are people who need me more. Don't worry; we will see each other again." Zuko walked over and hugged her. When Ursa wanted to leave, Zuko didn't let go. "Zuko, I need to go. Please understand." With that, Ursa kissed Zuko's forehead, leaving Zuko with others there alone. Jet passed Honora to Katara and walked up to Zuko behind him.  
"Zuko..." Jet whispered slowly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Not even a second of contacted Zuko sprinted off in the direction of the caves. Jet turned as Katara gave him a nod of understanding. Jet nodded and ran. Jet followed Zuko even when he was out of sight. Jet reached the entrance of a cave. Jet entered. Inside Jet couldn't see anything, but he kept walking, careful not to stumble over anything. "Zuko!" Jet called out.

"GO AWAY!" Zuko's voice roared back. Jet followed the echo till he spotted a small glint of a flame at the far end from him. Near the flame, Jet saw Zuko's body curled up with his knees in his chest. As the flame burned on a stick a foot away from him.

"Zuko."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Zuko shouted again. Even with his sweet gruff voice, Jet could hear the sadness begin to brake.

"Zuko. It's okay." Jet hushed stepping closer. The flare on the stick grew twice its size. Jet back off. "Zuko. Stop it!" Jet yelled. Zuko lifted a cold gaze. "I know ya mothers gone. But at least she's alive!" Zuko's gaze softens. Jet saw that he finally got through to him. "She said she will see ya again. It aint forever Zuko." Jet said gentle watching the flame shrink. Jet slowly walked over to Zuko and sat next to him with his back against the cave wall.

"What if... She and I don't see each other again?" Zuko sniffed. Jet scoffed.

"Ya ma is strong. Believe me. I know. She'll hold up a fight... Just like you." Jet whispered the last part. However, Zuko caught it and stared up at Jet shock written all over his face. "It's true. Don't worry. You'll see her again, I promise." Jet said hugging Zuko close to his body. Zuko was silent for a while before Jet felt Zuko's body begin to quiver and felt tears on his shoulder. Zuko hid his face in Jet's shoulder, sobbing into it.

"It's fine Zuko. Your ma will be fine. Trust me." He didn't get any response from other than Zuko sobbing into his shoulder. Jet had enough. He pulled Zuko away, and pushed his lip onto Zuko's. Zuko opened his eyes wide when he felt Jet's lips on his. He closed his eyes, feeling the Jet's warm lips sucking on his. Jet put a hand behind Zuko's head, deepening the kiss. Jet pulled away only just to have his lips barley touching Zuko's.

"Stop crying. Please. I don't like seeing ya cry." Jet whispered his hot breath against Zuko's bruised lips. Zuko nodded a little and gave a small smile. Jet smiled and dived in for another hard kiss. Zuko brought his hands up into Jet's hair pulling on it hard. Tongues clashed and hot huffs crossed as they both began to get hard and hot in their cloths. Jet pulled Zuko up and pushed him into the cave wall with his body weight. Pushing his aching cock into Zuko's thin fabric trousers.

***SEX SCEAN STARTS HERE!***

"Jet..." Zuko huffed as Jet continued to kiss Zuko's face, neck and chin. Licking, kissing, sucking, and biting all over. The pleasure was to overwhelming for Zuko he bucked into Jet's cock on their own. Jet moaned at the action and bucked back; send pleasure straight to both teens' groins.

Jet fumbled with his swords and placed them down, while Zuko took his swords from his belt and placed them next to Jet's. Jet pulled at Zuko's shirt, exposing his neck and shoulders and bit into it. Zuko cried out in a breath moan as Jet sucked and pulled Zuko's hips in with one hand into his groin and snaked his other hand up to one of Zuko's erected nipples as squeezed it.

Zuko's head was spinning at all the pleasurable places being attacked all at once. His groin, his neck, his nipple. All driving him insane. Zuko placed one hand in Jet's hair and push Jet further into his neck almost begging him to suck hard. The other hand rested on Jet's ass for a steady balance and continued to hump Jet at a fast, hard, hot friction speed.

"Zuko..." Jet moaned on Zuko's neck and licked it. Sending shivers down Zuko's spine. Zuko moaned and whimpered.

"Jet...Please..." Zuko whined. Nuzzling his nose into Jet's neck and licking and biting there. Jet growled in pleasure. He wanted so bad to fuck the teen up into the cave wall, but considering Zuko had just gave birth, he wasn't going to risk the chance of Zuko getting pregnant just right after or causing him pain.  
Jet pulled back from Zuko's neck, much to Zuko's disappointment. But soon turned to a more pleasant mood as Jet trailed both of his hands to the bottom of Zuko's shirt and pulled it over his head and continued to bruise at Zuko red lips, putting his weight back on Zuko's and Jet's aching groins.

The next thing Zuko knew. Was a yelp bursting from his mouth as Jet lifted his feet off the ground and wrapping his legs around Jet's waist. Pushing him into the wall. Zuko wrapped his arms around Jet's neck, afraid he was going to fall. He didn't have enough time to be afraid of anything or surprised at Jet's strength when Jet's left hand went behind his back to support Zuko and the other, skilfully undid Zuko's trousers with one hand, pulling out Zuko's leaking pennies

"Ah! J-Jet..." Zuko stuttered as Jet stroked his shaft up and down at a painfully slow pace. Jet smirked and kissed Zuko's lips. Letting go of Zuko's shaft, again, skilfully went to his trousers and undid his. Jet put both shafts together in on hand and started to pump them together. "AH! J-Jet! F-faster! Faster!" Zuko cried bucking up into Jet's shaft and hand. Zuko chocked on air as he felt his body start to go rigged and drip with sweat. Jet attacked Zuko's nipple again and sucked hard. Zuko places a hand behind Jet's head and pushed him further in.

"Suck it, Jet. AH! Fuck suck it! Ah that's it. Ugh ha ha Harder!" Zuko groaned. Oh how Jet loved it when Zuko talked dirty. Jet tasted the sweet milk begin to leak out the corner of his mouth. He ripped his mouth away from Zuko's nipple and smashed his lips against Zuko's. Zuko could taste the milk in his mouth as Jet forced his tongue through his mouth. Zuko was so close, and so was Jet. Not even within a few extra hard strokes. Zuko came on his stomach and Jet's T-shirt and Jet followed not a moment late after. Swallowing each other cries in each other's mouths as they came. After they cooled down from their high climax. Jet pulled back and tiredly hit his forehead against Zuko's forehead. Staring in each other's eyes. Jet smiled, kissing Zuko's lips lightly.

***SEX SCEAN ENDS HERE!***

"You have beautiful eyes." Jet said randomly. Zuko scoffed and smiled.

"You smooth talker...You have beautiful eyes too." Zuko blushed. Jet stroked Zuko's hair, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"I just want to tell you that sex doesn't make me happy. You make me happy and I'm sorry for not telling you that." Zuko hugged Jet around his neck, making him blush crimson. Jet then noticed that Zuko was blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." Jet chuckled. Zuko turned his head, trying to hide the blush."You don't have to hide the blush anymore." Zuko turned his head, so he was facing Jet. "You're cute. Don't ever doubt it."

"Jet... When you said that you love me, I didn't give you a replay." Jet stared at Zuko in disbelief, tracing his finger over the scar. "Jet, I...I love you too." Jet smiled to the point where it could of cracked his face, kissing Zuko hard. Jet felt Zuko smiling into the kiss. When Jet pulled away, he gave Zuko a small smirk.

"Let's get you dressed. They must be looking for us by now." Zuko nodded, zipping his pants and putting his T-shirt on. Picked Zuko up so that he was carrying him on his back.

"Let go off me. I can walk." Zuko kicked his legs out.

"Hey, calm down babe. I'm not saying that you can't walk. I just want to carry you. Is that a bad thing?" Zuko gave him a confused look but then he gave up, he stopped kicking his legs. Jet walked for a while around the cave, trying to find the entrance of the cave. By this time, Zuko had fallen asleep tiredly on Jet's back. After a while Jet realist that they were lost... Again. What is it with him and fucking caves!

* * *

Outside, the others were waiting for them. Keiko and Katara already finished making diner. Smellerbee was babysitting Honora who was getting hungry.

"Are they back yet?" Katara asked, walking towards Smellerbee.

"No, there're still inside the cave." Honora began to whimper, looking around. Though she was tiny and her mind was yet to be developed, she sensed that something was wrong. Something was missing, and she didn't like it. Honora began to cry.

"Hey, your parents are gonna be here soon. Don't cry." Smellerbee felt stupid that she just called Zuko and Jet parents, but she had to call them this way when it was with Honora. "I think she's hungry." Katara took Honora from Smellerbee, shushing her.

"No, I think she's missing her ma and pa. They've been gone for an hour already. Plus she is not even one day old." Smellerbee nodded, stroking Honora's hair. "We should try to put her to sleep."Smellerbee nodded again, shushing Honora too.  
Finally after a while Honora fell asleep.

"At least she's asleep." Katara sighed, stroking Honora's hair. Smellerbee smiled, watching Katara. It then became ten minutes of watching Katara. Why am I staring!? Bee yelled at herself turning her head hiding a blush.

"M-maybe I should go look after them." Bee said quickly. Katara nodded before Smellerbee went into the cave, Keiko grabbed her hand.

"Can I go with you? Please say yes." Smellerbee thought for a moment before she shook her head.  
"I have to go alone. They could be hurt and you will only slow me down." Keiko looked sadly at Smellerbee but stepped back. Smellerbee smiled at her, running into the cave.  
Meanwhile Jet, with sleeping Zuko on his back, was walking in different tunnels.

"Okay, last time. I went left. So, now I will go..urg... left?" Jet sighed, resisting to bang his head again. He knew it was no use. He will go the wrong way eventually. He just knew it. Jet heard a yell.

"Jet. Where are you?" Jet turned around to see Smellerbee behind him."Thanks god, you're okay. What are you doing this far away?" Jet chuckled awkwardly.

"We got kind of lost." Smellerbee rolled her eyes.

"Will you tell me why is Zuko asleep." Jet gulped, backing away a little.

"He cried himself to sleep." Smellerbee raised her eyebrow while Jet smiled awkwardly.

"You where making out, right?" Jet nodded blushing a little, remembering the cock sex. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Smellerbee smiled, grabbing Jet by his hand and leading him out of the cave. Katara had set up a small camp fire with cooking soup.

"Where have you been?" Katara asked, holding sleeping Honora. Jet laid Zuko on against the tree, taking Honora. When Jet had Honora in his arms, she woke up, looking at her daddy.

"Hey there baby girl."Jet smiled. Honora made baby sound at Jet what he found very adorable. "You will be the best fighter in the world when you will grow up." Jet smirked, stroking her black hair. "One day, I'll teach ya how to fight." Honora curled into Jet's chest, chewing his shirt. "Hey, hey my shirt ain't food."

"I think she is hungry." Katara giggled. Jet gave her a look.

"No!" Jet smiled. "Really?!" He said shaking his head. Getting up and walking to Zuko, sitting down. "Zuko, wake up. You have to feed Honora." Zuko opened his eyes, looking around.

"Hmm...Where's Honora?" Zuko moaned. When Honora saw Zuko she instantly started reaching for him. Zuko took her from Jet, smiling at her. "Hey, sweetie." Honora looked at her ma. Then curled into his cheats, biting on his chest. "Is she hungry?" Katara nodded. Zuko stood up. Before he walked away, Jet grabbed his hand.

"And where do you think you're going." Zuko pushed Jet's hand away. He glazed around the camp, blushing away.

"Don't worry we won't look." Smellerbee smirked, looking away with Katara. Keiko just stared into her food.

Zuko took off his shirt and got comfortable on the floor with Honora. He groaned when Honora started sucking. Zuko was still blushing and very shy around the camp in the open, but he really didn't need to worry. Katara and Smellerbee where talking together, but not looking behind them and Keiko was eating and talking with them as well. The only person that was looking at him was Jet and he was pretty fine with that. When Honora pulled away, she fell asleep not even in a minute too long. Zuko smiled at her.

"I don't care what my mother says, I love her eyes." Zuko said, moving closer to the fire with Jet. "I'm sure that she will love them in a while." Jet chuckled, stroking his daughter's hair. Katara handed Zuko his bowl of rice and taking Honora.

"I'll take care of Honora so you can eat." Zuko smiled, eating his food.

When everyone finished eating, they started moving into the house. Jet opened the door and walked into a spider web.

"Oh my god. When was the last time somebody cleaned this place?" Jet held his nose, cutting the spider web with one of his swords.

"This place stinks, but we will have to stay here. Tomorrow we will clean this place." Katara laughed a little.

"Where's Zuko?" Jet looked around. He couldn't see him. "Zuko!" Jet yelled over the house.

"I'm here." Jet head Zuko yell from upstairs. Jet ran up to find an open automatic ladder had been opened. Jet climbed up and saw Zuko kneeling just near the entrance.

"Zuko are yo-oh god." At the opposite end of the attic a kid that looked on the point of starvation. Had turned into a walker.

"It looks like he tried to hide here." Jet said. The child began to crawl to them. Zuko backed away a little, and then a clank sound echoed the attic. The walker child was chained to the wall. It looked like his parents left him here to dead.

"This is terrible, how could someone do this to their child?" Zuko moved closer to Jet, holding Honora tightly to his chest.

"Zuko, go away. I'm gonna take care of this." Jet seriously said. Zuko gave a hard nod, leaving the attic. When he was out, he heard a gunshot. When Jet came back he was covered in blood.

"Did yo-" Jet nodded.

"Let's go outside." Zuko nodded, leaving the house. When they were out of the house, Katara ran to them when she saw that Jet was covered in blood.

"We heard a gun fire."Jet nodded his head.

"There was a child. A child that had turned into a walker." Katara turned her attention to Zuko, who was pale as snow.

"You okay Zuko?" Zuko gave her a stiff nod, walking away. He hugged Honora more to his chest, kissing her forehead.

"*sigh* I'll go talk ta him." Katara nodded, walking into the house to see the mess. "Are you okay babe?" Zuko gave him a nod, continuing to be silent. "Hey, don't worry. I won't do anything like this to Honora. Never." Zuko looked over at Jet, still hugging Honora. Jet stared down from where he stood at his daughter in Zuko's hands. Jet walked over and leaned down, kissing her forehead."You know that daddy would never hurt you." Jet said taking Honora from Zuko's arms. Zuko smiled, kissing Jet's cheek. Jet gave him a slight chuckle, kissing Zuko on the lips. Zuko laid his head on Jet's shoulder, looking out on the lake. "Hey, do you remember when we ha-" Zuko slapped Jet, who laughed.

"You can't say that in front of Honora." Zuko said seriously and stared back out on the lake, but hid a smile from Jet's view.

"Nice weather tonight, right?" Zuko nodded, nuzzling his face into Jet's shoulder, kissing it lightly. Jet traced his finger in Zuko's hair, burying his face in it. "I can't imagen how many times I could lose you." Jet mumbled into Zuko's hair. Zuko smiled, tracing his finger over Jet's arm.

"I could of lost you too under Lake Laogi." Zuko sighed. Jet remembered the pain in his chest and a welcoming death. He then saw Zuko walking to him and then everything went black.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for ya." Jet smiled, kissing Zuko's cheek. He felt Honora moving against his chest. She pushed herself away from her daddy, looking for her ma. When she saw Zuko she started reaching for him.

"Yeah girl? Ya so cute." Zuko cooed. Jet stared with a smile as Zuko cooed at Honora. He couldn't help but be proud in every way. He was happy. Happy with Zuko. Happy with his daughter... And he wouldn't have it any other way.

To be continued...

THERE! CHAP 17! FINALLY! So hope it's great so far and send in reviews! we want them! PLEASE! look out for chap 18!

Words: 4,594

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	21. Chapter 18

OOOOKKKKKK! CHAP 18 peeeps!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 18

Everyone woke up to the stench of death, dust and mold. Not very pleasant. Katara had found some old brooms in a cupboard under the stairs and handed one to everyone. Even Keiko. Katara worked on the Kitchen, cleaning the shelves and pots.

Bee was working in the lounge and ground floor hallways. Using cloths and brooms to clean high ceiling. The house shook with a scream as a large spider fell on top of her head that came from a corner.

Jet was working in bathroom up stairs and the attic. Cleaning out the body of the child and burying him out back. Thinking it would be the best idea and most respectful.

Zuko and Keiko where doing the two rooms upstairs near the bathroom. Cleaning and throwing out bedroom things that were either old, rotting or was decaying. Zuko had set Honora in a crib that was already in his and Jet's room.

"Bee. Doesn't like spiders does she?" Keiko asked whiling handing Zuko a cloth. Zuko was standing on a chair, using it to reach high shelves. Zuko chuckled and took it, leaning over one of the higher shelves and wiped.

"No." Zuko smiled. "She doesn't."

"I don't like spiders either." Keiko admitted shyly and took the cloth away as Zuko got down from the higher shelves.

"It's okay to be scared of things like that." Zuko said walking to the bed. Keiko sat on the chair that Zuko got off from and watched him strip the bed sheets.

"Even walkers?" Zuko paused and continued.

"Yeah...Even walkers." Zuko said slowly and dusted the sheets. Only to see bugs come out of it. Zuko drop it quickly as the bugs scattered and Keiko squealed curling up on the chair.

"Well... We won't be using that again." Zuko joked, picking up the sheets and throwing them out of the window. "Will just have to improvises or see if Katara can wash them." Zuko said. He turned to see Keiko still frightened on the chair. "Keiko?" Zuko asked frowning. He walked over and saw Keiko visibly shaking. In the next moment Keiko latched onto Zuko as if he was a life line and cried into his chest. Acting on mother instincts, he wrapped his arms around the girl and carried her to the bed too sit on. Keiko continued to cry in Zuko's chest.

"Hai. Hai. Hai. What's the matter?" Zuko asked Keiko, stroking the girl's long knotty hair. He would have to find a brush later

"I-I *breaths* Don't *cries* Like *Breaths* bugs." Keiko cried, tightening her hold on Zuko's chest and curling on his lap. Zuko didn't like to see kids cry. So he continued to shush her and stroke her hair just like his mother did when he was upset. He couldn't help but feel over protective of the child. Yes, he would like to be her mother. But it seems just so wrong to take a child from another. Jet was right of course. He did want her to be his, but she wasn't. However, she could be. She did want him to be. _So maybe..._

"Hai. Shush..." Zuko kissed Keiko's head. Zuko then thought of something. "_Hush little baby don't say a word._" Zuko sang. "_Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird._" Zuko's voiced soothed Keiko's cries only to sniffs as she stared up at Zuko. Listening to the sweet and low, but calming tune sounds as Zuko sang.

"_And if that mocking bird don't sing._  
_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._  
_And if that dimond ring turns bras_  
_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._  
_And if that looking glass get's broke._  
_Mama's gonna buy you a Billy goat._  
_And if that Billy goat won't pull._  
_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and pull._  
_And if that cart and pull turned over._  
_Mama's gonna buy you a dog named rover._  
_And if that dog named rover don't bark._  
_Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart._  
_And if that horse and cart fall down._  
_You'll still be the sweetest girl in town._" Zuko smiled down as she smiled up at Zuko.

"You're really good at singing, babe." Zuko jumped a little as Jet stared at him with a small soft smile while leaning on the door frame, admiring the scene.

"Well err umm. Yes *cough* I-I guess." Zuko blushed, smiling a little. Keiko laughed and hugged Zuko tightly.

"That's was beautiful!" Keiko smiled up at him. Zuko nodded at her and hugged her tightly.

"Yes. It's was. And it's true..." Zuko said. Keiko stared blankly.

"Does that mean you will be my ma?" Keiko said hopefully. Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Yes." Zuko confirmed. Keiko squealed and repeated 'Thank you' over and over. Jet gave a knowing smirk at Zuko that said. 'I told you so.' Zuko just glared back playfully 'Oh piss off.' Rolling his eyes at the end of his glare.

"Jet." Bee called from down stairs. "We've got a problem." Zuko and Jet sent a knowing look at one another. Zuko picked up a sleeping Honora and walked down with Keiko gripping Zuko's trousers on the way down. They walked into the kitchen, which in most, was really clean and had no horrid smell thankfully. Katara stood next to an open food storage closet and stood there facing them, crossing her arms over her chest with a serious look.

"There's no food." Katara said bluntly.

"What?!" The two teen boy's yelled.

"But my mother said there was enough to last years." Zuko inputted.

"There was. But most of it was out of date. So we've got nothing. Even the food we had last night is gone to." Katara said.

"Why the heck did we believe ya mother!" Bee yelled at Zuko.

"It's not her fault. Maybe she didn't know." Zuko defended.

"Oh. And I'm supposed to believe that." Bee sneered. Zuko was on the point of throwing a tantrum in a minuet if she didn't shut up.

"Enough!" Jet yelled over the two. "We can't go round blaming each other, okay? It aint Zuko's or Ursa's fault. Will work something out." Jet ordered.

"Well, we'll just have to go hunt again." Smellerbee said, grabbing her gun. "And we have to go now Jet. While it's still light." Jet nodded, grabbing his swords and is gun. Before Jet could leave the house, Keiko grabbed his hand.

"Can I go on a hunt too?" Jet looked at her.

"No, it's too dangerous." Before Keiko could give Jet a replay, Smellerbee took Jet's gun from his waist and gave it to Keiko."You can come with us, but stay close." Jet stared Smellerbee which said. 'Have you gone completely crazy?' Smellerbee just raised her eyebrow, grabbing Keiko by her hand. "What? We have to teach her how to protect herself sometime. One day we will also have to teach Honora how to shot anyway." Jet sighed, pulling a hand through his hair.

"Fine, you can come with us." Keiko gave Jet a small smile, running out of the house.

"Have fun." Katara yelled waving at them. Jet smiled, closing the door.

"Okay, now it's just two of us on cleaning the house. I'll take the bathroom and the hall, and you'll do the bedroom. Okay? In agreement? Okay. Let's go!" Katara yelled happily before Zuko could get a word in. Zuko stared blankly before he just shook his head. He walked upstairs and put Honora back into the crib. She moved a little, waking up from her dreaming.

"Hey, go back to sleep sweetie, you need it." Honora stared at her ma, reaching for him. "Oh. Okay, I'll take you." When Zuko took her from the crib, she grabbed Zuko's T-shirt, looking at it for a while. She looked at Zuko before she putted the T-shirt in her mouth. "Hey, that isn't food." Honora pulled the T-shirt away from her mouth. "You ate a while ago, you can't be hungry already." When Zuko traced his finger against her stomach, she grabbed the finger, playing with it. "We'll have to find you some toys soon." Katara then walked in, with a broom in her hand.

"I'm fin...you haven't even started yet, have you?" Zuko nodded sheepishly, putting Honora into the crib.

"I will get to work right away." Zuko grabbed the broom, starting to clean the room.

"You don't have to do it, I don't think it's that dirty."

BANG!

Katara ran to the window and looked outside to see Smellerbee, Keiko and Jet running after a bore. Katara laughed.

"Zuko come look at this." Zuko walked at Katara's side and looked out of the window, bursting into fists of laughter when he saw Jet lunged at the bore, missing it completely.

"If they manage him. Will have enough food for weeks." Katara smiled, holding back a laugh.  
Keiko raised Jet's hand gun and shot the bore in the head.

"Good *pant* job *pant* Keiko" Jet panted as he fell on the ground exhausted. Smellerbee walked in front of Jet, helping him up.

"Stop sleeping and help us get the bore into the kitchen." Jet nodded, grabbing the boar by its legs.

"Katara get tha cooking pot ready, we're gonna have tha best lunch in weeks!" Katara smiled, helping Jet get the bore into the kitchen. "Until lunch is ready, we aint got nothing." Jet sighed, walking up stairs. Jet came into the bedroom with Zuko, sitting on the end of the bed, waiting for him.

"What do you wanna do?" Zuko said. Jet stared blankly before his lips reached up into his signature smirk. He walked over and straddled Zuko's waist and slowly pinned him to the bed, stroking Zuko's hair

"Jet, I'm not sure if it's the right time to do it." Jet made a whinnying noise.

"Who said tha we're gonna do it? I just want to talk with ya." Jet bent down, kissing Zuko's neck and rolling his hips.

"Not today Jet." Jet smiled, kissing Zuko on his forehead. Honora started to cry. Zuko pushed Jet away from him, walking over the crib.

"What is it, sweetie?" Jet twitched his nose, covering it.

"What is that smell?" Zuko covered his nose too. He had no idea how to change dippers.

"Katara!" Both of them screamed.

"What is it?" Katara asked, walking over the crib. "Oh, I'll do it." Katara took Honora from the crib, going into the bathroom. "You're gonna have to learn how to do it at some point!" Katara yelled from the bathroom. The two teens shivered.

"This is gonna be hell." Jet whispered. Zuko looked sharply at him.

"About what?" Zuko hissed.

"Umm... Just tha we're gonna have to learn this shit business and I don't particular want ta do it." Jet admitted. Zuko fumed.

"So. You don't want our daughter."

"What? No!" Jet yelled.

"No!?" Zuko yelled back.

"No- I-I mean Yes! Yes I want our daughter. No I don't wanna change dippers. Seriously, I would never think that!" Jet yelled. Zuko calmed down and stared at the floor.

"Sorry... Just. A little paranoid." Zuko whispered. Jet sighed.

"It's okay." Jet walked over bringing Zuko into a hug. Zuko smiled slightly and kissed Jet on the lips. Jut put a hand behind Zuko's head, deepening the kiss. Zuko leaned into the kiss and moved his hips as far as they could to Jet's. Katara walked into the room with Honora, blushing when she saw two of them kissing. Zuko noticed her, and scarcely moved Jet away from him, reaching for Honora, smiling at her.

"Thank you Katara." Zuko smiled.

"Well.*cough* It's still light out. I think I should go out and practise for a while." Katara said walking out the door.

"Can I come too?" Zuko asked hopefully, making Katara stop.

"What do you mean?" Jet narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, I haven't practised my firebending for a long time. So, this could be a good chance to practise." Jet raised his eyebrow, taking Honora from Zuko.

"Well, I don't want you to fire bend." Zuko narrowed his eyes and raised his hand, making a fire fits.

"I'll do what I want, and there's nothing you can do to say so. If you try anything, you'll be saying 'bye bye' to your eyebrows!" Jet gulped, backing away a little.

"O-okay, y-you win. Go pra-practise your f-firebending." Katara snickered in the corner of her mouth as Zuko 'humph' and walked out from the room. Katara followed after, leaving Jet behind.

"Well that went well." Jet said to Honora.

* * *

Katara gathered water from the lake and twisted it into an octopus stance and lashed out. Zuko rolled to the side and fire leg sweep at Katara's legs. Katara shielded her feet and brought all the water in her stance and pushed forward turning them into ice daggers. Zuko breathed in and breathed out hot red flames from his mouth. Letting steam sizzle in the air.

"Come on! Is that the best you've got?" Katara huffed, smirking wickedly. They had been outside for about two hours, working on their bending. Neither had managed to get the other pinned or admitted defeat. So it was close to becoming a draw. But neither would back down.

"Hai! I have an excuse! I just got back on my fighting feet after been pregnant! Give me a chance!" Zuko yelled crating fire daggers in his hands.

Meanwhile Jet was watching from the house, sitting on the porch. He had Honora in his arms and she stared over watching the fight.

"I really hope you turn out to be bender, sweetie." Honora turned her gaze on her daddy, grabbing his hair, and playing with it. "Ouch, that hurts." Jet lossend Honora's grip. "Wha did I say?" Jet glared whit a pout. Honora just stared blankly. "*sigh* Sorry just... If you are then I guess I can live with it."

"Live with what?"

"AHH!" Jet jumped, turning to see Bee staring over his shoulder. "Fuck. Women don't scare me like that!"

"You're not supposed to swear in front of Honora. I might as well tell Zuko." Jet paled. "HAHAHAHA Just kidding. You should see your face!" Bee laughed, hugging her hurting sides.

"Ha ha." Jet said with a dull note.

"I'm still wanna know what you can live with." Jet gulped, turning away from Smellerbee.

"I guess I will have to live with the fact that my daughter might be a fire bender." Smellerbee frowned, sitting next to Jet. "You know what they did to my family. They burned my village to the ground with no mercy. Women and child." Jet whispered. Smellerbee could hear sadness in his voice. Even Honora could hear the sadness in his voice a little. She curled into her daddy's chest.

"You don't have to tell me. I know what they did." Jet didn't give a response and stroked his Honora's hair.

"I hate the fire nation. And I hate fire benders. Even though that one in particular is very cute." Smellerbee stuck her tongue out in a gag. Jet laughed quietly. "I was talking about Honora."

Smellerbee smiled. "But you still don't know if she is a fire bender. It can take years before till you'll know."

Jet chuckled. "Even if she is a fire bender, she will still be my cutest child in the world." Jet smiled at Honora, kissing her forehead.

"HA!" Bee and Jet turned to see Zuko looming over a tired Katara with a smirked that came rival any. "I win!" Zuko yelled.

"Hooray..." Katara breathed scarsticly. "Okay, you won. Let's go eat our lunch." Everybody nodded leaving into the kitchen

Once everyone went inside Katara and Zuko were preparing the bore Keiko had shot. Once it was cooked, everyone sat around a table in the lounge that Jet had set up for them.

"Well. I never thought I say this Zuko. But you're sure one good fire bender... and beat me to." Katara whispered the last part.

"Ha, because I'm that amazing." Zuko joked.

"Ya. Amazing at getting fat." Bee laughed. Zuko just glared.

"I still don't like it." Jet pitched in. Everyone turned their heads to him. Minus Honora, who was sleeping close to Zuko chest.

"What? Why?" Zuko asked.

"I don't like you fire bending." Jet said simply and continued to eat. Leaving the rest in an uncomfortable silence.

"And what's that's supposed to mean." Zuko bit.

"What it means." Jet coolly said. Ignoring Zuko fumed face.

"I'm a fire bender. Which means that I can control fire in case you forgot." Zuko glared.

"I just don't want to see you fire bend. It reminds me of my village burning to the ground every time." Jet said softly. Zuko's eyes softened.

"So why be with me? If you knew what I was." He asked. Everyone froze when Zuko asked that question. Jet could have given lots of reasons, but he said nothing. Probably the most stupidest mistakes in his life for picking this time to be silent. "Well then." Zuko swallowed. "I'm gonna put Honora to sleep." Zuko chocked and went up stairs. Katara's eyes turned shiftily to Jet in a hard glare.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She hissed.

"Look. I just prefer to have Zuko as a non bender than a bender okay?" Jet snapped.

"Well, Jet. Tough shit. He ain't going to be one any time soon." Bee said and stabbed a fork in her bore.

* * *

Zuko had put Honora in her crib next to his side of the bed. Zuko went into the bathroom to wash his face and wipe the tears away.

_What's the point._ Zuko thought.

_He says he loves me. Then goes off and says he doesn't like me fire bending._ Zuko ran the tap and washed water on his face, leaving him to lean over the sink. _I can't help who I am._

Zuko growled and straightened his back. A figure appeared behind him through the mirror. Zuko opened his mouth to scream but was muffled by a large hand.

"Well. If it isn't Prince Zuko." The man's voice said. Zuko's spine shivered.

_That voice, no..._ Zuko blinked, clearing his vision and gasped in the man's hand. Wanting more than nothing to get away from him. The man stood behind him was wearing rusted fire nation uniform and had longer hair that looked more tatted than clean. He didn't look all that different... His eyes... however...wasn't. Zuko never liked him and he will never will, he never did like that smile..._Zhao!_

"How you've been?" Zhao asked with a sickly smile. Zuko struggled in Zhao's grasp and tried to scream. "Ah ah ah." Zhao sing song, waving a knife in front of Zuko's face. "You don't want baby junior's blood on your hands now do we?" Zuko froze.

_He wouldn't! Not Honora!_ Zuko helplessly thought.

"Now this is what you're gonna do." Zhao smirked, bring his head down to Zuko's unburned ear and whispered. "You're gonna pay back for what happened in the north pole. And you're gonna do it quietly. Or your kid is nothing but a bag of bones." Zhao tugged at Zuko's short hair harshly. "Got it." Zuko considered his options at this point. He couldn't do anything in this potion and knowing Zhao. He would kill Honora. He wouldn't take the risk. Zuko, nodded.

"Now. I'm going to make sure you don't scream." Zhao said cruelly, lifting a cloth with a note in the middle, placing it over Zuko's mouth quickly. Zuko whined in the cloth, trying to bite through it. Zuko felt a sharp object poking his back.

"Now now. Prince. Not a sound. Or..." Zhao smiled trailing his gaze over to the open door to Zuko and Jet's bedroom. Zuko trailed his eyes to the open door, heart bounding in his chest. He never experienced fear before, maybe with Katara a little, but only this for his baby's safety not for his. This... This is Zhao. A born killer with no feelings. Zuko didn't give Zhao the pleasure of him being weak then. He won't start now and he won't give Zhao any chance for him to hurt his baby.

"Get moving." Zhao spat harshly in his ear, pushing Zuko forward into the hallway under the attic. Zhao pulled the attic string, the automatic stairs came down. Zhao grabbed Zuko and pushed him up the ladder. Zuko scrambled up the stairs and to the end of the attic. Watching Zhao slowly came up. Then with the last remaining light Zuko had. Zhao...closed the automatic ladder... Shut.

To be continued...

Oooo whas gonna happen ta Zuko? FIND OUT IN THA NEXT CHAP! NUMBER 19!

Words: 3,429

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	22. Chapter 19

WAHHHOOO! AFTER DAYS! YA GET CHAP! 19!

_**WARNING!: RAPE! - HORROR GRAPHICS! HARSH LANGUEGE! HURTFUL! **_

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 19

"Now. You're gonna be a good little Prince and start taking you're cloths off. Or I'll do it myself with this." Zhao twirled his knife around. Zuko bit on the note cloth and let out a growl. Zhao sighed.

"Guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." Zhao said no too nicely and crawled over. Zuko backed up as far as he could into the corner of the attic. Zhao grabbed both of Zuko's wrists with one hand and held them up.

"If you struggle. I'll make this painful" He hissed. But Zuko wasn't having any of it. He kicked out his legs connecting to Zhao's groin.

"AH! You bitch!" Zhao growled and flipped Zuko into the centre of the attic on his stomach. Before Zuko could get up, Zhao crawled onto of him; straddling Zuko's waist from behind and pinning Zuko's wrists above his head with his unused hand. If only Zuko wasn't in an attic full of wood, oh he would be beating the crap out of Zhao ten feet under.

"HM! Hummph Humm MM!" Zuko mumbled. When Zuko felt Zhao leaning over him, he felt Zhao's breath beat on his neck and a knife under his chin.

"That hurt. Fuck. You're such a squealing bitch!" Zhao made his point by making a cut near the shoulder blade and up into the neck. Not deep enough to bleed too hard. Zhao laughed slightly bring the knife to his lips and licking the trailed blood.

"Hmmm... Sweet." Zhao smirked licking Zuko's neck. Zuko shivered as Zhao tongue trailed along the back of his neck and made its way down as far as it could with his clothes on. Oh he felt sick. Cursing himself for not having his swords on him, which they were placed on the side in his room. Now he was going to pay the price. Zuko froze as he heard a snipping snap sound echo the mostly quiet attic. Zhao was cutting the bottom of Zuko's shirt with the knife and trailing it up to Zuko's neck. Zuko felt pain as the knife stuck into his back as it moved up, creating a long rip in Zuko's shirt and a long red line on his skin.

"HHHMMM!" Zhao pulled back away a little and pushed the rip T-Shirt's aside, reviling his work.

"Opps... My bad." Zhao whispered unapologetically in his ear. Zhao swopped the knife in the hands he was using to pin Zuko's hands down. Zuko's muscles contracted as Zhao's touched his back, running his cold figures all over.

"Hmm. You're skin is so soft." Zhao voice husked. His large hand trailed under around the waist and touching Zuko's abdomen. Zuko bucked at the contact, trying to shake him off.

"Hay! Stop moving." Zhao ordered. Instead, Zuko bent his leg so it hit Zhao's back. He let out a growl and made dagger eyes at Zuko.

"So I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson hu?" Zhao smiled. Zuko looked over his shoulder and didn't like the look in Zhao's eyes. Zuko felt Zhao's hand reach the rim of his trousers. Zuko panicked and started to twist out of Zhao's grip.

"That's it." Zhao hissed and stopped when Zuko's trousers where half way down showing Zuko's ass. Zhao held the knife high and plugged it right into Zuko's side.

"AHHH! HMMM AARRRR!" Zuko screamed, blocked mostly out by the note cloth. Just when it couldn't get any worse. Zhao twisted the knife in his side, blood oozing out of. Zuko choked and screamed at the pain. His side torn from the wound.

"HA! That's it scream." Zhao laughed and pulled the knife out fast. Zuko's body sagged against the floor, breathing hard at the pain and heart pulsing. He half heartedly turned his head with his unburned side staring up. Glaring straight at Zhao, with no fear. He wasn't going to cry and give this monster the satisfaction.

"What? Not the high standards that you hoped for, Prince?" Zhao sneered. "Good. Didn't want you to be too..." Zhao smiled and leaned in close to Zuko's face. "...Comfortable." Zhao opened his mouth and licked Zuko's face. Zuko whipped his head away and made a gagging sound. Zhao pulled back with a frown.

"Don't like me? Well tough." Zuko shook his head. "You're probably wondering why I'm here." Zhao said. Zuko paused his struggling for a moment. "Well... After the little incident in the North Pole. I hid away on a ship and sailed back to the Earth kingdom. I took refuge here since then." Zhao said.

Zuko panted when he began to feel light headed from the wound. He just wanted to get away from here. He wanted Jet... But he knew he wasn't going to be saved this time. Bloody still poured slowly out of his side, and it made him feel numb. Zuko head continued to spin.

"Hmm. And all that time I was thinking of you."

That made Zuko freeze.

"Hu. Oh just thinking of all the ways..." Zhao leaned in, trailing his unused hand down to Zuko's ass and cupped it.

Zuko shivered.

"Too fuck you..."

Zuko thought he was going to throw up.

"And hurt you." Zhao smacked Zuko ass. Zuko let out a yelp behind the noted cloth and started to struggled again. Zuko stared over his shoulder, eyeing him on what he was going to do. Zhao smirked when he caught Zuko's gaze.

"Oh don't you worry...I'll make sure the hurt comes before the fuck." Zhao shit smiled at Zuko. Zhao poked the knife in Zuko's make and started to press it in.

"AHHHMMHHH MMMHHH HMMM!" Zuko screamed. The knife traced in all angles all over his back. Cutting deep into his flesh. It hurt! The bastard was righting something on his back. He could feel it. The words that were unknown to him would mark his memory forever. What seem liked hours, the Knife retreated. Zuko panted against the floor. Breathing deeply as his back was numb and spiking at all the angles.

"I think this is the best art work I have ever done." Zhao laughed. Zhao realist his hold on Zuko and dropped the knife to undo his pants. That was all Zuko needed. Zuko wasn't going to take this laying down. He still had some fight. Zuko twisted round underneath Zhao and punched up at Zhao's face.

"AHH! Ya little fuck!" Zhao grabbed both of Zuko's wrists and pinned him back to the floor. With Zuko now facing him. "You little slut." Zhao spat in Zuko's face. Zuko banged his head against Zhao's and muffled something similar to 'Fuck you!'

"I'm gonna make sure you don't do that again!" Zhao snapped and punched Zuko in the face. Zhao left a dazed Zuko on the floor long enough to undo his trousers and bring out his dick, and Zhao grabbed Zuko's hips with both hands. Zuko's head hurt and he couldn't see clearly. Then he felt something press inside him. Oh no. Zuko shook. Zhao thrusted in without any preparation and just focused on pleasuring himself, and hurting Zuko. Zuko cried out as Zhao plunged into him with no mercy and started to fuck him. It was like his first time with Jet, only without the cutting. It hurt. So much. Zuko wasn't going to cry. He wasn't... Fuck it. Zuko let out a choke sob as Zhao thrust in him faster and faster, creaking the floor board. Muttering words to himself. Zuko hit against Zhao's shoulder to try and make him stop but it was no use. Zuko pathetically cried as Zhao continued to rape him. Then the note cloth started to loosen. Zuko munched at it till it fell off his mouth.

Before Zhao could do anything Zuko breathed out.

"JET! HELP ME!"

* * *

Bee had left the table with Keiko to go into the kitchen and Jet was down stares eating, even though he wasn't eating anything. He didn't feel like it. Why did he have to go and say anything. Of course Zuko's a fire bender! It's in his blood. But he just couldn't help but feel mad. "Jet." Katara said.

"Wha?" He said not to kindly. Katara glared at him before continuing.

"What are you trying to prove?" Katara asked. "Wha?" Jet said confused.

"Is that your new favourite word? 'Wha'?" Katara mimicked Jet. Receiving a glare from him. "Jet, if you love him. You should respect for who he is. Not despises it." Jet turned his head. Katara sighed. "I know what happened to your village was horrible and you shouldn't have to live through that. But it happened. You can't change it. And you can't change Zuko. He's a fire bender... He's your fire bender." Katara whispered the last part and walked off. Leaving Jet to himself.

"He's your fire bender." Jet breathed out, chewing on his twig. Jet laughed slightly. There's no 'You're fire bender' in anything. Sure, Jet loved him, but he was so mad at fire. Zuko is fire itself, but what if Katara was right. Zuko didn't burn his village to the ground. He loves him. Yes. But he hates the fact that Zuko is a fire bender. Jet got up, going upstairs. He reached the top when he heard so creaking downs. He didn't know where they came from so he looked around. He checked the rooms and the bathroom.

"Zuko?" Jet said.

"JET! HELP ME!" Zuko's screeched out. Jet staggered for a moment and grabbed his hooked swords and pulled

the string cord. The ladders came down and Jet ran up. When Jet saw what was going on. Jet froze, blood boiling. Jet didn't know how to react to the scene in front of him. Zuko helplessly laying there, bleeding, while a guy was choking him and had his dick in Zuko. Jet shook with rage as he finally grasps what was happening. **Rape.**

"AHHH!" Jet came at Zhao and tackled him to the floor. Zuko coughed as he was finally realised and curled up, gasping for breath. Jet brought one hooked sword round and stabbed Zhao in the chest.

"AHHH!" Zhao cried out. Jet wasn't finished. Jet raised the other and chopped Zhao's head as it rolled to the side. Jet sat there on top of Zhao, breathing heavily and shaking. He whipped his head round and saw Zuko sitting up, shaking. Jet moved to Zuko, supporting him. "It's okay. He won't hurt you anymore." Jet traced his hands against Zuko's bleeding back and hip. Zuko moved closer to Jet, curling into Jet's chest. "I won't leave you anymore. I'm so sorry." Jet said stiffly and hugged Zuko close. Once Jet was down the ladder Katara ran up the stairs. She noticed that Zuko had a bloody back and was bleeding from the side.

"What the hell happened?" Katara yelled, helping Zuko into Jet's bedroom. She helped Zuko lay on his side and took out some spirit water and starting to heel his back. Zuko hissed, biting his lips.

"...Zhao" Zuko choked out. Katara's eyes widened.

"Zhao? But I thought-" Katara said.

"Yeah... So did I..." Zuko gulped.

"Who the hell is Zhao?" Jet hissed.

"An enemy a while back. Jet what happened?" Katara asked.

"What did he write on my back?"

"Zuko. It's fine it's gonna go in a-" jet started.

"What did he write on my back?" Zuko said again.

"Zuko I-" Katara tried.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE WRITE?" Zuko shouted, waking Honora with a starter ling cry. His breathing shuddering, sniffing. Katara stared at him wide eyes before she spoke.

"'Dishonour of failed scum'." Katara said bluntly. Giving a little pause. "Now. What did he do?!" Katara asked. Zuko stayed silent for a while.

"He... raped me." Katara paused. The words almost sounded def to her ears.

"... This is going to leave a scar." Katara said, not trying to think about what had happened in the attic.

"Great, now I'm gonna have written o my back 'Dishonour of failed scum'." Zuko burying his head in the pillow in shame.

"Zuko. It wasn't your fault." Katara tried to say, but she knew full well that Zuko wasn't going to listen. "Well, I can't do anything more. Try to sleep." Katara said softly and with that Katara walked away. Jet walked to a bag that had bandages so he could cover up some of the sore scars.

"Where is Honora?" Zuko asked calmly. Jet stared for a while at him, before pointing at the crib.

"Don't worry. He didn't even touched her." Zuko walked over to the crib and picked up Honora sleeping form. Jet gathered some bandages and walked to Zuko. Zuko was holding Honora very close to his chest as if someone was going to come up to him and snatch her away. "Zuko. You need to fix-"

"I'm fine." Zuko whispered strongly. Jet could tell as plain as the nose was on his face, that he was lying.

"Zuko please." Jet reached out. But Zuko draw back as if he had been burned. Zuko's eyes were dilated and not focusing on him. "Zuko please." Jet reaches over and tries to take Honora away.

"NO!" Zuko yelled and rips back. But Jet was quicker and gentle manage to pull Honora from Zuko's grip and place her back in the crib. "NO! GIVE ME MY BABY BACK!" Zuko shouted hitting Jet's shoulder with fists. Jet turned round and grabbed Zuko wrists and pushed him onto the bed.

"Zuko! Calm down!" Jet yelled. Pinning Zuko's struggling body down. "Zuko. Babe. Please listen." Jet whispered in a calming voice.

"NO! GET OFF ME! AH! Zuko cried out.

"Zuko please calm down! It's me, Jet!" Jet yelled. Jet brought his hands to each side of Zuko's face and made him look at him. "Zuko. Babe please look at me." Zuko now had given up and kept his eyes shut, tears streaming from his eyes. "It's okay, babe. No one is gonna hurt ya." Zuko choked back a sob, shaking.

"Please, get off me." Zuko pleaded, opening his eyes a little. Jet stared at Zuko face and sighed, getting off of Zuko. Zuko walked over the crib, taking Honora and hugging her like someone was planning to kill her. "He... He said that If... If I didn't do what he said... He... He... would kill her." Zuko choked back a sob, sitting in the bed, still hugging Honora.

"No one is gonna kill her, babe. That guy, whatever was his name is, is dead." Jet moved closer to Zuko who backed away. Zuko was all red and he was sweating from his forehead. Jet placed his hand on Zuko's forehead and pulling it away fast. "You're burning up!" Zuko didn't reply as his vision blacked out and collapsed on the bed.

To be continued...

Poor Zuko... Poor him... *sigh*. And I had ta write all tha rape... (Sad) Join me next time with chap 20... T... T... F... N.

Words: 2,471

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	23. Chapter 20

CHHHHAAAAPPPP 20! HOPE YA LIKE!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 20

Zuko opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he felt like his body was on fire. He sat up, hissing at the pain in his back.

"Lay down Zuko." He heard a voice said. He looked around to see Katara sitting on his bed side. He then noticed Jet on the other side. "You have to lie down. Your back is in the terrible shape and your fever is even worse." Zuko laid back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Where is *cough* Honora?" Zuko asked, closing his eyes.

"You can't go near her right now. She could get sick." Jet put a wet rag on Zuko's forehead, stroking his hair lightly.

"Is Honora okay?" Zuko asked, pulling the blanked more over his body.

"Honora is okay. Smellerbee and Keiko are taking of her right now." Zuko smiled, shivering.

"Well, we don't got anymore blankets. They were only three blankets and we gave them to you." Zuko shivered even more, coughing.

"How long have I been asleep?" Katara stared over at Jet, who nodded.

"Almost 3 days." Zuko's eyes widened, sitting up fast.

"What was Honora eating all the time?" Jet laid Zuko back on the bed. Trying to calm him down.

"She's having baby food that Jet found here. Don't worry, it's wasn't expired." Zuko calmed down, coughing his lungs out. Jet panicked. Katara pushed Jet away from Zuko.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Jet calmed down, stroking Zuko's hair.

"Wha's gonna happen ta him?" Jet asked worried for Zuko's health. Katara bit her lip and pushed Jet to the entrance of the door and closed it.

"I can't heal illnesses. I can only tame them. Hoping his body will do what it needs to do to get better. But if he doesn't get better soon, it makes it seem more likely he won't make it. Further more. The baby food we found was only half full. It will only last for a few more meals. After that, Honora won't have anything else to eat. She needs Zuko to feed her, but in this condition..." Katara trailed off. Jet's face grew paler and paler as Katara kept talking. Giving him more and more bad news but nothing helpful. Not only Zuko's life is at risk, but also his baby girl.

"I can't believe this." Jet yelled over the house. "You really can't do anything else?" Jet yelled. Smellerbee and Keiko ran up the stairs. "Are you even trying?" Jet took Katara by her collar, slamming her against the wall.

"Jet stop!" Zuko stood there in the door way, shaking. He was covered in blanked and he had an old shirt and pants they found here. He looked at Zuko glaring at him for a while. Then out of frustration, he dropped Katara and ran outside.

What the fuck was wrong with me!? Wouldn't it be better if I just killed myself right now in peace? "Fuck this! Fuck everybody in that fucking house." Jet said to himself. He ran into a tree with his head. "Fuck walkers." Jet then stopped for a while, thinking about what he said. "AND FUCK ME!" Jet hit his head against the tree the last time, but very hard. Knocking himself unconsciousness.

* * *

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* I need *Cough* To get him back." Zuko choked out.

"Zuko! You can't! If you try to walk, you'll only be making yourself worse!" Katara complained trying to bloke Zuko from going down stairs.

"You *Cough* Know Jet *Cough* Will get hurt *Cough* or do someth- *Cough* *Cough*-ing stupid." Zuko gasped pushing past Katara to the front door. Zuko

stared out to see Jet on the floor out cold. "Katara!" Katara ran and saw Jet a well and ran to him. Zuko tried to run but he was getting tired and sleepy.

"Mommy?" Keiko worriedly asked. Zuko looked down. His vision was going again as he was seeing three Keiko's. Zuko shook his head.

"I'm fine sweetie. *Cough* Go *Cough* help your farther." Zuko wheezed out. Keiko looked torn between Zuko and Jet but ran over to help Katara.

"What happened?" Bee asked.

"Jet *Cough* being Jet." Zuko said trying to make a joke, and it almost worked for Bee if she didn't clearly see Zuko was in pain.

"We need to get you back up stairs." Bee said lifting one of Zuko's right arm over her shoulder.

"But *Cough*"

"No buts now come on!" Bee ordered and carried Zuko back up to his room. Katara kneeled next to Jet, patting his cheek a little.

* * *

"Jet wake up." When Katara didn't get any answer. She sighed. "Great now we've got unconsciousness Jet and sick Zuko. Can this get any worse?" Keiko ran over and stood next to her.

"Is daddy alright?" Katara blinked when Keiko called Jet 'daddy', but shook it off.

"He's just unconscious. *sigh* This can't get any worse." Katara whined lifting one arm over her shoulder and walked back into the house, Keiko trailing along behind her. Then Honora started crying. "Oh. I can." Katara groaned. Katara lifted Jet up the stairs and into Bee's and Katara's room, two beds, and placed him on her bed. Katara ran to Zuko's room and saw Bee try to shush Honora to sleep. "Jet's unconscious." Katara said.

"Oh that's just great." Bee bit. "Boys. They're such hard work."

"Tell me about it." Katara joked and lifted Honora up. Zuko started to have a coughing fit. "We need to keep Honora away from Zuko. He's getting worse. Jet's in my bed sleeping." Katara said.

"I'll bring the crib into the room." Bee said. Pulling the crib out of Zuko's and Jet's room into theirs. "How long do you think he's gonna be out cold for?" Bee asked looking over Jet. Katara shrugged and put Honora in her crib.

"Don't know." Katara admitted.

"Can I stay here with Daddy?" The two girls looked at the doors entrance and saw Keiko standing there.

"Sure. You can have a nap too if you like." Katara smiled. Keiko smiled and jumped onto the bed and laid next to Jet and fell right to sleep. "We better check that Zuko's alright." Katara said and Bee nodded, following out and closing the door to Jet. Katara went in and sat next to Zuko and picked up the rag that fell from Zuko's forehead. "He's too hot." Katara sighed out worried. Bee shut the door and sat on the chair at the end of the bed.

"How long do you think he's gonna be like this?" Bee asked. Katara shrugged. "What brought it on?" Katara paused her damping on Zuko's head.

"I thought you knew?" Katara narrowed her eyes. "Nobody tells me nothing. Not for the past three days."

Katara sighed. "That guy from the attic that Jet chopped his head off. He rapped Zuko and carved into his back." Bee gasped. "It's not infected, thankfully. But it's brought on a massive fever that's way too high than it should be. Maybe it's because he's a fire bender. I just don't know..." Bee stared at Zuko as they didn't say anything.

"What did it say?"

"'Dishonour of failed scum'" Bee flinched.

"Wow. That's deep." Katara nodded. Silence... "He's strong isn't he?"

"Yeah... He is. All the stuff he's been through... He has to be." Katara admitted. Katara rested her back against the seat, sighing. Zuko then got another coughing fit, hiding under a blanked.

"I'm cold Jet." Zuko mumbled in his sleep, trying to pull the blanked higher over his body. Smellerbee moved closer to Zuko, stroking his hair a little. "He's too hot even for a fire bender." Smellerbee said. Katara only raised a eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Katara asked.

"Well, once we had a fire bender in our camp. Jet didn't know. He got really sick and had a fever. But... But nothing like this. Not this bad." Smellerbee finished.

They sat in silence, having nothing to talk about. Bee looked over as Katara did Zuko's forehead with a damp cloth again. Bee continued to stare, not realising that she had been staring for ten minuets.

"Bee? You'll alright?" Katara asked. Bee shook her head and nodded. Oh god... Bee thought. I'm turning into a right Lez. Bee mentally slapped herself.

"Wha's going on?" The girls turned and saw Jet leaning in the door way, rubbing his head like he has a

headache... Probably would from all that banging a head against a tree.

"My head hurts." Jet moaned, sitting on the bed.

"You would get that for hitting your head against a tree. I think an apology would be enough." Jet raised an eyebrow, rubbing his forehead.

"So, I have to apologize to you now?" Jet asked.

"No, not anymore." Katara smiled at Jet. Jet got up from the bed, walking out of the room.

"Call me when he wakes up." Jet whispered, leaving the room.

_My baby... I need my baby... I want to hold her... No... No. No. I won't sleep... Need to... To protect her... My... baby..._

_Zuko's feet trailed slowly through the darkness. Nothing further and a foot in front... Just darkness._

_Laughing..._

_Zuko wanted to yell out 'Who's there!' But his throat seized up. Couldn't speak... "HAHAHAHA!"_

_That laugh. That horrid, evil laugh. "WHAHAAAA!"_

_No... Honora! Zuko ran as fast as he could. But where_

_ever he went he was getting closer or further away from the crying. It was all around. Zuko tripped and fell in something wet. Zuko's nose twitched._

_No... No._

_Light shined in front of him._

_A body..._

_No..._

A baby...

_No. No..._

_A man stood behind the baby lying there... With a knife dripping with blood. Zhao!_

_No... No. Not my baby. Give her back you basterd! Zuko ragged out in his head. Thrusting his body forward in a wavered illusion. Zuko turned back to the baby body. He crawled along the floor and lifting a shaking and hand... and pulled the blanket back._

_No! Zuko cried pulling his body back. His baby. Not his. Not his. Please no... The baby rose up and turned its lifeless blood eyes and skinless head to his and breathed out one word, that was filled with blood and spat out._

**_"Mama..."_**

Zuko woke up screaming, practically scaring the whole house. Smellerbee jumped a little. Keiko, who was sleeping woke up. Honora woke up too, starting to cry. Jet who was fixing a light bulb standing on a ladder and now he was laying on the bathroom floor.

"Au." Jet hissed at the pain. Katara was the only one who didn't jumped or wasn't scared half to death.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko just flinched at the touch. "Zuko. I'm not going to hurt you." Katara soothed.

"Wha happened?" Jet groaned when he stepped in.

"What do you think happened?" Katara snapped at Jet. Jet glared right at her and sat on Zuko's side of the bed.

"Babe?" Jet asked. Zuko didn't respond and stayed still

like a frightened rabbit. He slowly touched Zuko hand. Zuko jumped a little at the touch and stared right at Jet. Jet's heart broke. Zuko, even though he didn't sound like it. He clearly saw that Zuko was trying to keep a strong

face on. "Katara could you?..." Jet trailed off.

"Of course." Katara nodded and left with Honora.

"Zuko. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I wasn't such a pompous prick then-"

"What makes you think this has anything to do with you?" Zuko sighed and sniffed turning his head away. Jet brought Zuko's head round, making him face Jet.

"Cause' if I wasn't. Then... Then that wouldn't have happened." Jet said narrowing his eyes. Zuko gave a small smile. "Don't go blaming your-"

"But it's true, Zuko! And don't deny it. Please. I can't forgive the fire nation or the fire benders. I will always hate them. No matter wha." Zuko kept a brave face on. Almost braking down into tears. "But... I'll still love you. No matter wha." Zuko stared back wide eyed at Jet's small handsome smile.

"Jet... I love you too... But." Jet frowned. "After what happened. I don't know how you can stand to look at me." Zuko scoffed. "O-or even say you love me."

"Cause no matter wha. I'll always love you. Your mine. And no one else's." Jet smiled kissing Zuko's knuckle. "Just as I am yours."

"You can be a real charmer when you want to be." Zuko joked laughing a little. Jet beamed that he managed to get Zuko laughing, even if it was only a little one.

"Why were you screaming?" Jet asked seriously but in a calm and soothing tone. Zuko froze as the images played over in his head. Making his shiver in disgust. "Please Jet-"

"Zuko. I don't want ya ta keep it bolted up inside." Jet said and sat closer to Zuko so he can bring him close into a hug and made Zuko in the middle of his somewhat crossed legs. "I want ya to be able ta come to me when you're like this. Please, tell me." Jet whispered burying his head into Zuko's soft black raven hair. Zuko was shaking inside at the close contact. He didn't want to be so close to anyone right now, but Zuko sighed in defeat. He could trust Jet.

"I was walking in the darkness... Then I heard somebody laughing. Then I heard crying .I didn't know where it was coming from. So I ran forward... Then I tripped over something. Wh-when I looked over to see what I tripped over th-there w-was Honora l-lying in her bl-blood.

"I saw Zhao holding a bloody knife and I-I... I was just so angry I lunged at him but he disappeared. I turned and I lifted the cloth just to be sure it wasn't her but... It it was."

Zuko let silent tears fall from his eyes. "Honora just... Sat up and stared at me... She just stared... I-I was looking at my dead daughter, Jet. I was so scared. Then she said Mama and I... I screamed."

Jet sat there with Zuko in his arms. Feeling Zuko's hot tears stream down onto his Uniform. Jet rubbed a hand across Zuko's forehead and felt a spike in Zuko's temperature. Jet pulled his hand away as. Zuko's getting hot again. Jet thought.

"Zuko." Jet said getting Zuko's attention. Zuko stared up at him. "No matter wha happens. I won't let anything happened to her. I promise." Zuko stared at Jet for a while before giving a small shy smile.

"I know you will. You're a good farther." Zuko whispered. Jet smiled and leaned in and kissed Zuko on the lips passionately.

Zuko pulled his head back. "J-jet I-m sick. You don't want to be too close to me." Zuko stuttered. Jet smirked and leaned in closer and Zuko pulled further away.

"I don't care babe. I want ta make ya feel good. Hmmm so sexy and hot." Jet husked. Zuko couldn't help but blush. But he still couldn't. Having Zhao's rape still fresh in his mind.

"Jet. Please don't." Zuko begged.

Jet pulled Zuko away, sighing. "Sorry." Zuko grabbed the blanked, covering his body and shaking a little. "You cold?" Jet asked. Zuko nodded, rubbing his arms a little.

"I'll be fine." Jet rolled his eyes, hugging Zuko and laying down with him .He crawled under the covers, hugging Zuko tightly. "J-Jet! You're gonna catch my sickness!" Zuko complained.

"Zuko. You will never be any different to me." Zuko stopped and listened. "No matter wha." In those words. Zuko understood that even after what had happened. Jet still loved him enough to never leave his side. With that. Zuko and Jet slept peacefully.

To be continued...

Words: 2,629

WELL aint tha sweet! LOOK OUT FOR CHAP 21!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	24. Chapter 21

OKAY! SORRY THA IT TOOK A WHILE BUT HERE IT IS! CHAP 21!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 21

Jet felt his body being shaken gentle awake. His eyes slowly opened to see Zuko's lovely framed face buried deep in his chest. Breathing gentle hot air. Zuko felt cool to touch, but he still had that hot water bottle feeling. So warm. But he didn't look so sick any more.

"Jet... Come with me. We've got problems." Bee whispered. Jet groaned and reluctantly pulled away from Zuko and pulled the blank over Zuko, tucking him in. Bee lead the way down stairs to see Katara feeding Honora with sum mashed up baby food and Keiko watching her.

"What's tha matter?" Jet yawed.

"This is the last of it Jet." Katara pointed out. Jet's eyes widened and saw the small pot, which was wiped clean.

"You mean..."

"Yeah. That's the last of Honora's safe food. We need to get Zuko better at least within the few days or..." Jet closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"It looks like one of us will have to go and get something for her to eat." Jet looked around the room. Of course, the forest. No baby food. "Ok, I think it's best ta go ta tha town to ask if they have any foo there." Smellerbee rolled her eyes, grabbing Jets hand.

"That's a fat chance Jet. That they would give us some of their food. I was looking around when we been there. There was too many small kids. There is no chance that they would give us something." Jet shook his head, slamming his fist into the wall out of frustration. Katara heard a loud groan outside. She opened the window, and looked up at the sky. Her eyes then widened.

"Is that... Appa?"

"Shit. Not them!" Bee yelled. Katara turned to Jet.

"Look Jet. I know they may be on a rough patch at the moment. But let me try and talk to them. Maybe they have something they can give us." Jet was about to go on a fall on outrage. He wanted so badly to go to Iroh and kill him and stab the Avatar. But if there is any chance...

"*sigh* Fine. Katara and I'll go and see tha Avatar. Bee, you'll stay here and make sure nothing happens to Zuko and tha kids." Jet ordered. Jet and Katara were prepared, ready for an attack of any sort and left.

* * *

About a mile out, they spotted Appa and the rest near the bank of the lake resting and setting up camp.

"Guys! There's someone there!" Toph yelled. Aang, Sokka and Iroh got into stance, ready for an attack.

"Guys! Wait it's us!" Katara yelled appearing in their view. The gang lowered their guard but still tense. Jet followed out and narrowed his eyes at Iroh when he spotted him. Iroh stood calmly, ignoring the glare.

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled and was running over to Katara, but Aang stood in his way.

"What do you want Katara?" Aang bit. Katara didn't even flinch at Aang's tone, she was sort if used to it being with Jet and all.

"What do we want? What do you want here?" Katara asked.

"Well, Appa is not feeling good. We had to find a place to stay for a while." Aang said, still a little pissed from the last time.

"Well you'll have to go somewhere else. We're here now. And if you are gonna kick us out, will be taking two kids with us as well." Aang raised an eyebrow. "Zuko had twins?" Jet shiverd, imaging taking care of two Honoras.

"No. We found one kid a street." Jet said.

"So wha's tha problem?" Toph put in.

"Zuko's sick. He has a terrible fever and if we don't think of something soon. Honora is going to die of starvation." Katara said. "We were hoping that you would have something that Honora could eat. Only just for a few days. Also, to see if there is some agreement we both could come to. A truce? We stay in the house. You stay here." Katara offered. Aang thought about it for a while and then he nodded.

"Okay ,if we stay here we will give you the food for her, whatever is her name and some medication for Zuko. But you have to heal Appa first." Aang said, taking Appa closer to the house. Toph and Sokka fallowed suit with Katara. Iroh was about to follow till Jet stood in his way. Iroh stood there, unaware to Jet, Iroh felt a slight chill run through him.

"Yes. My boy?" Iroh asked politely. Oh this guy was ticking Jet off.

"First off. I aint ya boy. Second." Jet sneered getting close into Iroh's face and lowing his voice. "You stay away from Zuko. You look at him or even come near him. I'll cut ya balls off. Shove them down ya throat. Stick my swords through ya lungs and finish with a nice head on a stick..." Jet said pulling back a bit. "Capish?" Jet looked Iroh straight in the eyes, spiting in his face. "And I mean it." With that Jet walked away, proud of himself for telling Iroh what he wanted all this time.

* * *

Katara with Aang and the others went into the house to see Smellerbee holding Honora. Keiko reading some adventure book she found. Keiko looked around to see behind Katara standing people she didn't know.

"Katara who are these people?" Keiko asked, walking behind Bee.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Keiko looked at Katara. She shrugged, getting back to her reading. "This is Keiko." Katara pointed at her. "And this is Honora." Smellerbee looked up, tighten her hold of Honora, remembering Aang outburst.

"Wow, she is really cute." Sokka smiled, walking to her. "Hey there." Honora looked at Sokka, grabbing his finger and playing with it. "I have to say. She looks a lot like angry boy. She has her eyes after eyebrows." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Angry boy and eyebrows?" Sokka gave her his goofy smile.

"You know who I mean." Katara shook her head with a smile on her face. Jet walked through the door followed seconds by Iroh and saw everyone cluttered together in the lounge.

"Aang. Can we have the food and medication now, please?" Katara asked. Aang stared for a while.

"Not until you've fixed Appa." Aang said sternly. Katara's face faulted into a sad frown.

"But what if I can't fix him right away?" Katara asked. Almost dreading his answer.

"Then we won't give you the things you need." Aang said cruelly.

"What!?" Jet yelled. Gaining everyone's attention. "You little dick! Tha's not far. Katara is a good healer but some things take time and who knows how long until ya bison gets better! Wha about my daughter!" Jet yelled out raged.

"You know Aang that is kinda harsh." Sokka said. Had now taken the baby into his own arms, rocking her to sleep.

"Can't we at least give them the medicine?" Toph asked. "That way Zuko can get better quicker and solve both problems fast with one hit." Toph put in reasonably. Aang though. Wasn't listening.

"The faster you get Appa done. The fast I can give you the stuff you need." Katara gasped at Aang and his cruelness. She may have been horrible before but this coming from Aang?

"Fine." Katara bit and shoved Iroh out of the way so she can go fix Appa. Jet glared straight at Aang.

"You selfish prick." Jet growled. "I'm doing what's right for Appa!" Aang shouted. Honora started to choke cry.

"Bee..." Jet growled lowly. "Take Honora and Keiko up stairs into your room."

"But Jet-"

"Do it! I'm gonna deal with prick!" Jet shouted, bring his swords out. Bee took Honora from Sokka and grabbed Keiko's hand and took them upstairs. Aang brought his staff down ready to fight. Before either of them could attack, Toph got in the middle.

"Wait! Let's talk about this? There's no reason to fight!"

"Yeah. We can work this out." Sokka said.

"I've watched Zuko been hurt one too many times. I won't let you get away with something else so you can just help an animal!" Jet yelled running at him. Aang growled and air bender at Jet who did a doge roll to the side. The air knocked a few things to the floor making them mash.

"How dare you call Appa an animal! He's my friend and family!" Aang yelled pushing Jet out of the door with his air bending. Jet rolled across the floor and stood up.

"And Zuko is mine! One is gonna starve and the other from a child lose! You're pathetic ta use someone's need ta ya own advantage!" Jet yelled running at Aang once move and throwing Aang off balance as he made his way to jab at the air bender. Aang fell on his back and in the same second, jumped onto his feet, sending very sharp ice burgs on Jet. He dodged them except for one that cut a wound in his side. Jet hissed at the pain, putting his hands on his left side.

"Aang! Stop it!" Katara yelled on the side lines near Appa outside near the battle. The others had made their way out to watch in horror.

"Fuck. Do you want to kill all of us?" Jet yelled. Aang didn't care. His face was twisted with an evil smile was about to finish of Jet with a final blow. Till a burst of flame past Aang's face from behind, a centimetres from his face. He turned with a growl.

"Zuko!" Aang yelled out in rage. Zuko stood there with a visible difference, but you could tell that it was sheer will power to be standing in his condition. Zuko's face was plain clear of anger and he was Mad!

"You want to leave my daughter starve to death?! Over my dead body!" Zuko yelled, sending another fire ball at him. "This is for calling me names!" Zuko came at Aang with fast speed, making Aang pushed back in defence. "This is for hurting Jet!" Zuko swept his arm over his head and down. "This is for having my daughter starve to death!" Zuko screamed at him. The final blow caught Aang's shoulder setting it on fire. Aang yelled out in pain and was silenced as Zuko gave a satisfying punch to the face knocking him out.

Zuko fell to the floor exhausted to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He put his hand to his forehead, pulling it away quickly. He was too hot, even for a fire bender. His head was hurting to the point of collapsing. Katara ran to him with water at the ready placing it on his head.

"Zuko, I told you you'll only get worse." Zuko sniggered and looked at her lazily. "Zuko, how many fingers I'm showing to you right now?" Katara asked, showing Zuko 2 fingers.

"Four?"Zuko mumbled, seeing 2 Katara's. Then he meets face to face the ground.

"Zuko!"Jet screamed running to him. "What happened to him?" Jet asked.

"He over worked himself." Jet nodded. Zuko could be sometimes stubborn as hell.

"We have to get him to bed and fast." Jet said, picking him up. Katara turned her gaze to Aang who was laying at the ground, the fire that was on his shoulder had faded into a black burn.

"Aang?" Katara ran to Aang's aid and lifted him up to see some burn marks along his arms where he tried to block as well during the fight. Katara started to heal the burns as they slowly faded away. Aang was still unconscious from the fight. Katara lifted Aang up and carried him inside and put him on the couch.

"Where's Jet and Zuko?" Katara asked.

"They went up stairs." Bee said.

"I can't believe that Zuko managed to beat Aang." Sokka said.

"Well you should be glad that Zuko didn't finish Aang off." Katara snapped.

"Katara..." Sokka gasped.

"I'm serious!"

"Sugarqueen's right. Aang was threatening ta not feed a defenceless baby while we knew that Katara would obviously heal Appa cause she loves him just as much as we do." Toph said.

"Toph is right Sokka. Katara would heal Appa. But we wanted to food because it could have taken days for Appa to recover. By that time, Honora would starve to death." Smellerbee said, taking Honora back from Sokka. Sokka bit his lips and stared over at Toph.

"Aang is unconscious. While he's asleep, I can give you the pills and food that are on Appa. But don't say anything to Aang." Katara nodded, fallowing Sokka out of the room. Before she could leave, Smellerbee grabbed her wrist.

"You stay here. I'll go with Sokka. You put Honora to bed and go check on Zuko." Katara nodded, taking Honora from Bee's arms. She walked into their room, putting her into the crib. She then walked out of the room, going to check on Zuko.

"Jet?" Katara asked. Jet was sitting on the bed, damping Zuko's head.

"Wha?" Jet snapped.

"We've got the medicine." Katara said walking over. Jet jumped up when he heard the news.

"Ya got tha meds! How?"

"Toph and Sokka gave them to us, considering it's fair and that Aang is out cold." Katara said. She opened Zuko's mouth and made him swallow two pills. "He should be fine by tomorrow with these." Katara said.

"Thanks Katara... Um sorry about. You know..."

"It's fine. I understand." Katara smiled and walked outside. Leaving Jet to care for Zuko.

To be continued...

Words: 2,261

Well there ya go! THINGS ARE STARTING TA BOIL UP! Hope ya liked it! Keep an eye out for Chap 22!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	25. Chapter 22

HHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FINALY! Managed ta do tha chap 22! Hope ya like!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 22

Aang woke up with a groan, and a shot of pain in his shoulder and arms. Aang looked at his arms and saw nothing that would cause the pain in his arms. It just felt sore to move them. Aang sat up slowly and saw that he was in the lounge on the couch. He looked around and caught his staff leaned up against a corner. His body ached from the fight.

_Damm Zuko._ Aang thought.

"Are you alright mister?" Aang blinked at the voice. He caught sight of the small girl that appeared around the corner, the one that was adopted by Jet and Zuko...Kaike? Kakieo. Keiko? Yeah! That was it, Keiko.

"What do you want?"Aang asked, not so nicely. Keiko backed away eyes showed hurt in them. Aang's heart softened. "Hey sorry. I've just got a headache."Aang said. "So, who are you?" Aang asked. Keiko walked over and sat on the couch near Aang.

"Names Keiko. I lived with my Ma who worked in a weapons shop. I think that she has been eaten by walkers been now."Aang smiled at her sadly, stroking her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't worry kid. It will get better." Keiko shook her head.

"No, it won't." Keiko said, down casting her eyes for a moment then looked back up. "Are you okay?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah just... Did Zuko really beat me?" Aang asked in disbelieve. Keiko nodded her head.

"You were hurting daddy so mommy had to stop you. Then Katara came to you and healed you and brought you inside." Keiko said. Aang stared.

_Katara... Helped me? _

"Why do you hate mommy?" Keiko asked. Aang was about to yell out horrible, spiteful things about Zuko but held his temper. He was talking to a little girl. He needed to be calm.

"It's complicated." Aang said, putting his face in his hands.

"Why? Did mommy do something to you?" Keiko asked. Aang nodded his head, sighing.

"Zuko was hunting me all over the world." Aang tried to stand up but his legs gave way beneath him and fell back onto the couch. "Arh." Aang hissed.

"Well, maybe mommy had a good reason for it." Keiko smiled.

"Yeah. Aang maybe he did." A voice said. Jet stood a few feet away from the couch, glaring at Aang, and then turned his face to Keiko. "What did I say about going near him?" Jet asked her with a frown. Keiko nodded her head and left to the other room. Aang took this chance to try and get back at him, despite his condition.

"Hay! Come here!" Aang yelled when Jet was about to walk away.

"And why should I listen ta ya?" Jet glared at him.

"Well, if you want the medicine for Zuko you should." Aang smirked. Jet just rowed out with laughter.

"We've already got tha pills."

"WHAT!?" Aang yelled. Jet smirked at him.

"Yeah. Ya were out cold for two days straight. Zuko and Honora are fine. Appa too. So we're even." Jet said. "Well... Almost." Jet finished drawing out one of his swords. Aang tried to sit up again but couldn't move. Jet walked closer till he was right in his face. "Not so tough now?" Jet sneered. Jet raised his sword, playing with it in front of Aang face. "Well, what can I do to you?" Aang gulped, wanting nothing more than to get away from Jet.

"D-don't." Aang stuttered out.

"'D-don't' Wha? Wha ya don't wha me ta do? Kill you? Tha could be arranged." Jet smiled. Jet was about to slice Aang with his sword when something grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Jet! Stop it. We've talked about this already. You are only going to drive yourself crazy if you keep doing this. You know that." Jet looked at Zuko, sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm doing only cause' it's you." Jet said, pinning his sword to his back. Before walking away, he got right in close to Aang's face one last time. "Hurt him or my daughters in anyway, and I'll cut off ya head faster than ya can blink." Jet spat and walked off. Zuko turned to Aang, glaring at him.

"You are a lucky son of a bitch. But only this time. Next time, I'll leave Jet to kill you." Zuko said in a low tone and walked away, still glaring a little. Aang sighed. He'll live for another day. Aang blinked from Zuko's threat. He was being serious, and Aang wasn't going to push it.

_Not_ _while Zuko was at his full strength again at least._ Aang thought cruelly. He got up staggering a little and grabbed his staff. He used it as a supporter and made his way to the kitchen. Zuko held Honora on one side of the kitchen standing next to Jet and Keiko and Bee. While on the opisite side of them, Sokka and Toph stood along with Iroh just a few feet futher away from the two. Katara was standing opposite Aang in between the two sides. Once she noticed Aang poping in she stood up from her seat.

"Aang. Appa is fine now." Katara said.

"... I know." Aang said eyeing Jet who had told him earlier. Then he remembered something. "Why did you give them that pills?!" Aang raised his voice at his two 'friend', scaring Honora a little. She whimpered slightly. Zuko noticed it, shushing her.

"It's fine. No one is gonna hurt you." Honora curled into Zuko's chest, falling asleep. Zuko smiled at her, kissing her forehead lightly.

"You almost killed me. I don't want a rematch. I will kill you right now and here in front of everybody's eyes." Aang glared at Zuko.

"I don't think you took my threat seriously." Jet growled stepping forawrd but having Zuko stopping him again.

"He isn't worth a slice, Jet." Zuko eyes narrowing at Aang.

"Why did you give them the pills?" Aang again yelled at Sokka.

"What did you want me to do? I don't know if you can handle a baby's death over your head; but I can't, and I wasn't going to stand by and let you do that!" Sokka yelled. Toph then said.

"What we're trying ta say Aang. Is tha its fine now. Appa's better now and Katara kept her word. So tha means there's no reason to get mad."

"Not get mad! He," pointed at Zuko. "Tried to kill me."

"First off," Bee interrupted. "He didn't try to kill you. He only left ya a bit burned and knocked out. Second! You were attacking Jet! What do you think he was going to do?" Bee harshly said.

"It's his entire fault." Aang yelled, pointing at Jet. "If it wasn't for him. We wouldn't be fighting." Aang yelled at Jet.

"Well, sorry that I wouldn't let my daughter die. You would be happy if she died, wouldn't you?" Jet yelled. Aang glared at Jet.

"Right now yes." Aang said with so much loath that it filled the air with a sickening feeling. There was silence.

"You monster." Toph whispered.

"Get out of here." Jet said first calmly. "Get the fuck out of here!" Jet yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Aang said. He walked to Jet, grabbing him by his shirt. "You're the one who is leaving this house." Aang said, using his strength and all his air bending and threw him out the front door.

"Hay! You can't kick jet out!" Bee yelled. Aang turned his gaze to her.

"You'll be joining him." Aang turned his wiled eyes to the rest. "The lot of you!" Aang yelled.

"Aang you need to calm down." Sokka tried to ease. Aang whipped his staff round to the front in defence stand. Zuko tried to go round Aang but he blew air straight Zuko. Zuko moved fast out of the way before he could get hurt. "Back off you-" Aang stopped as a cold metal sword was placed under his neck.

"I warned ya." That was the last thing Aang would ever hear.

To be continued...

Words: 1,338

OOooooo! Not good! Look out for chap 23!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	26. Chapter 23

OOOOOKKKKAAAYYYY! Chap 23! PEEPS! HOPE YA LIKE!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 23

A sickening thud echoed the room.

Keiko's scream went through house.

The others gasped and cried out their own screams and yells.

Jet stood there; Taking in everything.

Zuko stood at the far back, watching Aang's head roll and body fall. Zuko pulled Keiko back and brought her face into Zuko's waist to face away from the horror and silenced her screaming.

"AANG!" Katara cried. She fell to the floor full of horror. Her hands in front as if confused on what to do first, but she knew that she couldn't do anything to fix this. "What have you done to him you monster?!" Katara screamed, sending a water whip at Jet who dogged it just in time.

"He was going to kick us all out! Tell me how Honora would survive out there?!" Jet screamed at her.

"Well, I don't know. That's your problem!"Katara screamed, folding her hands.

"PROBLEM!?" Zuko screamed all over the house, joining the fight. "He was the problem here!" Zuko screamed. Honora stared up at her mother, whimpering a little. Zuko noticed her calming down a little.

"Calm down Zuko. Let miss Katara say what she wants to the bastard." Iroh said calmly. Jet sent a seething glare at him.

"Shut up, Iroh!" Zuko bit.

"How dare speak to me like that?" Iroh said, still calmly.

"I will talk to you however I want." Honora started to cry quietly.

"Will you shut the fuck everybody?!" Sokka screamed, silencing everybody. "That's enough." Sokka said. He turned his gaze sharply to Jet. "Do you realise what you've done?" Sokka questioned him seething.

"Yes." Jet growled. "I was protecting my family. Unlike you lot don't seem to understand how dangerous Aang was."

"Dangerous?!" Katara yelled.

"Young man. We needed the avatar to defeat the fire lord! Now we are all doomed!" Iroh yelled.

"The world is doomed already! Walkers have taken over and people on both sides don't care about the hundred year war anymore!" Jet yelled.

"You still didn't have to kill him!" Katara cried.

"I sparred your life while being around Zuko." Jet pointed out lowly. "I warned you and you kept your word after that. Aang didn't."

"But Jet... That was a bit extreme." Bee said, staring sadly at Katara crying. She didn't want Katara to cry.

"Bee. If it were Longshot. You would have done the same." Jet glared at her.

"ARRREECCCCHHH!" A screeched echoed outside.

"There're Walkers near the house. About 30 meters!" Toph yelled.

"How many?" Sokka asked. Toph paused and focused then she gasped.

"... Too many." Toph whispered.

"We need to block up the house." Jet said.

"Who said we had to listen to you?!" Katara yelled.

"What about Appa?" Toph asked.

"We can leave on the bison." Iroh said.

"Okay, let's go." Jet said. But Katara stood in his way.

"No... You can't leave with us! Not after what you did to Aang!" Katara yelled. Jet growled.

"Fine. At least take Bee, Zuko and the kids. They did nothing wrong." Jet said.

"You nuts Jet?!" Bee yelled.

"We're not leaving you!" Zuko yelled.

"Don't argue!" Jet shouted.

"I don't care. We're leaving." Katara shouted. Iroh and Katara made their way to the doors. "Toph? Sokka?" Katara called. Toph stood back.

"I'm not leaving them behind." Toph whispered.

"But you saw what Jet did-"

"I KNOW!" Toph yelled. "But... Aang was turning bad. Katara, he was gonna kill Zuko. I wouldn't of felt safe with him anymore." Katara stood shocked and she glanced at her brother.

"You too?" Katara whispered. Sokka nodded. Katara narrowed her eyes. "Fine." The group that were left in the house only heard the call out 'YIP YIP!'

"Okay you lot. Bolt up the doors." Jet ordered. Everyone got going blocking all exits off to every entrance. Only Zuko refused to move. "Keiko?" Zuko whispered. Keiko's eyes were stuck on Aang's headless body. "Listen Keiko." Zuko whispered kneeling down to her eye level. "I need you to look after your sister for me." Zuko said. Keiko slowly too Honora in her arms and ran up stairs.

"Sokka, you go block the front door. Toph, go block the windows in the kitchen." Jet said. Toph raised a eyebrow.

"I'm blind." Toph said.

"Okay, fine. Go help Sokka." Toph nodded, running towards the front door.

"Smellerbee, you go and block the window in the kitchen; I'll block the window in the leaving room. You, Zuko." Jet turned to him. "You'll take care of the kids upstairs."Jet said.

"No way! I'm not useless Jet. I can help here too." Jet growled.

"Now." Zuko sent a glare at him and ran upstairs to protect the kids. Jet heard loud screeching noises out on the front, like a large mob was outside. Then everything... turned deathly quiet. Jet tipped toed around the corner and spotted Bee. Jet leaned close and whispered.

"Bee. Go and lock the back door and blot it up." Bee nodded and tipped toed at the back. Jet turned to see Sokka and Toph blocking the front door with a table and draw back away from it to him. Bee came up behind his and they all huddled back to back.

"Is everything blocked up?" Everyone nodded and stood at the ready, listening out for the Walkers that outside. Groans and small screeches could be heard all around the house. A loud bang came at the front door, but nothing burst through. Then the back door. Then the walls. Everywhere. The Walkers rustled and banged against every inch of the outside walls trying to get in.

"Maybe... If we don't make a sound... They'll leave?" Sokka tried to joke over the banging. Then complete silence to over.

...

...

...

...

"See I told-"

BAMG!BANG!BANG!

"SCREEECHHH!" Two Walker heads appeared through the window and the back door didn't seem like it was going to hold.

"Fuck! Bee!" Jet yelled.

"I'm no it!"

"Sokka go get my bag, Zuko and the kids. We are getting out of this shit hole." Sokka nodded, running upstairs.

"Zuko, we're leaving." Zuko nodded, grabbing the bag before Sokka could. "There're walkers braking in the house down stairs, so get ready for any attack behind." Zuko raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not that stupid not know that." Zuko took out one of his twin swords, ready for any attack. "Keiko! Hold on Honora tight and stay behind me." Zuko ordered and Keiko nodded. Zuko and Sokka rushed down stairs followed by Keiko. The Walkers were starting to break through.

"Jet! Some Walkers are starting to break through the back entrance!" Bee yelled. Shooting through some splint gaps that one walker managed to punch through.

"My end too!" Jet yelled. Sokka took out his space sword and went up next to Jet. Toph stood beside, not knowing what to do. She couldn't do anything inside a house full of wood.

"What's the plan?" Sokka asked. Jet started to think over.

"Toph! Me and Sokka are gonna clear a way for you to get on the ground. You go up front and lift an earth barrier for all of us!"

"Right!" Toph yelled.

"On my mark. Three. Two. One. Mark!"" Jet yelled and he and Sokka burst the through the front door slicing through three Walkers that were pinned up at the door. Toph ran outside and pushed the floor of the earth so the Walkers were shifted back a few feet.

"Bee come on!" Zuko yelled running outside. Bee shot one Walker and ran for the front. Keiko shifted Honora in her arms and ran out to Toph. Zuko and Bee ran straight fighting off all the Walkers that came at them. "Get to Toph!" Zuko yelled. Keiko ran to Toph and stood behind her as Toph shot a large stone at a group of Walkers. Jet and Sokka were near Toph already and Jet shot a Walker before turning around.

"Where's Zuko and Bee?" Jet yelled. He spotted Zuko and Bee trying to get through a bunch of Walkers that blocked their path.

"Bee just run!" Zuko strained pushing a Walker body off with his swords. Bee and Zuko started to run to Toph who were only 20 feet away when Bee tripped.

"Bee!" Zuko yelled and turned on his heel back to Bee.

"My angle." Bee whimpered. Zuko lifted her arm over his shoulder and walked to the group as fast as he could. But a bunch of Walkers were right on his tail. "Come on. Just a little further." Zuko encouraged.

"Toph! Send a rock at them or something!" Jet yelled.

"I can't I might his them!" Toph yelled. Jet growled and ran to the two. Just before a walker reached out to bite Zuko, Jet sliced the Walker's head off.

"She can't run." Zuko said.

"Come on!" Jet yelled. Helping Bee to move faster. They were only mere five feet away. When Jet's shoulder was pulled back.

"Jet!" Zuko called out. Jet was pulled to the ground as the Walker got on top over him. Zuko carried Bee the rest of the way to Toph.

"Damm." Jet growled fending off the Walker that was on top of him. Then, the walker was kicked off of Jet.

"Need a hand?" Zuko smirked pulling him up.

"Heh." Jet smirked. Then Jet saw a horror stuck appear on Zuko's face. "Zuko?" Jet asked. But Zuko didn't say anything and unexpectedly pulled Jet behind him. Jet hit the ground hard and turned. Jet's heart froze. A Walker roared out a screech and went for the kill. Zuko tried to stop the Walker but was to slow. The Walker had sunk its teeth right through Zuko skin and bit down hard on his arm.

"AHHH!" Zuko screamed. Jet sat on the floor in a still shock, not believing what he was seeing. Zuko wiggled his arm and then kicked the Walker off of him. "Jet! Come on!" Zuko yelled. Jet blinked out of his faze and ran to Toph once more. Once each of them were together. Toph stomped her foot and lifted a ten feet wall from the earth into a square, blocking the walkers on the outside, and keeping them in.

"The wall should hold out." Toph said. Sokka relaxed and sheath his sword. Jet was getting over scares Zuko as Zuko held his bitten arm close to his chest.

"What happened?" Bee asked. Then she caught sight of Zuko's arm. "Oh no..."

"Mommy?" Keiko said, staring at the wound on his arm.

"Damm it Zuko." Jet breathed out. Zuko stared at Jet.

"Jet... You know what you-"

"NO! I'm not fucking killing ya!" Jet yelled. Zuko stared at Jet sadly. "Y-you need t-to stay and f-feed Honora." Jet stuttered out.

"I'm not going to be much use to Honora in a few days!" Zuko yelled back. Jet stared at the floor in silence. "Jet... You need to kill me..." Zuko said slowly and quietly.

"Wh-what about Honora? And Keiko?" Jet asked, his voice gone quiet.

"The food that we got for Honora will only last for a few days." Bee said. Jet clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"It's just one bullet Jet. It will be over quick." Zuko said, eyeing sadly.

"I'm not shooting ya!" Jet yelled. "M-Maybe they are working on a cure. Maybe..uh ,I don't know." Jet yanked his hair, putting his hands into his face, screaming into them. "You can't die! Alright!" Jet yelled at Zuko. Zuko remained impassive.

"Jet, everybody turns in 2 days. Even if they were working on a cure. It will get years before it will actually work."Sokka said, placing a hand on Jet's shoulder. "There is really no other way." Jet flinched his shoulder out of Sokka's reach.

"No... No I won't..." Jet said quietly. "If ya go. I'll be right after you." His eyes narrowed. Zuko stared at Jet with wide eyes.

"You can't be-"

"I am." Jet cut in.

"But- but Honora! Keiko!" Zuko yelled.

"Then I suggest ya stick around." Jet said. Zuko stared with his mouth open. "Sokka?" Jet said.

"Y-yeah?"

"What are the signs ta becoming a Walker?"

"Nor-normally it's a higher fever along with vomiting blood five hours after being bitten. Then after that you... you start to go insane and act out violently and have dreams about becoming one." Sokka said quietly. There was a silence over the group. Zuko stared off in another direction.

"Zuko..." Jet whispered. He walked to him and turned him round. Zuko stared up at Jet, while opened his mouth, trying to form words. "Zuko... When... When you st-start t-to... ya know... I'll... I'll do it. But not before. I won't. I can't. I love you too much." Jet's eyes stared into Zuko's pleadingly. Zuko stared at Jet for a moment. Then a small smile crept on his lips.

"Okay." He whispered. Jet gave a small smile back.

"Mommy?" Keiko said. Zuko gave a smile at her and lifted Honora up in one arm and lifted Keiko in his other arm on his hip.

"I'm fine sweet heart."

"But... you're." Keiko sobbed in her throat.

"Keiko." Keiko quietened. "I love you. And I all ways will." Keiko sniffed and rested her head in Zuko's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Maybe we should stay here over the night. It's not safe outside. We can't risk somebody else getting bitten." Smellerbee said, listening to the Walkers outside.

"Okay, but somebody has to stay awake and keep a gun next to Zuko's head." Sokka said, walking to a wall opposite Zuko.

"I'll stay awake." Jet said, taking Honora when she moved in Zuko's arms.

"Thanks." Zuko muttered darkly when Sokka said putting a gun to his head. Sokka gave a sheepish look and sat down ready to sleep. Zuko sat down against the wall and so did Jet. Jet raised one arm over Zuko shoulder and held him close while having Honora in the other. Keiko sat in Zuko's lap with her head on his chest. Toph sat next to Bee. All the noise you could hear. Was the sounds of groaning and quiet screeching outside the walls, and Jet kept a calm face while staring at Zuko's sleeping face.

Watching...

Waiting...

To be continued...

Words: 2,369

... O.o... not good. STAY TUNED FOR MORE ON CHAP 24!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	27. Chapter 24

OKAY! CHAP 24! HOPE YA LIKE!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 24

Jet woke up, looking around. He had fallen asleep while he was supposed to watch Zuko. Luckily no one was awake to see him. His gaze turned to Zuko who was still asleep. Zuko didn't seem all that different. He placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't feel hot or sweat at all. That was weird. Sokka said that he would have a fever in the morning. He looked up over the rim of the high wall that it was morning. Jet couldn't hear any Walkers outside.

"Zuko..." Jet shook Zuko's shoulder lightly. Not reaction. "Zuko. Wake up." Zuko's eyes fluttered open.

"Jet?" Zuko rubbed his eyes. "Wha happened?" Zuko yawned.

"You... haven't got a fever." Jet said slowly. Zuko blinked.

"What?" Zuko said quietly.

"I said-"

"No. No I hear what you said. But how..." Zuko trailed off feeling his forehead. Jet stared blankly.

"Maybe... bitten in tha wrong place?" Jet tried to joked. But to be honest. He was really worried. He saw Zuko been bitten with his own eyes! He was so happy that he wasn't turning but... It was also worrying on what was really going on.

"We need to wake up the others." Zuko said. Jet nodded dumbly but then it suddenly hit him like a tonne of bricks. Zuko don't have a fever. Meaning no illnesses. Leading to not becoming a Walker. Tick... Tick... Tick...

"WAHHHOOOO!" Jet yelled placing Honora on the ground and lifting Zuko in a twirl hug.

"Jet! Put me down!" Zuko yelled, face flushed. "YOU LEFT HONORA ON THE FLOOR!" Zuko shouted. Jet stared over to his laying, surprisingly, Honora still sleeping on the floor in a bundle.

"She looks fine." Jet smiled. Zuko's mouth was open to yell again but was cut off.

"You're not sick?" Sokka said astonished.

"Yeah. No fever." Zuko said. Sokka slowly reached up to the fire bender and felt his head. It... felt normal.

"Well. I guess you're alright for now." Sokka said bluntly drawing his hand away.

"Wha do ya mean for now?" Jet growled at Sokka.

"There have been some people lasting longer when they get bitten. Five days max. But. You'll never know." Sokka said. Jet clenched his fists.

"Shut up." Jets tempered flaring. Zuko caught sight of it and pressed his palm over Jet's chest.

"Calm down. Sokka theory has a point. Enjoy it." Zuko said gently.

"Or maybe you're immune?" Bee put in. The lot of them stared at her. Minus Toph who was blind and Honora who was asleep. "What? I might be right." Bee said.

"Look." Zuko said. "I... I've been bitten. And there is no way I can survive this." Zuko said solemnly.

"Zuko-" Jet started.

"No Jet. Enough. Just-" Zuko strained. "Enough. We need to leave. Are those Walkers gone yet, Toph?" Toph jumped a little when he said her name.

"Er umm Yes they anit there. They're all gone." Toph said confidently.

"Right. We better get going." Zuko said and lifted Honora into his arms.

"Zuko-" Jet said again.

"Jet I need you to lead us back okay? Can you do that?" Zuko asked. Zuko could see it in his eyes that he was losing his cool about him being bitten. Jet was shaking and wouldn't look him in the eye. "Jet." Zuko said quietly walking up to him. He placed a hand on Jet right cheek and stroked it. Jet rubbed his face into Zuko's palm and sighed in it. "I love you." Jet lifted his eyes at Zuko's face. Zuko was a little smaller than him, about a centimetre, and he couldn't help but smile at Zuko face.

"I love you too." Jet said. Arching his neck and leaning down kissing Zuko on his lips slowly and pulling back. Honora made a noise and got both dad's attention. "Yeah kido. I love you to." Jet chuckled at her daughter wanting attention.

"*Cough*" They both turned to Sokka who looked away slightly blushing. "You done kissing?" Sokka asked. The two blushed and turned their heads opposite directions.

"Alright lets go. Quick and quietly." Toph said, slowly pushing the earth wall back into the ground. The group headed off into the forest and back onto the road.

"We keep following the road till we get to town. Will find Ursa and ask if we can stay there." Jet said gaining his confidence back.

"How long is it to the town?" Toph asked. Keiko, Bee, Zuko and Jet froze... Then groaned.

**THREE HOURS LATER!**

"Oh my god! I never walked that much in my entire life!" Toph yelled, collapsing on the ground as soon as they reached the rim of the town. Sokka panted and fell right after. However, the others managed to stay standing up.

"Why is this stupid town so far? My legs hurt." Sokka panted.

"Well, be glad that we didn't have to walk all the way back to the shop where we got our car. Then you can talk about that your legs hurting." Smellerbee said, walking to the building where Ursa took them last time. An old man opened the door, glaring at the group.

"We don't let anymore survivors live with us." The man said, pretty rudely. He then noticed Zuko's arm. "And we don't allow bitten people even in this town. You can call yourself a dead man now, kid." With that he closed the door in front of Smellerbee's face. When the man closed the door, he made a loud bang noise. Not even in a second later, Walkers started walking up to the group from alleyways.

"Great, not again." Smellerbee rolled her eyes, taking out her hand gun and shot a walker from her left.

"Damm it." Jet growled. Toph stood in her stance and stomped her foot, raising two medium size rocks in the air and pushing them to a group of Walkers. "Toph how many are there?" Jet said.

"About seven."

"I'll take the two on the right." Sokka said. Raising his boomerang and space sword.

"I'll take the two on the far left." Bee said, dagger out in one hand and the other her gun.

"I'll take the last three. Zuko stay back and-"

"Look after the kids. Yes jet I know." Zuko said annoyed. Jet gave a large sympathetic smile and charged. Blood splattered on the floor and the walls as each Walker went down with either an 'Eeeckkk!' sound or a thud. The loud commotion attracted some people that we just in the view of their doors, watching them. When the last Walker was dead, again, people started walking outside. An old elderly woman in her 60's walked to Jet, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We give you our thanks young man." She said. "If you want, you can stay here." The women offered. Some of the other villagers were agreeing with her but the same old man walked outside with a gun in his hand.

"That kid with a scar is bitten. It they are stay here, we are all dead." The man yelled, pointing the gun at Zuko from where he stood. "I think it'll be better if I shot him right here." Zuko backed away, holding Honora closely and Keiko shuffling behind Zuko. Jet stepped in front of Zuko.

"Ya can fuckin' shoot him over my dead body." The man laughed cruelly.

"So, you want to save him. Forget it. Once someone is bitten then they're doomed." Jet growled, taking out a his small gun.

"Look. We need somewhere to stay, we have a baby tha needs food, and he was been bitten since yesterday. He hasn't gotten sick." Jet growled out. The man looked hesitant but not lowered the gun.

"He hasn't vomited any blood and he doesn't have a fever at all." Sokka said. The people around them whispered amongst themselves all staring at Zuko. The man frowned, almost looked like he was going to drop the gun, but pointed the gun at Zuko's head. Ready to shoot.

"Don't you fuckin' dare." Jet yelled, shooting the man into his leg who screamed in pain, after falling to the floor. "You okay?" Jet asked, turning behind him so he could look at Zuko. Zuko nodded hugging Honora and Keiko close to him. "This happens when you try to kill my family." Jet said, walking to him and spat in his face. "He'll die in few days anyway." The man yelled from the ground at Jet's feet, putting a hand on his wounded leg.

"I know that!" Jet yelled. Silencing the man from the ground. Jet turned on heel and started to walked into a forest behind some homes.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked when Jet didn't stop and he continued walking away into the forest.

"I want to be alone!" Jet screamed, walking away. Zuko then saw his mother emerging from the small crowd.

"Mom..." Zuko started. "I'm sorry mom. I tried to defeat myself, but the Walker was too fast and I-" Ursa smiled at Zuko, taking Honora from him.

"Go. Find him. I think you need to talk to him." Zuko stared at his mom for a moment and nodded with a small smile on his face at her understanding and ran after Jet.

...

"Jet?" Zuko screamed, getting tired of walking. He has been walking in the forest over an hour and it was getting cloudy.

"Jet if you are here, say something." No answer. Zuko sighed. Zuko then felt rain tapped his shoulder. Great. Not only was he alone in the forest, but he was also gonna get wet!

"Jet, please say something. Where are you?" Zuko screamed over the forest. Zuko rubbed his arms when it started to get windy and the rain was pouring down hard. Maybe Jet really wanted to be alone. Maybe he really didn't want to see him. Zuko sighed. It looked he was gonna have to find his way back to the town.

When he turned around he met face to face with a Walker. Zuko screamed, falling on his back. He grabbed one of his swords. He swung it to cut off the Walker's head but before he could the Walker grabbed the sword, throwing it into a nearby river. Zuko took his other sword out but the Walker also grabbed the sword and again throwing it into the river. What was this Walker? A genius? Zuko fire bended at the Walker but it dogged and went in for an attack. The last thing he could do is run. He did just that. But the Walker grabbed Zuko by the back of his collar, and threw him into a tree. Zuko's body hit it hard and coughed up some blood. The Walker came at him to finish him off. Then seven others appeared and followed the main one. Zuko whipped a fire whip at them, but it didn't stop them. They all dogged the whips fast. He was trapped. They where gonna kill him. They where gonna tare his body apart. He could do only one thing. Scream.

"JET!"

...

Jet sat on a tree branch, looking at the sky. It was surely going to rain. But he didn't cared. He didn't want to see anybody; he didn't want to talk to anybody. He wanted to be alone. Jet sighed, hiding his face in his hands. What the hell was he thinking? He should enjoy his last days with Zuko. Not run away. Jet jumped from the tree branch, starting to walk back to town. Then he then heard someone scream his name.

"Jet!" Jet ran to the voice, knowing perfectly well that it was Zuko. He ran quickly, jumping over fallen trees. He then tripped over a big rock that he didn't see, falling on his face. He stood up quickly, finally getting to the place where he heard the scream.

He saw around seven Walkers, three times Zuko's size. There was no chance that he would win against them. One walker got hold of Zuko's hair. Other two got his hands, trying to tear them off. Jet sliced the Walkers head that was pulling on Zuko's hair. He then turned on the other two that had hold on Zuko's hands. When he turned around to kill the others, they were gone. Jet turned to Zuko and hugged him close.

"It's okay Zuko. I'll won't let anybody try ta hurt you anymore. And this time, I really mean it." Jet hugged him close as Zuko held him just as tight.

"I know." Zuko whispered. Zuko pulled back and smiled up at Jet.

I love you." Jet said. Zuko smiled at him, and leaned in for a kiss on Jet's lips.

"I know. I love you too, Jet." Jet smiled at him back, kissing his forehead lightly. Jet pulled away and pulled Zuko up with him.

"Zuko..."Jet started, grabbing Zuko's hand. "I know tha many things are happening right now and it's really not the best time or place but..." Jet bit his lips nervously, putting a hand into his packed.

"Zuko, you know that I love you more than anyone in this world. And I know that you'll be gone soon. So I wanna ask you something before I'll never have the chance again." Zuko looked at Jet, feeling pretty dam confused. Jet started to sweat, kissing Zuko's hand. He kneeled in front of him, taking out a necklace. "Will you marry me?" Jet asked, being more nervous then he ever was in his life. Zuko look at the necklace. It had a curved earth kingdom symbol on it and a small fire nation symbol on a wood circle. Zuko smiled at him, more brightly than he had even done.

"Yes Jet, I will marry you." Jet smiled. He stood up, taking Zuko into a long, romantic kiss. Jet turned Zuko round, putting on the necklace around Zuko's neck. Zuko smiled at Jet, giving him a quick kiss on the check. "Now. I need some help getting my swords out of a river." Jet barked out loud and shook his head.

Jet couldn't wait to see the others faces, after... He helped get Zuko's words out of a river.

To be continued...

Words: 2,367

So MARRIGE! Yep we came up with tha. so hope ya likey!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	28. Chapter 25

OKAY! CHAP 25! It's getting there! HOPE YA LIKE!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 25

Jet walked through the forest, looking around for the town. Zuko traced behind Jet, holding his hand tightly.

"Jet, where are we?" Zuko asked, looking around.

"How can I know where we are?" Jet said, tightening his grip on Zuko's hand.

"Well, you're the one who ran into the forest. You should know where are." Jet turned, sending Zuko a glare.

"Shut up already and watch out for tha stupid town." Zuko nodded, backing away a little. "Uh, sorry honey. I'm just a little paranoid." Jet laughed slightly. Zuko smiled.

"It's okay.- Wait? DON'T CALL ME HONEY!" Jet grinned.

"Okay sweetheart." Zuko frowned at Jet, punching his shoulder.

"I hate you." Jet smiled.

"Aww, I love you too." Jet cooed and pulled Zuko along. It took them almost 2 hours when they finally caught sight of the town. "Finally! My poor, poor legs didn't deserve that." Jet moaned, leaning all his weight on Zuko playfully.

"Jet stop please. My legs hurt too." When they got to the main building, Smellerbee was waiting for them outside.

"You're back. Where have you been? We were worried." Smellerbee said, standing up.

"Long story, Bee."Jet said, yawning.

"What's that on your neck?" Smellerbee asked, folding her arms.

"Um.. It's nothing." Zuko blushed. Smellerbee sighed, walking towards Zuko.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Smellerbee raised an eyebrow, grabbing Zuko by his collar and bending him down a little. "Is that a necklace?" She eyed up at Zuko realising him.

"Yes."

"Is that a betrothal necklace?" Bee asked. Zuko dace blushed when she figured it out.

"Y-Yes." Zuko smiled. Jet smirked and wrapped an arm around Zuko shoulder pulling him in.

"What!?" They both turned to a shocked Ursa. Zuko heard Jet gulp when Ursa came over to them. "Is this true?" Ursa asked staring at her son. Zuko slowly nodded his head, fearing of what she might say next. "AWWW!" Ursa cooed loudly and gathered her son in her arms tightly. "I'M SO HAPPY!" Ursa said. Zuko face blushed crimson. Ursa dropped her son and placed her hands over his. "We need to get a wedding ready for you tonight!" Ursa said joyfully.

"To-Tonight?" Zuko stuttered out.

"YES! I want my son to be married and well..." Ursa face saddens when her eyes trailed to the bite on her sons arm. Zuko felt guilty that he didn't protect himself well enough to have stopped what had happened so he just smiled and nodded.

"Sure mom." Ursa beamed and dragged him off.

"You really sure about this Jet?" Bee asked cautiously.

"Bee... Zuko is gonna die. I'm not stupid. I just... Want ta do something tha I'll never have the chance ta do again." Jet said with a small smile. Bee stared at him with wide eyes. She understood him, she never got to be in love with Longshot. Or tell Katara what she felt. Bee always kept it to herself. Jet... Was doing what his heart wanted.

"Alright. We need to find Sokka and Toph." Bee said. They walked off to find them.

Over near the house where the group went to last time, more specifically, Honora's birth place. Sokka and Toph were outside the house.

"Guys!" Bee yelled.

"We just saw Zuko being dragged in by tha women. Is there something going on?" Sokka said.

"Ya mean you saw." Toph said bluntly. Sokka gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes sorry."

"I'm marrying Zuko." Jet said.

"WHAT!?" Toph and Sokka yelled.

"Might as well. Zuko is going to... *gulp* Turn. So might as well while I still can." Jet said.

"Well good for you." Toph smirked. "Come on. Since Zuko places bottom in tha relationship, he must be upstairs with tha women getting ready." Toph concluded. Toph grabbed Bee wrist and pulled her along.

"Wh-Wha?! Where are you doing?!" Bee yelled.

"Come on. Were girls, let's go and meet tha bride." Toph smirked. Bee blushed.

_Do I like girls or something?_ Bee thought. And the two went into the building. Sokka and Jet were left outside in an awkward silence.

"So... Getting married uh?" Sokka said. Jet smirked.

"Yep! This is gonna be tha best days of my life." Jet smiled. Then something hit him. "OH NO! I forgot! We need someone to wed us!" Jet yelled. "This is a catastrophe!" Jet yelled pathetically. Sokka coughed getting Jet's attention. Sokka then smiles and points at himself. Jet's face faltered. "You?" Jet said slowly.

"Yeah, I can wed you two guys. It's not a problem." Jet smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sokka for being such a good friend. Even though I tried ta flood a whole village, and was a total jerk ta ya." Sokka laughed, turning around.

"Well, we better get you ready. You don't want to get married in this." Sokka said, pointing at Jet's armour.

"What?" Sokka grinned, walking into the building.

"Come on."

* * *

"What about this mom?" Zuko asked, picking up a pair of white trousers and a white T-shirt.

"I don't think you want get married in that. An old man died in those clothes." Zuko stared disgusted clearly in his eyes and dropped them. Nope. He definitely won't be marring in these clothes.

"Uh, I don't like any of this clothes mother."

"Well, you can always where dress." Ursa stated with a smile. Zuko blushed and pouted at her like child. Zuko looked through the wardrobes a little more till something caught his eye.

"I think, these are the ones." Zuko said, taking them out.

"Oh." Ursa gushed out in awe. "I think they would look pretty good on you." Zuko didn't really like the word pretty to be honest. He wasn't a girl; but then again, they did look rather nice.

"I'll go try them."

Ursa waited penitently while Zuko got changed, holding Honora close to her chest in her arms. She hadn't held a child since Azula, and the small creature looked so much like Zuko. Except for her eyes. Her father's eyes. Ursa didn't understand why Zuko had fallen for such a man, but if he made him happy then that all that matters.

Then Ursa suddenly took presences of the girl in the room.

"What's happening miss? Why's Mommy getting changed?" Keiko asked. Ursa stared shocked at the girl for a moment but then smiled.

"Zuko. Is going to get married to Jet."

"Why? Is it because Mommy got bitten?" Ursa flinched at that. So she did know.

"Yes... And because Zuko loves Jet enough to get married." Keiko nodded in understanding.

"Ow! It's not my fault I can't see when I'm walking on wood!" A voice growled.

"I said I was sorry!" Another said. Two girls came through the door. One was Bee and the other Toph.

"May I help you?" Ursa asked.

"Umm hens meeting?" Toph joked.

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Toph Miss!"

"Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you again Bee." Bee nodded. "Where's that water bender?" Ursa frowned. The two girls gave a knowing look at one another.

"There were... complications." Ursa was confused.

"What happened?" Bee stared over at Toph and sighed.

"The Avatar and his gang came near the house. The bison was sick and the Avatar was still mad at Katara when she left. But the Avatar was pissed at Zuko more. Well. Just for chasing him really. I think Iroh must of poisoned his mind a bit as well."

"Iroh? He's with the avatar?"

"Well. Ya see. The deal was to give us some food for Honora cause Zuko was sick. While Katara helped heal the bison cause he was sick. But the avatar said that the bison had to be healed first before anything could be given. So you could imagen that it could of taken ages before the bison did get better. So it was rather cruel. So we knocked him out. Sokka, Katara's older brother, agreed to give Zuko the medicine while the avatar was out. A few days later. The bison was fine. Zuko was fine. But the avatar was furious and lashed out on Zuko, while he had Honora and Keiko near. So out of protection, Jet cut his head off. Katara cried and such and left with Iroh and that lemur on the bison." Bee finished.

"That's... Horrible." Ursa said shocked.

"Yeah. But now Zuko bitten so..." Toph trailed off.

"What do you think guys." Zuko's voice said. They turned and marvelled at Zuko.

"Wow. Ya look great." Bee said.

"OH! My little baby!" Ursa wailed handing Honora to Keiko, and went over to embrace her son.

"Mother..." Zuko said embarrassed.

"Ya look wonderful mommy!" Keiko beamed.

"Umm... Can somebody tell WHAT THE HELL ZUKO LOOKS LIKE!" Toph bellowed.

* * *

Jet stood in the room Honora was born in with Sokka standing in the middle watching Jet pace up and down.

"Ya know they're right next door. Nothing bad is gonna happen. So quick making a hole in the floor." Sokka chuckled. Ursa then walked into the room, eyeing Jet. She walked to Jet, putting a hand in his shoulder.

"I just wanted to tell you. That I hope that you two will be happy." Jet smiled at her, felling still a lot less nervous. "But if you do something to my only son. I will promise you. That you will longer be living in the mortal world for long." Jet gulped. Sokka bark out a laugh.

"Well, bad luck Jet. Be careful were you step." Jet sent him a glare.

"Very funny Sokka." Jet said.

"And you're really gonna be kissing Zuko with a piece of grass in your mouth?" Sokka asked, pointing at it. Jet grabbed the grass, putting it in his pocket.

The door opened once more and Toph and Bee came, followed by Keiko holding Honora. The Jet's breath caught as he stared at a handsome man that was absolutely breathtaking. Zuko wore a clean pair of Indian red trouser with gold lace that went down legs and ended at the top of the ankles with golden threads. His top was red crimson with a vest over it. The vest was a lovely green emerald colour with a yellow earth symbol on each shoulder. Zuko's hair had grown over the past months to a nice 5 cm in length that was messy but was also very shiny. Zuko had the cutest and shiest smile Jet had ever seen and he could swear that his heart would burst out of his chest.

Jet was wearing brown trousers that ended at the feet with trims. Jet's top was a brown T-shirt and the vest was red crimson with gold pattern swirls along his front and back. Zuko stood next to Jet with his face down hiding from Jet. But Jet brought it up with a figure.

"You look beautiful." Jet said. Zuko smiled at Jet.

"You look very handsome."

"Tch. Don't I always?" Jet smirked. This made Zuko laugh, a proper heart warming laugh. They both stood facing Sokka who coughed.

"Dearly and Beloved!" Sokka exaggerated in a deep voice. "We are gathered! As we are.*cough* Here today-"

"OH get on with it Snoozal! Ya boring us over here!" Toph called out.

"And quiet with the voice while ya at it!" Bee yelled. Sokka mumbled something and continued.

"We are here today, to celebrate Zuko and Jet's betrothal. Do you promise to love, care, and give, each other? Do you promise to show each other the light when things may seem dark? Do you promise each other to look after one another when thing's may seem hard. Do you promise to not lie or cheat or hurt the other for no other reason that are selfish and harmful?"

"I do." Jet smiled.

"I do." Zuko said smiling up at Jet.

"Then. By the power vested in me!" Sokka said back on his deep voice.

"Oh let him have his fun." Ursa mumbled in the back ground.

"I pronounce you husband and err - Husband!" Sokka finished. Zuko and Jet turned to each other and leaned in with a long kiss. Clapping and applauding in the background.

To be continued...

Words: 2,027

Aww. How sweet. But Sokka tend ta over eggsaderate. ONE MORE CHAP TA GO PEEPS! then me an me partner in story writting will hav a discution on where ta go from there!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	29. Chapter 26

OKAY! LAST! CHAP! Chap 26! READ THA INFORMATION AT THA BOTTOM AFTER YA FINISHED READING!

Main Author!: Bloody-red-scar

Second Author!: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Jetko - Honora

Chapter 26

"So, ya telling me tha when we married, I now belong to a fire nation royal family?" Jet asked. Everyone had decided to head off to bed after the stressful day. Jet was also in his bed with Zuko in Honora's birth place. Keiko and Honora had roomed with Ursa for the night.

"Well, yes. What did you expected?" Jet rolled his eyes.

"I just forgot. That is all." Zuko laughed slightly.

"Don't be silly. You knew very well. You just don't want to talk about it so much because you're married to the ex-prince who is the country you hate most." Zuko said, giving a small chuckle.

"We shouldn't think about things like this right now. We're freshly married. We got married like 4 hours ago." Jet smiled, receiving a kiss on the forehead.

"I can't wait for Christmas." Zuko said, changing the subject as Jet wanted.

"Yeah, but it's not till three more mouths." Jet said, looking out of the window. It was dark already, but he just makes out the shadow figures of the top of the roof houses. "I miss the times when I climbed up a tree just to watch the stars." Zuko stared at him and got up.

"Well, we can always go watch the starts on the roof." Jet sighed.

"Yeah, but it will never be tha same as it was before. The felling of being alone and feeling of being surrounded by the forest." Jet sighed. "It was never tha same when we and Bee and Longshot moved to Ba Sing Sa. It will never be the same with the Walkers around." Zuko smiled at Jet a little, and bent down hugging him.

"Come on, let's go on the roof. I would love to see the stars with you." Jet smiled, standing up.

"Okay." Jet smirked. "I'll do as you wish." Bowing dramatically to Zuko and held his hand, kissing the back of it. Zuko's cheeks blushed as Jet lead him to the window, and Jet put his jacket on. Jet stepped on the window edge.

"Hey, wait for me. I'm not that good climber." Zuko said, trying to pull himself through the window and climbed on the roof. Jet grabbed Zuko's hand, helping him up.

"Where is your jacked?" Jet asked.

"Umm..." Zuko bit his lip. "I didn't bring it." Jet frowned, taking off his jacked and giving it to Zuko.

"Take it. I don't want ya ta get sick." Zuko refused to take it.

"Jet. I'm gonna be fi-"

"Take it." Jet said. Zuko gulped, putting the jacked on. Jet looked at the sky, and sat down smiling. "I love watching the stars." Zuko sat next to Jet, relaxing .Jet pulled him in between his legs, hiding his face in Zuko's hair.

"Stop staring into my hair and watch the stars with me." Jet pulled away his face from Zuko's hair, relaxing back a little.

"I missed this." Zuko took Jet's hands, putting them around his middle. "What are you doing?"Jet asked, shocked a little.

"Pulling myself into your embrace." Jet blushed while Zuko smiled at him. He pulled Zuko tightly into his arms so Zuko's back could relax against his chest.

"I love you." Jet whispered, kissing Zuko's head a few times.

"I love you too." They stared up into the sky, watching the stars sparkle and blink at them. There was silence for a while, and Zuko caught a blur of a white line shooting across the sky. "Jet look!" Zuko pointed at a falling star. "Make a wish. It will come true." Jet chuckled. He didn't really believe in when you make a wish on it will come true. But he would let Zuko have his fun. He had only one wish. Jet turned Zuko head so he could look straight into his eyes.

"Zuko... Ya'll not turn. I promise ya." Zuko stared at him. Jet knew Zuko was going to turn. But he still refused to believe it.

"Jet, there is nothing you can do if someone is bitten. No one can do anything with this." Zuko said rolling the jacket sleeve up showing the bite. Jet eyes fixed onto the bite mark and closed his eyes. Zuko knew it was wrong to just show the bite like it was nothing. Especially to Jet, but he needs to get grips with reality. Zuko turned around, cupping Jet's face into his. Jet closed his eyes, pulling Zuko into a long kiss.

"Jet... You must realise that by now..." Zuko said. Jet looked like he was going to break down any moment. So, the only thing Zuko could do was not talk... But act.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Zuko said. Jet wanted to stay longer with Zuko but decided not to. Jet followed Zuko down from the roof though the window. Zuko pulled his jacket off and threw it on the floor.

"Jet... If this is my last night." Zuko started.

"No it won't." Jet punched in. Zuko sighed.

"But if it is. Then... I want you..." Zuko said slowly, leaning up close to Jet's body. "Now." Zuko whispered in Jet's ear.

"Zuko..." Jet whispered his breathing becoming rapidly sallow. Zuko trailed his hands down to Jet's hips and pulled up the T-shirt. Zuko threw the T-shirt over his shoulder forgotten. Zuko brought his lips to Jet's neck and trailed his wet tongue down to Jet's well toned strong exposed chest. Jet grasped Zuko's shoulders.

"Zuko wha-" Jet was silenced by Zuko's figure to his lips.

"Let me tend you Jet." Zuko said gently. "After all, I want to show you I love you." Zuko smirked and kissed Jet slowly and romantically. Jet staid standing as Zuko kneeled right in front of him. Zuko trailed his tongue over the rim of Jet's trousers teasingly and stroking Jet's heated bulge through the thin fabric.

"Ah er ughh Zuko... Hmm... Ah!" Jet huffed rocking his hips slowly into the touch. Zuko snickered and started to undo Jet's pants. Jet's cock sprung free in Zuko's face leaking with cum. Jet pants dropped to the floor around the ankles. Zuko reached round with one arm to keep Jet still while the other massaged Jet's balls underneath and guiding the large organ into his mouth. Jet gasped and berried his hands in Zuko's hair when Zuko kissed the tip and popped it into his mouth and circled his tongue around the tip.

"Zuko babe..." Jet moaned. Panting as Zuko, ever so slowly, pushed Jets cock further down his throat and skilfully without chocking. Jet couldn't help but shiver as Zuko's throat was so hot around his organ and as wet as the friction he was given by Zuko's tongue around the thick shaft and sucking on it. Zuko reached to Jet's abdomen, taking in the entire organ and started to suck, and lick, and moan making it vibrate along the shaft. Jet grabbed the back of Zuko's head tightly and thrust his hips harsh against his face, making Zuko choke a little.

"Ah! Thas it babe oh.. Hmmm God so good. So good." Jet mumbled in his cloud nine state. Jet organ was pulsing and aching as Zuko continued his assault. When Jet was cried out Zuko name to suck harder he couldn't hold it and pulled Zuko's face in and spilled his seed down Zuko's throat. Giving Zuko a funny filling feeling as it went down.

"Ah! Ah ah! *huff*... *huff*..." Jet breathed out. Zuko swallowed every drop and pulled the large organ out, now limp. "Damm babe. You're so good." Jet smirked his forehead sweating. Zuko smirked back up at him. Jet dropped to the floor.

"Let's get those clothes off, shall we?" Jet whispered on Zuko's neck. Making Zuko's hairs prickle and stand at the low hot husky voice. Jet pulled off Zuko's shirt and threw it on the floor, forgotten. He attacked Zuko's neck hard pushing Zuko onto his back with force. Nesting right in between Zuko's legs and rubbing his bare cock against Zuko's trouser clothes and his bulge.

"AH! J-Jet." Jet fumbled with Zuko's trousers and pulled them off slowly. Reviling Zuko's leaking cock.

"Ah!" Zuko hissed when his cock met the cold air on his hot flesh. Jet put both of his hands and held down Zuko's hips. Rocking his own into Zuko's setting off electric sparks between them. Both on fire. Jet still at his neck moved down to one of Zuko nipples and suck. Still rocking his hips against Zuko, gaining moan and cries from the fire bender. Jet's reward, was some milk that managed to squeeze out of Zuko's nipple and sucked on it like a new born. To be honest, he hadn't had any in a long, long time. The sweet taste made Jet shiver and encourage his hips to move faster and hard against Zuko's.

"AH! AH! AH! Jet! Oh god!" Zuko cried out. Jet could feel under him that Zuko was about to come but stopped his assault all together. Zuko whimpered.

"Shhhh babe." Jet hushed kissing Zuko's lips. He popped four fingers into his mouth and coated them with his saliva. With a small pop. Jet positioned one at Zuko's entrance. He pushed one in and curled his figure making Zuko squirm and withered at the intrusion. Jet added another and another. Till all four where in. Zuko was loving every moment. Jet pulled his figures out, much to Zuko's disappointment and positioned his now revived pulsing cock at Zuko's entrance. Gave on satisfying smirk before thrusting all the way in. With no mercy.

"AHH! OH GOD JET!" Zuko cried out wrapping his arms around Jet bring him closer. Jet grunted at the tight fit but without a moment too soon. He pulled back and thrusted in and out of Zuko slow at first but getting faster and harder. Hitting Zuko's special spot. Every. Time.

"Ah! Babe. you're so good!" Jet moaned against the crook of Zuko's neck.

"God! Faster!" Zuko ordered and bucked his hips.

"Fuck..." Jet growled and bit hard at Zuko's neck. Enough to draw blood and taste the iron on his lips. Zuko cried out. He was close. Just a little more.

"J-Jet I-I gonna..." Jet pulled back and with one hand stroked Zuko's shaft when he felt himself close. And not within three seconds. He and Zuko came at the same time. Their eyes blurred with white stars as they both experienced a moment of absolute bliss. Jet panted above him and smirked.

"Ya awesome honey." Jet said, laying next to Zuko.

"You were awesome too." Zuko said. Jet smiled, kissing Zuko on the forehead. Zuko curled into Jet's chest, falling asleep. Jet smiled at him, putting his face into Zuko's hair, falling asleep as well. Forgetting completely, about Zuko being bitten.

...

Jet woke up at 2 am at the sound of gunfire. His eyes focused on Zuko's sleep form for a moment before getting up to go to the window. Outside on the street, a gang of men had hold onto people, mainly women and kids, had guns pointing at them threatening. Bee was one of them. Other people stood at the sides fearful for their loved ones. Looking down a man, probably the leader had pushed Keiko out of the building Jet was in and resulted with her to the other men.

Jet's eyes went wide and turned on his heel, putting a pair of trousers on and taking his hand gun fully loaded shoving it into his side holder. Jet turned and shook Zuko awake.

"J-Jet? Wha-"

"We've got trouble." Jet said and ran down stairs. He saw a few people standing near the open door where Keiko got dragged out. Ursa was at the door with Honora in her arms crying.

"What do we do?" Ursa asked straight away.

"Just stay here." Jet he said. He walked out to the street and all the men of the gang had their hostage down on their knees. "Wha do ya think ya fuckers are doing!?" Jet yelled.

"What do you think? We are taking this town. No one has to die if all the men leave this town right now." The man smirked. The one that had hold of Keiko and put a gun to her head.

"You bastard! Let her go!" Zuko yelled. Jet grabbed Zuko by his arm before he could go any further.

"Look just let them go!" Jet yelled. The man snered at Jet and pointed the gun at Keiko's temple.

"We aint gonna listen pal! I want all the women and the female girls here outside of this area and the rest of ya ta leave!" The leader yelled. About ten others of his male posse grinned as they pointed their own guns at their own hostages.

"Why you sick bastard!" Bee yelled struggling against the guy who had hold of her. Jet hand's twitched on the side at hip where his gun holster was. He eyed the leader that had his step daughter.

"Shut up bitch!" Another man yelled shaking Bee. Bee growled and bit the man's hand.

"AH!" Bee stood and was about to make a run at him when the guy that had her flashed a knife and stabbed it into her gut.

"Smellerbee!" Jet yelled. He let go of Zuko's arm, running to them man, taking out his gun. "You bastard!" Jet screamed, shooting the man between his eyes. Two men ran at Jet, letting the girls they hold as a hostage go. They grabbed Jet by his arms. One held a knife to Jet's neck and another gun to Jet's head. One of them twisted Jet's wrist, forcing him to realise his gun. Jet tried to get away from their hold with no success.

"You killed my brother, now I'm gonna kill your daughters as a payback." Jet's eyes widened and attempted to kick the in the legs. The man just laughed. "Bring me the smaller one." Zuko's ears went deaf when he heard that. Zuko turned his head to see one of the men going for Ursa, who stepped outside at a point, and held Honora close.

"Not in a million years you bastard!" Zuko shouted and ran to the man, sending a fire wipe at the man. The guy cried out as the wipe connected to his face and set him on fire.

"AHHH!"

"Zuko." Ursa whispered in relief when Zuko came near checking her and his baby and took Honora in his arms.

"A fire bender." The leader whispered, letting go of Keiko. Keiko ran to Zuko and held onto him tight.

"At least they're okay." Jet said to himself. The man with the knife took it and traced it along Jet's cheek.

"Well. Well. Well. A fire bender. I thought you scum would never show your face around here." the leader laughed. "Sadly though. My guys won't let you go all alive. HAHAHA!" The man laughed insanely till a bullet ran straight through his head. Silencing him. Then one after the other. The other men of the gang gained one in each head, killing them. Even the ones that had Jet. Jet shot up and ran to Zuko and his family not caring who fired the shots and hugged them all. Then Jet stared behind Zuko at people who appeared there.

An army of men in army uniforms. People with guns and some without, maybe benders. One stood out from the rest and stepped out.

"Hello. We're The Fireflies."

The end... For now...

Words: 2,584

OKAY! FIN! BUT! For now... If ya wanna find out wha cheack tha INTERVIEW CHAP!

_**Copy rights go to Bloody-red-scar!**_


	30. INTERVIEW!

INTERVIEW! - Jetko - Honora

**AllWolfXFox:** WELL! Tha was a great ending! Still, The Fireflies? Well. Must be interesting add on story, right Bloody-chan?

**Bloody-red-scar:** Well, yeah a very interesting ending.

**AllWolfXFox:** So whas gonna happen now? Should we torment tha readers or tell them whas gonna happen?

**Bloody-red-scar:** Let's make them wait. *Evil laugh* We're evil, right?

**AllWolfXFox:** Ha. Lols. Ta be honest? All tha hard work of editing and stuff? And all tha thinking. Is it really worth it? *Grins*

**Bloody-red-scar:** Yeah, I think they can wait for the title too. *Evil smirk*

**AllWolfXFox:** *Evil laugh* But then again. We don't want all our readers ta go now do we? Tha is, if we get tha reviews and tha great coments. I mean. We all need tha attention at some point?

**Bloody-red-scar:** Hm. True. Okay, just because you are so awesome (readers), we are gonna tell you what will happen. 1) There will be a death séance.

**AllWolfXFox:** Wha about tha other thing? Ya know tha small short stories? Isn't tha before tha.

**Bloody-red-scar:** Yeah, I forgot. *Awkward laugh* *hides face in a shadow* I'm a terrible person.

**AllWolfXFox:** Well ya did just give away tha big surprise for tha one. Yes. Sort of. Oh well. Yes, like my partner *Points to Blood-chan* over there. *Sniggers* Has said. There'll be a squeal after Jetko - Honora. However, we don't have a story title for tha at tha mo. We're still thinking on tha. Blood-chan, please tell them wha will be happening in a short glimpse version of tha 'Nameless Title'.

**Bloody-red-scar:** Hm. *Raises a paper* *puts on her cousin's gay boyfriend glasses* It will be small stories between 4 years. Some bad, some good. Clips of Jet and Zuko's life after the last chap of Jetko - Honora *Puts away paper and the glasses* I finished my speech of freedom!

**AllWolfXFox:** ... *Stares* Riiiiggghhttt. I only got half of tha. Ya speech of freedom, Really?

**Bloody-red-scar:** ...*stares back* Wha? This is what happeneds when you live with two gay people.

**AllWolfXFox:** *shakes head* Yes. I know tha. But still? Really? It doesn't make any sense. A freedom speech has nothing ta do with ya living in tha same house with two gay friend people... Does it?

**Bloody-red-scar:** ... Then you do it then if you're so smart!

**AllWolfXFox:** Trust me! I would love ta be in ya position! I could get some great ideas if I watched... But then I'll be called a perv so. No.

**Bloody-red-scar:** Hm... Okaaaaaay.

**AllWolfXFox:** *Head spasm desk* Forget I said tha. *Raises head* Back to wha we were saying. Yes, four years in between after Jetko Honora and before tha next squeal. Which is Called! DRUMM ROLLL! *Bangs*

**Bloody-red-scar:** THE LAST OF US!

**AllWolfXFox:** WAHHHOOO! And for those who know wha tha title means don't go spreading it round and giving off tha secrets to it. *Gets really evil* Otherwise I would hav ta stalk you and rip ya ta shreds! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...

**Bloody-red-scar:** Yeah, don't tell anyone. It was so freaking hard for me to write that 'specific' scene.

**AllWolfXFox:** Yeah. Very hard and sad. I was upset when I found out! SO EVIL! *Sniffs*... But anyway. There will be one after Jetko Honora. And then there will be The Last Of us. Which brings us back to tha nameless story. We still need one. Any ideas, Bloody-chan?

**Bloody-red-scar:** I had an idea for a title 'Before It Happens'. She said that it sucked. *Points at Wolf-chan*

**AllWolfXFox:** *Opens mouth* Wha?! I never said it on those lines! All I said was tha people will wonder What 'it' is. And tha will just give everyone a hard time of understanding. Plus. There won't even be a 'it' in this part of tha story line. Which by tha way, tha squeal after Jetko Honora. Will not go along day to day story lines. Some will start when Honora is like two and then jumps ta three. My story title was Moments In Life. Which just fits better with tha story stuff.

**Bloody-red-scar:** I think we should name it 'Before You Blink.' Like how the kids are growing so fast. Then they are looking after them self's... Stupid, right?

**AllWolfXFox:** Well...Technically. Honora really isn't looking after herself is she? Cause she is like, wha? Four at tha end of all of it? Mostly just Keiko at times. So... Not stupid, just no. Something else.

**Bloody-red-scar:** Then you think of something else. Ya not going ta school as early as I am women!

**AllWolfXFox:** *Steps back.* Temper Temper. I already said mine. But ya obviously don't like it. So I can't think of anything else.

**Bloody-red-scar:** Ugh, can't we just name it 'Enjoy the life while you can'? A random name!

**AllWolfXFox:** But then tha would signify tha there's something ya won't be able ta joy later on. Everyone else knows now tha someone is gonna die in tha The Last Of Us. So Woopy! ... Maybe 'Life's joy?' 'Moments to remember?'

**Bloody-red-scar:** The first one sounds good

**AllWolfXFox:** Funny how we can agree on most things but never on story titles *Blows hair* I like tha second one better.

**Bloody-red-scar:** Ok, ok! The second one.

**AllWolfXFox:** *Stares*... *Blinks*... Did ya just agree with me?

**Bloody-red-scar:** Yes. Try to argue with James. (Gay friend) Which is better? The Coke or Cola? It will be easer agreeing with you.

**AllWolfXFox:** ...

**Bloody-red-scar:** Wha?

**AllWolfXFox:** Soz. Just trying ta get over it... *Got over it* YIHHAAAAAAAAAA! *Happy dance* So there ya hav it. It's now called 'Moments to remember' So after this. Check out tha first thing to squeal 'Moments in Life'. I'll try ta upload as many as I can. So... Many... Grammar Errors!

**Bloody-red-scar:** Ok, calm down.

**AllWolfXFox:** Okay. I'm calm. So. There ya go on whas up. If ya like ta send in ya ideas for us ta write a small story ta add ta tha rest ya can. Cause we've only got like... 8? 9? Do ya think?

**Bloody-red-scar:** We have 14 flashbacks, Wolf-chan.

BTW, my Deviantart profile.

**AllWolfXFox:** And apparently we hav 14 flash backs at tha mo. I think ya including tha ones tha are going into tha The Last Of Us, Bloody-chan. Oh yes, I think it is a worth look on her profile. So follow these steps!

1) Go onto my profile. AllWolfXFox.

2) Find the -Post 03/09/13- on my profile and follow the link there. Or if u can't be bothered to scrowl down and all. Hold CTRL then press F and u get a search bar. Then type in -Post 03/09/13- where it will lead ya write to it!

SHE WOULD LOVE YA COMMENTS ON HER PRO!

**Bloody-red-scar:** Please! Yes... Thanks.

**AllWolfXFox:** But... Some of those small stories don't count cause they'll go in tha 'The Last Of Us' and not in the 'Moment's to Remember'.

**Bloody-red-scar:** Ugh... Yeah true.

**AllWolfXFox:** So how many do we actually hav?

**Bloody-red-scar:** 11

******AllWolfXFox:** Eleven... damm! I still need ta edit them too!

**Bloody-red-scar:** They are not very long.

******AllWolfXFox:** Some of them are at least 2,000 words long! With tha amount of spell mistakes we do it will take ages!

**Bloody-red-scar:** Come on, it's not that hard. Really. Anyway, any good ideas how to end this? We don't want to tell them everything, right?

******AllWolfXFox:** Umm... *evil smirk* Well I hav nothing else ta say ta tha. BUT! Just a re-cap! There's a squeal after Jetko - Honora called Moment's to remember. And...

**Bloody-red-scar:** The rules are for the Moment's to remember if you want to add in your own story.

1) No new characters! (Unless they are completly usless or die in your story.)

2) No death scenes! There will be enought in the future!

******AllWolfXFox:** And -

3) it has to be with in the length time scal for Honora of 5months to three and a half years old.

4) Make it as good as ya like and said in ya ideas. Ya can write it out ya self or ya can just give notes and I'll or Bloody-chan will for ya.

5) We must hav ya nick name or a name of ya choice. We don't really want all tha credit unless ya typed it out ya self.

**Bloody-red-scar:** Then after that we go straight to the The Last Of Us! Okay, I hope you enjoyed this interview. Bye, bye.

******AllWolfXFox:** TTFN!


End file.
